Kingdom Hearts II: Eterna Rivalidad
by Espadakatsukreuz XIII
Summary: Sora, Syaoran y Esteban continuan con su viaje a través de diferentes mundos que van más allá de su imaginación, al igual que Riku y sus amigos, mientras se enfrentan contra Hyosuke y los temidos nega sombras que esperan la derrota de los elegidos
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de leer este fic, te recomiendo que leas kh ep. 1 el sendero del héroe**

_**I**_

-En la fortaleza de los nega sombras, Nexus, el líder de toda la organización caminaba por todo el lugar recordando la reunión que tuvo hace sólo unos minutos.

-"La primera fase de nuestro plan se ha completado, ahora continuaremos con la fase dos" dice el hombre.

-"Qué hay de Hyosuke, ¿lo dejaremos con vida así nada mas?" dice el nega sombra de cabello morado.

-"No hay de que preocuparse **Snnider**, podemos confiar en que los héroes de la luz se encargaran de nuestros problemas, nuestra prioridad es continuar con nuestra labor".

-Después de ese pequeño recordatorio, se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta donde estaba el mirador, camino hacia él y miro el cielo oscuro que cubría el mundo.

-"Justo a tiempo" dice una voz por encima de él.

-"Es necesario que digas la misma frase cada vez que nos veamos" dice Nexus.

-"Lo siento, es la costumbre, pero podrías decirme la razón por la que llamaste a un humilde guardián del tiempo" respondió la persona haciéndose visible, era un joven de cabello blanco que usaba la mitad de unos lentes, vestía una ropa completamente blanca, en su brazo derecho tenía una espada con forma de un reloj (**castlevania judgment**).

-"Aeon…el trabajo del cual requiero tu ayuda es de suma importancia" dijo el líder sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, pero luego de unos segundos lo miro. "Quiero que vigiles todos los movimientos de Riku".

-"Riku…te refieres al elegido por la llave espada de la oscuridad" pregunto ingenuamente.

-"Si, quiero que lo espíes y me des toda la información que puedas obtener de él".

-"Je, si no te conociera diría que temes que pueda arruinar tus planes".

-"De los dos elegidos él es el que más preocupa, no sólo por su poder sino también por su poder e inteligencia, si lo vieras en persona tal vez pensarías lo mismo".

-"Tal vez…" responde muy pensativo, unos segundos más tarde, el joven relojero le responde. "De acuerdo, te ayudare, pero nada más porque somos amigos y porque no he tenido mucho que hacer estos días". Nexus sonrió por el comentario.

-"Si es así, debe ser mi día de suerte" dice sarcásticamente.

-"Pero si te voy a ayudar, al menos dame un equipo que pueda facilitarme el trabajo".

-"No te preocupes" dice el joven maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que tres sombras aparecieron de la nada detrás de Nexus. "Aquí están los más poderosos de todos".

-En otra parte, Syaoran se encontraba suspendido en un enorme espacio azul, sin lugar adonde ir. "¿Dónde estoy?" se pregunto.

-"No temas, todo esta bien" dice una voz muy familiar a sus espaldas, sorprendido de escucharla se da la vuelta rápidamente para descubrir que era nada menos que su clon con su ropa de arqueólogo cuando estaba en el mundo de Clow (**tsubasa chronicle**).

-"Eres tú…" dijo el Syaoran real sorprendido, el clon le sonrió.

-Minutos más tarde los dos comenzaron a conversar. "No lo entiendo, por qué estoy aquí".

-"Te llame para advertirte, de aquí en adelante las batallas serán mucho más peligrosas que las veces anteriores".

-"¿En qué sentido?" pregunto el joven peli marrón.

-"Lo siento, pero no puedo decir más que esto, si lo hago rompería las reglas que controlan los mundos y se desencadenaría el caos…lo siento".

-"No te preocupes, lo entiendo perfectamente es como Yuuko diría" respondió el Syaoran real con una sonrisa, el clon se avergonzó y miro hacia el suelo.

-"Sólo espero que ella éste bien" murmuro el clon refiriéndose a Sakura.

-"Lo ésta, confía en mí" dice el joven real reconfortando al clon, luego su expresión cambio a una seria, "también quiero decirte que todavía no me he olvidado de ti, pronto encontrare la forma en que puedas recuperar tu cuerpo y hacer tu existencia real otra vez" luego de eso ninguno de los dos hablo.

-"Gracias" respondió en voz baja, en ese momento el Syaoran real comenzó a desvanecerse.

-"Q…q… ¡qué me esta pasando!" pregunto muy alarmado.

-"Parece que nuestra conversación llego a su fin, espero que nos podamos ver muy pronto" le responde calmadamente.

-"Espera…" dice tratando de tomarlo con su mano, pero fue inútil porque despareció en ese preciso instante.

-"Estoy orgulloso de ti...**Tsubasa**" murmuro el clon.

-Syaoran se levanto súbitamente de la cama, descubrió que se encontraba en una pequeña casa. Lentamente llevo su mano hasta su ojo derecho y lo cubrió.

-"¿Acaso fue…un sueño?" se pregunto. Fue cuando se abrió una puerta corrediza que estaba cerca de donde dormía, dirigió su mirada al lugar y vio que eran sus amigos Mokona y Sora, quién vestía un atuendo correspondiente a la época. Tenía una camisa negra con cuello blanco, hakama gris y medias blancas.

-"¡Syaoran!" exclamo Mokona muy feliz volando hasta donde estaba, él la tomo en sus manos y dejo que ella le abrazara su cara.

-"Es bueno ver que ya te levantaste" dice Sora con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado.

-"Si, tienes razón".

-"Aunque no te pierdes de mucho, este lugar es aburrido y no ocurre nada divertido" dice con tono de flojera poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza.

-"¡Oye Mokona se esforzó por traerlos hasta acá así que no fastidies!" le reclamo el animal volando justo enfrente de él.

-"Calma-calma, sólo bromeaba Mokona jejeje" reía el elegido asustado por su comportamiento mientras Syaoran los veía con una sonrisa. En ese momento alguien más se hizo presente en la habitación, eran Esteban y Euromolos.

-"Comida" dijo Esteban enseñándoles las bolsas con alimento.

-Más tarde, Syaoran estaba vestido con su traje verde que uso su clon cuando estaba en la República de Hanshin (**tsubasa chronicle**), Esteban en cambio utilizaba una vestimenta parecida a la que uso Fay cuando estaba en ese mundo también, la diferencia era que el suyo era vinotinto en lugar de azul.

-"Esto esta delicioso, dónde lo conseguiste" pregunto Sora mientras comía.

-"Lo obtuve de una persona" respondió seriamente, el elegido trago en seco, casi ahogándose.

-"Y cómo la obtuviste".

-"Tengo mis métodos" responde sin mucha importancia. La forma en que sonó les hizo pensar ambos jóvenes de pelo marrón algo que no querían.

-"No querrás decirnos que tú…" titubeo Sora.

-"Tch…no mate a nadie si es lo que les preocupa tanto" responde algo enojado. Ambos jóvenes dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-"Por unos minutos pensé que en verdad lo había hecho" dice Sora.

-"Si, lo sé" responde Syaoran.

-"Ustedes dos si que no conocen al amo" dijo Euromolos sarcásticamente.

-"Si ya terminaron de comer entonces vámonos, tenemos que ver si en este pueblo podemos obtener información sobre Hyosuke o de los nega sombras" dice Esteban poniéndose de pie, ambos jóvenes le asintieron seriamente.

* * *

-Después de una larga caminata, nuestros héroes no encontraban nada que estuviera relacionado con alguna de esas personas, ni siquiera había rastros de sincorazones.

-"Gahhh" bostezo Sora cómicamente, "hemos caminado por horas y no encontramos señal alguna de que hayan pistas que nos lleven con ellos".

-"Tenemos que seguir buscando, sin importar cuánto nos tome el día" dice Syaoran.

-"Si…supongo que tienes razón" respondió Sora sin percatarse que a su lado paso un chico menor que él, de cabello rojo y ojos marrones que vestía una vestimenta similar a los cegadores, la diferencia era que la suya era toda azul.

-"Hey qué es eso" pregunto el portador de la llave espada señalando un edificio enorme, Syaoran también se impresiono al ver la edificación.

-"De acuerdo con los aldeanos ese es el palacio del **Shogun**" respondió Esteban.

-"¿El Shogun?".

-"Así es, supuestamente es el dueño de todo el pueblo, pero de acuerdo con los aldeanos ese hombre no es nada menos que un dictador que se aprovecha de ellos".

-"Eso es terrible" dijo Syaoran.

-"Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto" dice Sora.

-"Sé que desean ayudarlos, pero tampoco podemos ir por ahí derrotando a todos los reyes malignos que se crucen en nuestro camino, a veces tenemos que dejar que el tiempo sea el que se encargue de ello" dijo el vampiro sabio.

-"Si lo pones de esa manera, tienes algo de razón" dice Sora. De repente se oye el grito de una dama en peligro.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto el elegido.

-"Vino de por allá" dice el otro peli marrón y los tres se dirigieron a ese lugar. Cuando llegaron vieron a un grupo de personas que observaban con miedo como un hombre robusto de fea apariencia, acompañado por otras personas, molestaba a una joven. Dentro del grupo de observadores había un joven samurai de cabello naranja y ojos azules.

-"¡No por favor suéltenme!" decía la joven.

-"Por favor no se lleven a mi hija" dice un pobre anciano que luego fue empujado por el hombre robusto.

-"Lo siento anciano, pero las reglas del Shogun son estrictas, si no pagas los impuestos entonces tenemos que llevarnos a un pariente hasta que la deuda sea saldada".

-"Nooo, auxilio ¡padre!" exclamo la joven.

-"Mi hija" dijo muy triste el hombre, el samurai no podía soportarlo más y mientras se preparaba para desenvainar su katana.

-"¡Oye tú, ya déjala en paz!" exclamo Sora saliendo del grupo, el joven de cabello naranja guardo su espada y decidió ver que ocurriría ahora.

-"¡Ja! Parece que tenemos a un mocoso que no sabe con quién se esta enfrentando, pues yo te lo diré, mi nombre es **Cho** y soy el oficial de este lugar" dijo sacando un enorme machete.

-"A si, pues mi nombre es Sora y ten la seguridad de que te pateare el trasero" decía invocando su llave espada, acción que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo al samurai.

-"Maldito, vayan por él" exclamo el oficial enviando a sus lacayos contra él, por suerte Esteban y Syaoran los recibieron.

-"Espero que no te importe que nos hagamos cargo de ellos" dice Esteban sonriendo.

-"Para nada" dice el elegido.

-"Entonces déjanos que nos encarguemos de ellos" dice Syaoran reteniendo a uno de los villanos con su espada, Sora asintió y fue hasta donde estaba Cho. La batalla no mostró ser difícil, Esteban golpeaba fácilmente a cualquiera que se le acercara igual que Syaoran y Sora solamente esquivaba los ataques del torpe oficial y lo atacaba, en algunos casos uso su magia para humillarlo un poco.

-Una vez que todos fueron derrotados y sólo quedaba él, se sorprendió mucho al igual que todas las personas que vieron la pelea.

"No…no puede ser…" dijo Cho.

-"Y bien que dices ahora" dice Sora sarcásticamente señalándolo con su llave.

-"Ehhh…ahhh!" grito y se fue corriendo al palacio del Shogun.

-"Que gallina" dice el elegido sintiendo vergüenza de él.

-"Muchas gracias" dijo el anciano, "de no haber sido por ustedes, esos malvados se habrían llevado a mi hija".

-"No fue nada señor, nos gusta ayudar a quien esta en problemas".

-"Aún así no esperaba verlo tan pronto" le dice Esteban al anciano.

-"En eso tiene mucha razón joven" respondió.

-"¿Ya se conocían?" pregunto Sora confundido.

-"Por supuesto, él fue el que me dio esa comida gratis" dice el mago vampiro.

-"Y me alegro de haberlo hecho".

-"Ya veo…señor podría permitirnos comer gratis en su restaurante mientras permanezcamos aquí".

-"Por supuesto" responde la joven muy feliz.

-"Es lo menos que podríamos hacer por ustedes luego de ayudarnos".

-"¡Genial!" exclamo Sora muy feliz y mientras la gente se iba del lugar el samurai de cabello naranja veía como él y Mokona jugaban felizmente.

-"Ese chico…de veras es alguien especial" pensó con una sonrisa y se fue.

Mientras tanto…

-En un pequeño distrito lleno de casas, Riku, Tsuna y Sakurako estaban frente a una casa en específico.

-"¿Esta es tu casa?" pregunto Riku confundido.

-"Si, por qué tiene algo de malo" respondió Tsuna.

-"No, no es eso, es sólo que esperaba no sé algo más grande o lujoso, después de todo no eres tú el jefe de una de las familias de la mafia más importante de Italia" dijo, el joven de pelo marrón sonrió.

-"Sé que no es muy grande o lujosa pero te aseguro que es muy acogedora".

-"Qué estamos esperando, entremos" dice Riku entusiasmado.

-"De seguro todos te están esperando adentro" dijo Sakurako con una sonrisa, el décimo jefe de los Vongola asintió y lentamente camino hasta la puerta de su casa y la abrió.

-"¡Estoy en casa!" exclamo Tsuna.

* * *

**Aquí esta el primer cáp. de la segunda parte de esta gran aventura**


	2. Chapter 2

_**II**_

-"¡Estoy en casa!" exclamo Tsuna pero no hubo respuesta alguna, el interior de la casa estaba completamente vacío. Los cuatro entraron y siguieron al décimo líder de la familia **Vongola** hasta la entrada de la sala, en la cual obviamente no había nadie.

-"No entiendo" susurro Tsuna preocupado entrando en ella, "¿dónde están todos?".

-"Probablemente te estén buscando" responde Sakurako.

-"Tiene algo de razón" dice Riku mientras Tsuna veía una foto de él con su mamá y su papá en una mesa. "Aunque…no sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo ha pasado aquí durante tu ausencia" decía al mismo tiempo que su amigo de fuego tomaba el portarretrato con ambas manos. "Pudieron haber sido solo días o incluso meses".

-"¡Meses!" exclamo preocupado. "Oh no y ahora qué hago" dijo arrodillado en el suelo con ambas manos sosteniendo su cabeza, parecía como si estuviera apunto de perder el control de sus emociones.

-Sus amigos se veían entre ellos con miradas muy tristes por el problema de su amigo, sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona había entrado a la casa y escuchado todo.

-"Otra vez ahogándote en un vaso con agua" dice una voz un poco aguda.

-"Esa voz" pensó Tsuna.

-"No puedo creer que después de tantos obstáculos que superaste, ahora estés de rodillas nuevamente dame-Tsuna".

-Todos, incluyendo el ahora jefe de los Vongola, giraron sus cabezas a la entrada de la sala sólo para ver a un bebe vestido con un traje y sombrero negro que sonrió.

-"Re…Reborn" dice Tsuna con algo de felicidad.

-"Deberás que eres una completa deshonra Tsuna, tendré que ser más duro contigo de ahora en adelante".

-"¡Queeeé!" dice muy asustado.

-"El…el bebe acaba de hablar" dijo Riku muy confundido con su rostro chibi señalando con su dedo índice al temido tutor particular.

-"Si, si" asintió Sakurako igual de impresionada con sus rostro chibi.

-Mientras Tsuna trataba de hacer que su maestro cambiara de idea, Reborn miro a Riku y él pudo ver que lo detallaba. Ambos se miraron detenidamente, obviando todo a su alrededor.

-"Qué es esta sensación, es muy familiar, me recuerda mucho a la de…" pensó Riku.

-"¡Décimo!" grito una voz entrando a la casa.

-"¡Tsuna!" grito otra.

-"¡Sawada-dono!" grito otra.

-Tsuna y los demás vieron a tres nuevas personas enfrente de ellos, era nada menos que el proclamado, mano derecha de Tsuna **Hayato Gokudera**. El famoso beisbolista y espadachín **Takeshi Yamamoto** y el discípulo del padre de Tsuna **Basil**.

-"Chicos…están aquí" dice Tsuna en voz baja, casi como si fuera a llorar.

-"Por supuesto, todos han estado muy preocupados desde que desapareciste" dijo Reborn.

-"¿Todos?" pregunto.

-"Si" respondió Basil, "todos sus amigos, incluyendo mi maestro que vino desde Italia luego de que su madre le diera la terrible noticia. Los dos lo han estado buscando".

-"Qué hay de **Kyoko **y los demás".

-"Ella junto con su hermano y Haru te están buscando en otra parte; al igual que Bianchi-san, Fuuta y Lambo e I-pin" responde Yamamoto (**refriéndose a Lambo e I-Pin**).

-"Incluso Hibari ha estado preocupado" menciono Reborn.

-"¿Hibari-san? Preocupado por mi" dice Tsuna impresionado.

-"Si, estas fueron sus exactas palabras".

Flashback

-"Sawada ha estado faltando mucho a clases…cuando lo vea lo golpeare hasta la muerte"

Fin del Flashback

-"¡Eso no es ni remotamente preocuparse por alguien!" exclamo Tsuna.

-"Si fuera tú, te sugeriría que cambiaras de nombre y apariencia antes de que te vea" dice su tutor disfrutando del sufrimiento de su estudiante.

-"Gahhh" decía despeinándose, "ahora qué hago".

-Sus amigos Riku y Sakurako no podían evitar reírse de él en voz baja, a diferencia de cualquier líder de la mafia, Tsuna no le presto mucha atención porque sabía que se encontraba entre amigos.

-"Décimo, quiénes son esas personas" le pregunto Gokudera con una mirada de completa desconfianza.

-"Esta bien Gokudera, ellos fueron los que me ayudaron a regresar" respondió tratando de calmarlo.

-"Si usted lo dice" responde todavía desconfiando de ellos.

-"Me gustaría hablar con ustedes" dijo Reborn, "pero antes avisemos a los otros del regreso de Tsuna" dijo mirando al líder de los Vongola con una sonrisa.

-"Si" asintió Tsuna sonriendo.

* * *

-Luego de haber recibido abrazo tras abrazo de sus seres queridos. Iemitsu, su padre y miembro del _grupo de asesores externos de la familia_, convenció a Nana, su madre, de que esto no tenía que ver con un secuestro ni nada por estilo; ya que hasta ahora, ella era la única que no sabía que este y los otros problemas ocurridos anteriormente fueron causados nada más porque él era el líder de una importante familia de la mafia italiana. Para evitar más preguntas, su esposo le sugirió que preparara una cena de celebración por el regreso de su hijo, después de "su viaje de campamento". Kyoko, Haru y Bianchi decidieron ayudarla, mientras que en el cuarto de Tsuna, él y sus amigos tenían una charla.

-Reborn quien había escuchado atentamente todo lo que le había dicho Riku, tomo un sorbo de té caliente y sonrió.

-"Ya veo…" dijo, "tú debes ser el amigo del rey Mickey".

-"¡Lo conoce!" responde impresionado.

-"Si, hubo varias veces en que trabajamos juntos para salvar algunos mundos e incluso solíamos entrenar de vez en cuando".

-"Impresionante".

-"La última vez que lo vi fue hace un año, me hablo mucho de ti y de otras personas que al igual que él fueron elegidos por la llave espada. De seguro sabes que te tiene mucha confianza".

-"Si, si" respondía sonrojado rascando su mejilla.

-"Pero…" dijo seriamente llamando su atención, "si lo que dices es cierto, entonces todos estaremos en serios problemas".

-"Lo sé" responde seriamente.

-"¿Tienes algún plan en mente?".

-"Si" asintió, "luego de que descansemos un poco buscaremos a un amigo mío que tiene una enorme instalación científica capaz de ayudarnos a rastrear a los nega sombras".

-"Entiendo" responde tomando otro sorbo de su té. "Nosotros también iremos" dijo.

-"¡Queeeé!" dijeron Tsuna y sus amigos.

-"Eres la única persona con el poder suficiente para ayudar a Riku en su misión, después de todo tu fuiste quien derroto a Byakuran y lograste hacer las paces entre la familia Vongola y la familia Shimon (**katekyo hitman reborn manga**).

-"Pero Reborn-san, no cree que esta exagerando" dice Gokudera.

-"Ni un poco" respondió seriamente, "si no hacemos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos, es probable que todos los mundos incluyendo éste sean enviados a la oscuridad".

-"Si es así entonces déjenme ir con ustedes, estoy seguro que los puedo ayudar mucho".

-"Yo también" dice Yamamoto.

-"No se olviden de mí" dice Ryohei (**el hermano de Kyoko**).

-"Bueno, verán chicos…" dice Tsuna algo apenado.

-"No" responde Reborn.

- "Re…Reborn-san" titubeo Gokudera algo confundido por su actitud.

-"Escuchen detenidamente todos, no sabemos que podría pasar si vamos todos. Alguien debe permanecer aquí en Namimori y asegurarse de que las personas no salgan lastimadas por los sincorazones o alguna otra criatura de la oscuridad".

-"Pero" dijo insistiendo.

-"Acaso estas tratando de no seguir una orden de tu jefe" responde con una sonrisa.

-"¿Jefe?" dijo, luego miro a Tsuna.

-"Así es, Tsuna acaba de decidir que sería mejor que él fuera y ustedes se quedaran aquí como equipo de protección para su familia y amigos".

-"Es…es eso cierto décimo".

-"Bueno…pues si" dice algo avergonzado, "Gokudera, Yamamoto, hermano (**así se refiere a Ryohei aunque no sea su hermano**), Basil. Por favor les encargo todo mientras no estoy".

-"Décimo" dice Gokudera en voz baja.

-"Jajaja, muy bien Tsuna puedes contar conmigo" dice su fiel amigo beisbolista.

-"También puedes contar conmigo ¡al extremo!" dice Ryohei lleno de energía (como siempre).

-"Yo también daré lo mejor de mí Sawada-dono" dice Basil.

-"Muchas gracias" respondió.

-"Décimo" dice Gokudera todavía con su voz baja, tomo la mano de su jefe y se arrodillo frente a él.

-"Décimo, le prometo que no le fallare en esta misión que me ha encomendado".

-"Eh…gracias".

-"Problema resuelto" dice el bebe tutor.

-"¿Cómo sabías que eso era lo que iba a decir Tsuna?" pregunto Sakurako, Reborn la vio con una sonrisa.

-"Simple, puedo leer su mente".

-"¿Puedes leerla?" pregunto Riku impresionado al igual que su amiga.

-"Así es…todas las veces que quiera" responde como si fuera una buena acción de su parte.

-"Estoy comenzado a sentir algo de miedo en este momento" decía Riku un poco asustado por el temible tutor al igual que Sakurako que con solo verlo, se lo imaginaba gigante con varios fantasmas a su alrededor y una macabra sonrisa.

-"Será mejor que nos mantengamos fuera de su alcance" dice Sakurako.

-"Estoy de acuerdo" responde Riku. En ese momento alguien entro a la habitación, eran Kyoko y Haru.

-"Pueden bajar ahora, la cena esta servida" dice Kyoko con una sonrisa igual que Haru.

-"Kyoko…Haru" pensó Tsuna preocupado por cómo iba a decirles que nuevamente tendría que abandonarlos. Fue cuando sintió como una mano se ponía en su hombro, esa mano le pertenecía a su nuevo amigo Riku.

-"Disfrutemos primero de la celebración, luego podrás explicarles todo calmadamente" dijo con una sonrisa. Al principio Tsuna lo pensó por unos segundos, sabiendo que era lo más sensato siguió su consejo.

-"Si" le asintió con una sonrisa.

-"No entiendo qué hacemos aquí" le dice Pedro a su ama Maléfica quien buscaba algo en una montaña de basura.

-"Solo haz silencio y busca" le respondió moviendo objeto tras objeto.

-"Muy bien" responde trabajando igual que ella, sin embargo a los pocos segundos tuvo la necesidad de preguntarle algo importante. "¿y qué es lo que buscamos?".

-"Un espejo".

-"¿Un espejo?".

-"Si, pero no uno cualquiera" dijo, después lo miro a la cara con una mirada y sonrisa maliciosa, "sino uno mágico".

-A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de Tsuna, luego de la celebración que por supuesto todo el mundo disfruto. Tsuna y Reborn se despedían de todos sus amigos antes de partir.

-"Suerte con tus estudios en el exterior hijo" dice su madre.

-"Todos te apoyaremos desde aquí" dice su padre con una sonrisa y su pulgar en alto.

-"S…si gracias" respondió sabiendo que no era nada más que una pequeña mentira para evitar preocuparla.

-"Tsuna-kun" dijo Kyoko yendo hacia él.

-"Qué ocurre Kyoko-chan" le pregunto. Ella solo negó con su cabeza un poco sonriente.

-"Ten mucho cuidado" le dijo, él sonrió y tomo sus manos con las suyas.

-"Te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible" respondió, recordando el amuleto de la suerte que ella le había dado hace ya mucho tiempo y que ahora llevaba colgando en su cuello.

-"Nos vemos" dice Tsuna despidiéndose de sus amigos, de los cuales algunos hacían lo mismo y otros lloraban.

-Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, Riku uso sus poderes para abrir un portal oscuro por el cual se fueron, sin darse cuenta que desde lejos Kyoya Hibari, líder del comité disciplinario del instituto Namimori los observo irse.

-"Sawada" pensó Hibari.

* * *

**Muy poca acción lo sé-lo sé, pero eso no quita el hecho d q todavía sea bueno no? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

_**III**_

-"Gahhh" bostezo Sora estirando sus brazos. "Han pasado tres días y aún no tenemos ni una sola pista del paradero de Hyosuke o el de los nega sombra" les decía rascando sus ojos a Syaoran y Mokona, los tres estaban sentados en una de las mesas del pequeño restaurante dirigido por el amable anciano cuya hija salvaron no hace mucho.

-"Tenemos que ser pacientes, estoy seguro de que pronto encontraremos algo" respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa.

-"Syaoran tiene razón, si esperamos con calma todo es posible" dijo Mokona muy feliz.

-"Veo que ya están despiertos" dice una voz cerca de ellos, eran Esteban y Euromolos que habían regresado de una caminata alrededor del pueblo.

-"¿Dónde estaban?" pregunto Sora.

-"Buscando información pero al parecer este lugar aún no a sido afectado por los sincorazones, lo que nos lleva al hecho de que deberíamos partir lo más pronto posible" respondía Esteban mientras Sora y Syaoran lo miraban seriamente.

-En eso, el elegido de la luz noto que en la boca de su amigo había una cierta sustancia color roja muy oscura, él sabía que era pero si lo decía en voz alta solo causaría un gran alboroto.

-"Ehhh…Esteban" susurro.

-"¿Si?".

-"Tienes algo en el…" decía Sora señalando sus propios labios. Esteban sonrió y paso su mano por sus labios después la observo y vio que a pesar de que se había quitado anteriormente la sangre, aún le quedaba un poco.

-"Esteban no me digas q…" pero antes de que el guerrero de la llave espada hablara, Cho entro en el establecimiento violentamente.

-"¡Tuuú!" exclamo señalando al vampiro.

-"Je" sonrió y se levanto de la mesa para ver a quien lo llamaba, "me estabas buscando" dice en un tono sarcástico.

-"Deja de actuar como si fueras un héroe o algo por el estilo, ahora ellos pagarán con sus vidas por haber asesinado a mis guardias" decía el oficial molesto señalando al anciano y a su hija.

-"Ni pienses que lo harás" respondió Sora enojado levantándose igual que Syaoran. Sin embargo, antes de que Cho pudiera hacer algo Esteban tomo el brazo con que los señalaba y lo apretó fuertemente hasta hacerlo arrodillarse enfrente de él.

-"Deberás que eres una molestia, por qué no simplemente peleas conmigo en lugar de ellos" decía agachándose hasta su nivel mientras que el oficial trataba de resistir el dolor. "Te prometo que yo te daré más diversión" dijo con un rostro completamente terrorífico.

-"Eh…eh…eh… ¡Ni pensarlo!" exclamo haciendo un último esfuerzo por zafarse y Esteban lo soltó, rápidamente se levanto del suelo y salió por la puerta llevándose por el medio al samurai de cabello naranja, él cayo al suelo mientras que Cho corría nuevamente al palacio del Shogun.

-"¡Oye vuelve aquí! Rayos otra vez se nos escapo" dice Sora quien había salido del restaurante para atraparlo.

-"Sora mira" dice Syaoran quien estaba junto a él, señalando al samurai tendido en el piso. Al parecer el golpe lo había dejado inconsciente, sus ojos con forma de espiral lo decían.

-"Huff…huff…por poco y ese loco me mata" decía el oficial desde el interior del palacio recuperando su aliento.

-"Ohhhh, en serio y por qué no moriste como el pobre pelmazo que eres" dijo un joven de la edad de Syaoran vestido con una tunica azul y sombrero puntiagudo que tapaba sus ojos, este misterioso joven estaba montado en una esfera gris que flotaba.

-"**Zukihiro**" dice Cho.

-"Hubiera sido una verdadera desgracia, pero la verdad es que tu fealdad no te ayuda en nada" decía con un tono femenino poniendo su mano al lado de sus labios como toda una dama.

-"Tch".

-"Los dos alto" dice una voz grave. Era un hombre verdaderamente grande y musculoso sentado en un gran trono, de larga cabellera blanca y ojos azules con una armadura roja y negra que miraba al oficial.

-"Parece que nuevamente los extranjeros te dieron tu merecido" dice con cierto despreció. Cho rápidamente se arrodillo enfrente de él.

-"Mis más sinceras disculpas Shogun-sama pero esos sujetos son más fuertes de lo que esperaba y ya han derrotado a la mayoría de nuestros soldados".

-"Ara, en pocas palabras solo nos estas diciendo que no pudiste hacer nada por ti mismo" dice el joven burlándose de él.

-"Tú…" responde molesto.

-"¡Silencio!" exclamo el enorme hombre, "es obvio que tendremos que usar más fuerza para acabar con estas pestes si queremos mantener el control de este pueblo".

-"Estoy de acuerdo su magnificencia" dijo Zukihiro con un tono muy adulador.

-"Pero cómo, todo lo que les lanzamos ellos fácilmente lo derrotan" respondió Cho.

-"Muy simple" dijo levantando su mano, luego al lado de su subalterno aparecieron varios sincorazones, algunos tenían la forma de samurai con sombreros de paja armados con katanas y los otros eran algunos que Sora conocía.

-"¿Qué son esas cosas?" pregunto el hombre robusto.

-"Se llaman sincorazones, cortesía de una amiga nuestra" respondió mientras del lado del Shogun, desde la oscuridad, aparecía la nega sombra de larga coletas naranjas con una sonrisa malévola.

-"Uh…uhhh" decía el samurai despertándose con un dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Sora acercándose a él igual que Mokona quien estaba sobre su cabeza.

-"Uh, si" respondió levantándose de la colchoneta donde lo habían acostado.

-"Me alegro, por poco y pensé que habías muerto por nuestra culpa".

-El samurai sonrió. "Tu eres el chico de hace días, el de la extraña arma con forma de llave, no es cierto".

-"Jejeje, pues si" dice sonriendo rascando su nariz, "mi nombre es Sora y ella es nuestra amiga Mokona" decía señalando que estaba sobre él.

-"Mucho gusto" dijo ella muy feliz.

-"El placer es todo mío" respondió.

-"Cómo te llamas" pregunto el portador de llave espada muy sonriente. El joven de cabello naranja no respondió inmediatamente sino que lo medito por unos minutos. Como no respondía, Sora le pregunto.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Kenshin, Kenshin Himura" (**Rurouni Kenshin/samurai X**).

-"Kenshin Himura…podemos llamarte sólo Kenshin".

-"Por supuesto" respondió nuevamente con una expresión muy alegre que le agradaba a Sora, tal vez porque le recordaba a sus amigos Donald y Goofy que le enseñaron a sonreír en todo momento y a no estar triste.

-"Oh, finalmente despertó" dice el anciano entrando a la habitación con algo de té, a su lado estaban Syaoran, Esteban y Euromolos.

-"Si" asintió Sora.

-"Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente" pregunto Kenshin.

-"Casi dos horas" respondió Syaoran.

-"¡Dos horas! Vaya es la primera vez que alguien me deja tanto tiempo fuera de combate" dice con mucha calma pero Esteban presentía que había algo detrás de esa frase, como si estuviera ocultando una personalidad suya.

-"Oigan chicos lamento interrumpirlos" dice la hija del dueño entrando a la habitación donde descansaba Kenshin. "Pero podrían hacernos un pequeño favor".

-"¡Por supuesto! Qué desean" respondió el elegido.

-"Necesito que vayan hasta las afueras del pueblo, a una pequeña casa en el bosque y le entreguen esta medicina de hierbas a un cliente amigo nuestro que se encuentra muy enfermo, lo haríamos nosotros pero el negocio está muy lleno el día de hoy y ninguno de los dos puede retirarse".

-"Muy bien, déjalo en nuestras manos".

-"El bosque es muy grande, cómo esperas que encontremos la casa sin perdernos" dijo Esteban.

-"No se preocupen, yo puedo guiarlos, conozco muy bien la zona incluyendo la boscosa" dice Kenshin.

-"Gracias" dice Sora.

-"Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de que me ayudaron" decía tomando su katana que estaba en un rincón cercano a él. "¿Están listos?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

-"Si" asintió con otra.

-"Muy bien nos vamos" dijo Sora despidiéndose del dueño y de su hija desde la puerta de su restaurante.

-"Mucha suerte" dice la joven con una sonrisa.

-"Nos aseguraremos de darles un buen banquete como recompensa" dijo el anciano.

-"No se preocupe, nosotros somos los que estamos agradecidos con ustedes por el trato que nos han dado. Bueno nos vemos" dijo y se puso en marcha con todos sus amigos. Los cuatro pasaron cerca de Zukihiro quien estaba sentado en el piso como si fuera un mendigo, para cuando ellos pasaron el joven subió un poco su rostro y sonrió maliciosamente.

-"¿Van al bosque?" pregunto Cho.

-"Si" asintió el mago, "parece que van a llevar una especie medicina a un amigo suyo" le decía al Shogun y al nega sombra de la orden que estaba junto a él.

-"Vaya, esta es una buena oportunidad para que te encargues de ellos no crees" le decía ella al malvado dictador de una manera maligna y seductora.

-"Tienes razón… ¡Cho!" exclamo.

-"Si señor" respondió arrodillándose.

-"Considera esta como tú ultima oportunidad de redimirte, toma a los sincorazones y derrótalos de una vez por todas".

-"Muchas gracias señor, le prometo que no le fallaré" responde levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"Jojojo, parece que alguien esta muy seguro de que no le patearan el trasero una vez más" dice Zukihiro nuevamente de manera arrogante con su mano cerca de sus labios.

-"Je" sonrió el oficial, "espero que cuando regrese no estés aquí porque me asegurare de que tragues tus palabras".

-"Ohhh…es eso una amenaza".

-"Maldito feminista" murmuro.

-"¡Cho vete de una vez!" grito el Shogun.

-"S…s... ¡si!" respondió y se fue con los sincorazones siguiéndolo.

-"Tch, un día de estos te haré respetarme monstruosidad" murmuro el joven indignado.

-"Huh…a qué te refieres con eso de que no tienes memoria sobre tu vida pasada" pregunto Sora confundido.

-"No es que no la tenga…es solo que es mejor tener ciertos recuerdos en el olvido en lugar de andar por ahí diciéndoselo a cualquiera" responde el samurai de la cicatriz en forma de X en su rostro.

-"No te entiendo".

-"Piénsalo de esta manera, alguna vez no has hecho algo terrible de lo que te arrepientas y simplemente quieras hacer como que nunca paso". Sora sabía a lo que se refería, pero no porque él lo hubiera hecho, más bien lo comprendía por su amigo Riku quien hace dos años casi ayudo a Xehanort en su plan de llevar a todos los mundos a una era de oscuridad eterna que al parecer era lo que estos nega sombras también buscaban.

-Mientras ellos hablaban, el chico de cabello rojo y ropas de cegador azul entro al establecimiento del anciano donde Sora y sus amigos comían diariamente. Hablo con el dueño y después le mostró una foto de Kenshin, él anciano asintió y le señalo el lugar por donde se había ido, luego de que le diera la información el joven le hizo una reverencia y salió por la puerta rápidamente.

-"Hay memorias buenas como también hay malas y ambas son necesarias para cualquier persona, de esa manera uno puede evitar cometer los mismos errores otra vez. Así que te pido como amigo que por favor sólo me veas como un simple viajero que busca la paz y la quietud" dice con una sonrisa.

-"Uh, de acuerdo" respondió confundido por lo que dijo.

-"Sora mira" dice Mokona señalando algo que estaba enfrente, él miro una pequeña casa que no estaba muy lejos.

-"Esa debe ser, no es verdad" le pregunto el elegido a su nuevo amigo.

-"Si" asintió.

-"Muy bien, solo tenemos que llevar la medicina y…"

-"¡Deténganse ahí!" exclamo una voz grave detrás de ellos, todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron al enorme y cobarde oficial.

-"Tú otra vez, qué no puedes molestar en otro momento" dice Sora fastidiado de su molesta presencia.

-"Tch, esta vez tus tontas burlas no lograran nada porque tengo un nuevo ejercito que los derrotará a todos" respondió algo enojado.

-"Si claro lo que digas" dice irónicamente, en ese momento Esteban se pone enfrente de él.

-"Vamos por qué no nos muestras ese ejercito tuyo" dijo y se relamió sus labios, "aún tengo algo de hambre así que no me vendrán mal unos cuantos soldados más" dice sádicamente al mismo tiempo que Syaoran y Kenshin se preparaban para luchar.

-"Lamento decepcionarlos pero estos son algo diferentes" dijo y de repente aparecieron todos los sincorazones que estaban en el palacio en el momento en que conocieron a la nega sombra.

* * *

-"¡Ja! crees que es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos contra ellos" dice Sora cortando a uno de los sincorazones a la mitad.

-"No…no puede ser" titubeo Cho preocupado.

-"¿Qué son estas cosas?" pregunto el viajero de cabello naranja quien estaba cerca de Sora y Syaoran.

-"Sincorazones" dice Syaoran.

-"¿Qué?".

-"Son criaturas oscuras que buscan corazones humanos, ten cuidado" dice Sora.

-"La verdad no sé de que están hablando" decía mientras dos sincorazones rechonchos y de gran tamaño se les acercaban. "Pero…" dijo y en un rápido movimiento con su katana acabo con ambos enemigos.

-"No permitiré que le hagan daño a mis amigos" dice seriamente, Sora y Syaoran le asintieron con una sonrisa y empezaron a pelear.

-La mayoría de los sincorazones eran cortados por los tres guerreros armados mientras que había algunos que eran golpeados o liquidados por la magia oscura de Esteban. Pronto su número fue bajando poco a poco hasta que no quedaban muchos, Kenshin y Sora habían decidido hacerse cargo del resto con una combinación de ataques que acababan de planear.

-Kenshin se agacho cerca de Sora y velozmente ataco al grupo de sincorazones levantándolos del suelo, inmediatamente el portador de la llave espada los ataco a todos mientras estaban en el aire embistiéndolos unas varias veces, cuando termino aterrizo en el suelo y se hizo a un lado para que Kenshin, quien ya estaba en su pose de pelea, sacara su katana y efectuara uno de sus ataques del estilo **Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū**, logrando derrotarlos a todos.

-"E…e…ellos no son personas…son demonios" titubeo Cho asustado.

-"¿Listo para que seas la persona quien llene mi estómago?" dice Esteban justamente detrás de él con un tono terrorífico.

-"Ehhh… ¡Ahhhhh!" grito abandonando el lugar.

-"Una vez más lo ahuyentamos como la gallina que es" dice Sora en tono de burla.

-"Será mejor que entreguemos la medicina antes de que se haga de noche" dice Kenshin.

-"Tienes razón" pero apenas se dieron la vuelta…

-"¡Detente ahí!" exclamo una voz pero esta vez no pertenecía a la de un hombre.

-"Oh vamos que no pueden dejarnos…" respondió el elegido dándose la vuelta para ver quién era el que los detuvo. No obstante, se sorprendió al ver a un chico menor que él con un extraño peinado rojo y ropas que se parecían mucho a las de un cegador.

-"Esa ropa" pensó el samurai muy preocupado.

-"Escucha amigo, sólo vamos a llevarle algo de medicina al hombre que vive en esa casa" decía Sora señalándola, "así que por qué no nos dejas llevarla y luego podremos hablar todo lo que quieras".

-"Y quién dijo que los estaba deteniendo a ustedes" respondió con un tono irónico, después señalo a su amigo Kenshin, "el que quería que se detuviera era él".

-"Kenshin, por qué" pregunto confundido.

-"No sé quién sea ese tal Kenshin del que hablas" decía desenvainando sus dos katanas y asumiendo una pose de pelea. "Pero ése que esta ahí se llama **Battōsai el destajador** y por órdenes de la fuerza policial **Shinsengumi**, yo **Tetsunosuke Ichimura**" (**Peacemaker Kurogane**) decía sosteniendo sus katanas con firmeza. "Haré justicia y los protegeré a todos".

-Los minutos pasaban y ni Sora o sus amigos ó el extraño joven de nombre Tetsunosuke se movían.

-"Battōsai…el destajador…Kenshin" dice el elegido confundido, mirando a su nuevo amigo. Para él le era imposible creer que debajo de esa pacífica y amable apariencia fuera un cruel asesino. "Eso es ridículo, lo conozco muy bien y él jamás…"

-"Sabía que ocultaba algo" dijo Esteban entrando en la conversación del portador y del shinsengumi. "Mis ojos no sólo pueden ver criaturas de la oscuridad, también pueden ver a través del alma" decía yendo adonde estaba Sora y girando su cabeza al samurai que tenía la mirada baja. "Aún con esa sonrisa y actitud de chico bueno, no logras convencer a nadie".

-"¡Ya basta!" grito Sora llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí. "No puedo creer que digan todas esas cosas sobre Kenshin, él nos ha ayudado mucho y ahora solamente vamos a dejar las cosas así nada más".

-"Sora" murmuro el triste samurai.

-"Amigo, te repito que no tengo nada contra ti…a Battōsai es al que quiero" dijo Tetsunosuke señalándolo con sus katanas.

-"Pues si quieres llegar hasta él tendrás que pelear conmigo" respondió invocando su confiada llave espada.

-"¡Estás loco! Tan lejos vas a llegar nada más para proteger a ése asesino".

-"Él no es…"

-"Es cierto" dice Kenshin avanzando lentamente hasta donde estaban Sora y Esteban. "Es cierto que alguna vez fui conocido como Battōsai el destajador, un cruel asesino que le arrebato la vida a centenares de personas porque creía que salvaba al mundo de su destrucción, pero estaba equivocado…ahora sólo quiero olvidar todo lo que hice y empezar una nueva vida sin tener que acabar con otra persona".

-"Muy linda historia, pero no me convence" dice el joven shinsengumi listo para derrotarlo de un solo golpe. No obstante, no pudo lograrlo porque Sora lo retuvo.

-"No lo oíste, dijo que ya no es un asesino" respondió algo molesto.

-"A mí no me bastan sus palabras, le creeré una vez que decida entregarse a las autoridades".

-"Je…el chico es listo, a pesar de ser un pequeñin" murmuro Esteban. Tetsunosuke pudo escucharlo y se enfado.

-"¡A quién le dices pequeño! Puedo no ser grande pero tengo quince, ¡quince años!" le reclamo, olvidándose completamente de Sora. Era muy gracioso, casi como Ed o el capitán Hitsugaya cada vez que se burlaban de su estatura, hasta llego un momento en el que pensó que podrían ser amigos. "Pero eso no importa ahora" respondió y miro a Sora, "hazte a un lado" le dice enojado a la persona que lo retenía.

-"No podrías perdonarlo" dice Sora algo triste lo que hizo que Tetsunosuke recordara a alguien de su pasado, una persona a la que alguna vez llamo su amigo.

-"Suzu" murmuro luego de ver los recuerdos de un joven más alto que él de piel oscura y cabello blanco.

-"Huh…Suzu, ¿acaso es un amigo tuyo?" pregunto muy curioso.

-"Amigo ¡Ja! Ni lo más remoto" exclamo con completa seguridad que pronto se convirtió en tristeza. "Probablemente sigue molesto conmigo por haber matado a su maestro" susurro lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, incluyendo Kenshin.

-"Los soldados shinsengumi son conocidos como demonios que hacen el bien y protegen a las personas ¡asesinando a sus enemigos!" exclamo dejando caer sus katanas al igual que lagrimas de sus ojos. Todos **(menos Esteban**) sentían lastima por él.

-"Pero yo no soy como ellos, no pienso que asesinar a los samurai sea la respuesta para todo" decía cerrando sus puños como si tratara de aliviar su dolor interior. "Suzu era mi amigo, pero a causa de mis acciones perdí su amistad". Sus lágrimas pronto se convirtieron en cascadas, Kenshin no podía soportarlo y aunque fuera su enemigo fue hasta él con el fin de reconfortarlo, puso su mano en su hombro y se agacho hasta el punto en que el samurai lo veía a la cara.

-"Él no te culpa" respondió muy sutilmente lo que hizo que Tetsunosuke lo mirara con sus ojos llorosos. "Confía en mí, en el fondo de su corazón no te culpa por lo que hiciste" el joven shinsengumi sollozaba tratando de calmarse. Sin embargo, ver la cara amable de Kenshin hizo que lo abrazara y dejara salir toda esa tristeza de su cuerpo, el samurai con una sonrisa lo abrazo también esperando que se relajara.

Mientras tanto…

-En una pequeña mansión ubicada en el interior de un bosque. Albert, el escritor que Sora y los otros conocieron en Radiant Garden, (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**) caminaba hacia ella hasta que se detuvo a sólo unos metros antes de llegar a la reja de entrada.

-"Hace tiempo esta mansión le sirvió como guarida para el Sr. Ansem" (**kh2**) decía detallándola, "y ahora es tiempo de que yo le dé un uso diferente" y continuo su camino hasta que entro en ella. En su interior había seis personas recorriendo la sala, cómo si esperaran a alguien. Una de esas personas era nada menos que Dante la madre de los homúnculos con quienes Sora y Ed se enfrentaron en la ciudad de Rodant (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Finalmente has llegado" dice Dante.

-"Podrías explicarnos por qué estamos teniendo la reunión aquí" dice otro extraño con una máscara naranja y capa negra con dibujos de nubes rojas.

-"Paciencia mis queridos amigos, pronto les daré la respuesta" decía Albert mientras una nube negra cubría su cuerpo y revelaba al líder de los nega sombras, era la viva imagen de del humilde escritor que el elegido había conocido, sólo que ahora su cabello negro era un poco más largo y sus ojos marrones tenían un tono amarillo y claro ahora no portaba sus lentes. Cuando termino su transformación, una extraña persona se dirigió a él.

-"Jijiji, hacía tiempo que no veía tu verdadero rostro detrás de tu capucha Nexus-kun" dice un hombre rechoncho de apariencia caricaturesca.

-"Caballeros por qué no tenemos esta pequeña charla acompañada con unas tazas de té, estoy seguro que eso nos ayudara mucho" dice uno de cabello marrón y con una vestimenta de cegador pero color blanca, camino hacia otra habitación y eventualmente el resto lo siguió.

-Más tarde, ya de noche, luego de haber entregado las hierbas medicinales, Sora sus amigos, incluyendo el shinsengumi, caminaban por el pueblo con el fin de tener una conversación agradable antes de que terminara la noche.

-"Así que…Tetsunosuke qué tienes planeado hacer ahora" pregunto Sora muy curioso. La mirada del pelirrojo se desvió a Kenshin quien no lo observaba, sus ojos seguían mostrando desconfianza que a los pocos segundos fue cambiada por una expresión más alegre.

-"Supongo que puedo hacer cómo que no lo vi en este pueblo" decía con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza.

-"Muchas gracias, te debemos una".

-"Jejeje, lo sé" respondió muy sonriente rascando su nariz. Sin darse cuenta de que Kenshin se había acercado a él.

-"Te agradezco mucho el que me hayas perdonado" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-"Si-si, sólo no te pongas sentimental conmigo" responde sin mirarlo a la cara y ruborizado.

-"Y lo dice el que se puso a llorar hace algunas horas" dice Sora en un tono irónico.

-"¡Tenía algo en los ojos!" le reclamo, luego se escucharon risas del feliz grupo, claro que Esteban y Euromolos no se prestaron para eso.

-Sin que lo supieran, Zukihiro los espiaba con la ayuda de su esfera gigante, al igual que el Shogun y el resto de su equipo.

-"Me has fallado nuevamente Cho" dice el enorme dictador mirando al pobre y asustado oficial.

-"Mis más sinceras disculpas señor pero con todo respeto, la culpa es de ella" dice señalando a la nega sombra. "Si me hubiera dado un ejercito fuerte desde un principio, no habría fallado".

-"¡Tonterías!" exclamo indignado levantándose del trono. "Fallaste porque eres un pésimo líder" después se sentó nuevamente tratando de relajarse. "Desaparece de mi vista".

-"Pero señor yo…"

-"¡Ahora!" grito.

-Derrotado, Cho abandono la sala. Con él fuera, el Shogun centro su atención en su otro sirviente.

-"Espero ver mejores resultados en ti Zukihiro".

-"Por supuesto que los verá su magnificencia" responde haciendo una reverencia, "y si me lo permite tengo un hechizo que puede ayudarnos".

-"Haz lo que quieras, solamente deshazte de esas pestes" la nega sombra aprovecho la oportunidad para abandonar la sala.

-En el pasillo, un impotente Cho no aceptaba su derrota; con ambas manos golpeo la pared muy enojado.

-"Te sientes algo decepcionado" dice una voz femenina seductoramente que pronto se hizo visible después de salir del portal oscuro.

-"Lo que menos necesito es verte" le dice a la persona responsable de su fracaso.

-"Vamos no seas así con una joven tan linda como yo" decía caminando hasta él y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello de la manera más provocativa posible. "Perdiste por no tener poder alguno". Lentamente fue acercando su rostro hasta su oído, "pero yo puedo dártelo" susurro.

-"De…de…de verás" titubeo ruborizado.

-"Ujum" asintió con una sonrisa, "siempre y cuando tú-lo-de-se-és" decía apoyando sus dedos índice y corazón en su pecho y trazando un camino hasta donde se encontraba su corazón.

-"¡Entonces hazlo, hazme fuerte!"

-"De inmediato" murmuro maliciosamente. En su mano apareció una espada corta color rosa, a los costados de la hoja estaban incrustadas pequeñas piezas con forma de pétalos color rojo y en el mango estaba el símbolo que indicaba que había perdido su corazón. Sin perder más tiempo clavo su arma en el corazón del oficial.

-"Ugh…pero que… ¡qué haces!" pregunto asustado mientras la oscuridad devoraba su cuerpo.

-"No te preocupes, pronto el dolor terminara" respondió. La visión de Cho se desvanecía cada vez más conforme las tinieblas lo reclamaban como suyo.

-"Sho…Shogun-sama" fueron sus últimas palabras.

-"Bueno..." dice Tetsunosuke antes de entrar a una posada, "supongo que nos veremos en otro momento, mañana tengo que regresar al cuartel para dar mi reporte".

-"Oye" dice Sora llamándolo.

-"¿Si?"

-"Te gustaría pasar la noche con nosotros, la casa donde nos hospedamos no es tan grande y hay suficiente espacio, incluso para ti Kenshin si quieres".

-"Sería un placer" respondió.

-"Por mí también esta bien, así no tendré que desperdiciar mi dinero por otra noche aquí" y el grupo partió pasando cerca del palacio del Shogun. En lo más alto Zukihiro se preparaba para su fechoría.

-"Prepárens, porque esta será una noche inolvidable para los aldeanos" decía sacando las manos de su túnica, en ellas tenía varios sellos de papel, "ahora vuelen mis pequeños y tómenlos a todos" después los lanzó al aire y estos volaron por todo el pueblo.

-"Qué es eso en el cielo" pregunto un hombre confundido.

-"No lo sé" respondió otro.

-"Parecen ser...sellos" dice una mujer. De repente todos esos sellos volaron hacia los habitantes y se pegaron en sus frentes, causando que entraran en un estado hipnótico.

-Ninguno de los héroes lo sabía y mientras estaban bromeando en la sala con la única puerta con vista al jardín abierta, se imaginaban lo que pasaría. "Jajaja, debieron haber visto su cara créanme no tenía precio" reía el pelirrojo.

-"Veo que te llevas muy bien con los otros shinsengumi" dice Sora.

-"Si" asintió, "es como si fueran mi familia, claro que tengo un hermano, Tatsunosuke; en estos momentos debe estar preocupado por mí, es la primera vez que viajo solo".

-"Parece que te quiere mucho" dijo Syaoran.

-"Sip, aunque a veces es algo sobre protector y no me deja hacer cosas divertidas".

-"Tal vez porque teme que te pase algo malo" dice Kenshin.

-"Lo sé-lo sé, él también me dice lo mismo". En el techo de la casa Esteban pudo ver a una turba molesta que se dirigía a su hogar.

-"Odio interrumpir su conversación, pero parece que tenemos compañía" exclamo los suficientemente alto como para que las personas que se encontraban en el interior de la casa vieran a la turba sin tener que abandonar el lugar donde estaban.

* * *

**Cáp. 3 listo y subido! hope you enjoy ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**IV**_

-"Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que no nos reuníamos de esta forma" pregunto Nexus.

-"Exactamente año y medio, desde que Naraku (**Inuyasha**) decidió abandonar el grupo" respondía Dante mientras la misteriosa persona de la máscara naranja se la quitaba para beber su té, pero aún así no permitió que el resto de sus compañeros vieran su rostro.

-"Hai, hai" dice el hombre caricaturesco casi riéndose, "ese tonto siempre nos veía como si fuésemos sus sirvientes".

-"Y según los rumores parece que esta teniendo problemas con el héroe que constantemente se cruza en su camino" dijo el villano de cabello marrón, luego tomo un poco de su té.

-"Parece que ese sujeto era una verdadera molestia" respondió seriamente un hombre de largo cabello negro con barba de chivo, que vestía una larga túnica roja.

-"Muy cierto" dice Nexus. "Por suerte, tuvimos la oportunidad de encontrarnos a alguien como tú para cubrir su puesto".

-"Me siento alagado por su decisión".

-"No te confíes nada mas porque pudiste entrar" responde el hombre de la máscara volviéndosela a poner luego de habérsela quitado. "Ozai **(avatar**) aquí no aceptamos a cualquiera, debes demostrar lo que vales".

-"Creo que te estas sobrepasando Madara **(Naruto**), después de todo le permitimos a Sephiroth (**final fantasy VII-dissidia**) que se uniera por su propia voluntad" dice el hombre de cabello marrón, refiriéndose a una persona de cabello blanco y vestimenta negra que escuchaba la conversación mientras estaba recostado de una pared.

-"Aún así tenemos que dejar las cosas en claro" responde Madara. "No podemos permitir que existan traidores dentro del grupo, tú más que nadie debe saberlo, no es así antiguo capitán del 5to escuadrón" dice muy serio mirando a Aizen (**bleach**).

-Las miradas de ambos villanos eran penetrantes, casi parecía que en cualquier momento los dos entrarían en una pelea. "Ya deténganse los dos" dijo Dante irritada por su comportamiento.

-"Dante tiene razón, está no es la razón por la que los llame" dice Nexus.

-"Ahora que lo mencionas, por qué no nos dices cuál es la razón, recuerda que algunos de nosotros tenemos negocios que atender" dice la caricatura malvada.

-"A eso iba Conde Milenio" (**D-gray man**) responde, después tomo algo de té para continuar con la conversación. "Recuerdan al chico del que les hable, el que tiene una enorme llave como arma" decía mientras que donde Sora, se repetía la noche en la que ellos junto con Kenshin y Tetsunosuke estaban en su casa.

-"Por supuesto, el chico que dijiste que se volvería un problema para nosotros" respondió la voz del conde.

-"Ése mismo, ya se encuentra aquí en este reino y ha cruzado la mayoría de los mundos en los que habitamos".

-"Así que esta reunión es sólo para advertirnos de su presencia" decía al mismo tiempo que se repetía la parte en la que el elegido y sus amigos veían a los aldeanos furiosos.

-"Eso y para decirles que mi plan esta yendo a la perfección, pronto tendrán el poder de los sincorazones para cumplir con sus metas, lo único que les pido es que cuando llegue el día…no duden en usar todo lo que tienen para llegar a la victoria" dice la voz de Nexus maliciosamente.

-De vuelta adonde habían quedado Sora y sus amigos, el grupo veía muy confundido a los aldeanos que los rodeaban con antorchas, rastrillos y cualquier otra arma que pudiera hacerles daño.

-"Qué les pasa, por qué están armados" pregunto Sora.

-"No sé, pero no me gusta esa expresión en sus rostros" respondió Tetsunosuke asustado.

-"Se parece mucho a aquella vez" pensó Syaoran, recordando cuando su clon se enfrento contra los habitantes del país de Koryo porque el malvado hechicero los estaba controlando (**tsubasa chronicle).** "Acaso será que les paso lo mismo" decía fijándose en los sellos pegados a sus frentes.

-"Es obvio que no son los mismos de siempre, están cambiados" dijo Kenshin.

-"Me pregunto que pasara si…" susurro Esteban y en sólo un segundo retiro los sellos de las frentes del anciano y su hija, una vez quitados, las dos personas se desmayaron.

-"Justo como lo pensé" dijo, luego se dio la vuelta y les mostró los sellos a sus amigos. "Estos papeles son los responsables de que actúen de esa manera". Sin darse cuenta, los aldeanos se abalanzaron sobre él.

-"¡Esteban!" exclamo Sora invocando su llave espada, Syaoran y los demás también decidieron ayudar al sanguinario vampiro que se encontraba en problemas, o al menos eso creían; porque así como la turba logro someterlo, él de la misma manera se libero de ellos mientras sus largos brazos le ayudaban a retirar los sellos uno por uno, claro que su equipo no se quedo atrás, ellos también lo ayudaban en su trabajo de liberar a los aldeanos del control mental.

-"Esos bastardos" murmuro Zukihiro mientras los veía con la ayuda de su enorme esfera, "debí saber que esos debiluchos pueblerinos no tenían el suficiente poder para detenerlos…bueno no importa, mientras el Sr. Shogun crea que están muertos será mejor para mí" dice maliciosamente.

-"Ugh…ahh" dijo uno de los aldeanos luego de ser liberado por Sora.

-"Ése era el último" dice colocando su llave espada sobre su hombro.

-"Pero quién podría ser responsable de todo esto" pregunto Mokona.

-"Yo te diré quien" respondió Esteban llamando la atención de todos. "Es obvio que el Shogun decidió tomar medidas más extremas para deshacerse de nosotros".

-"Te refieres a ese cruel dictador que domina este lugar" pregunto Syaoran.

-"Él mismo, de seguro se cansó de las fallas constantes de sus sirvientes y se tomo la libertad de darnos una invitación".

-"¿Una invitación?" pregunto Sora.

-"Así es, el Sr. Esteban considera acciones como esta como una solicitud para una pelea" responde Euromolos.

-"La verdad es que a mi tampoco me agrada mucho ese tal Shogun y como ya vimos que tiene el poder para controlar a los sincorazones podemos considerarlo como nuestro enemigo" dijo observando a Syaoran quien asintió.

-"Entonces esta decidido; Kenshin, Tetsunosuke, fue un placer conocerlos pero tenemos que hacernos cargo de este problema, traten de escapar mientras puedan".

-"Tienes que estar bromeando" dice el pelirrojo indignado por lo que dijo.

-"Trata de entender, si el Shogun tiene completo poder sobre los sincorazones, será muy difícil para ustedes hacerse cargo de ellos".

-"No me subestimes Sora" dice Tetsunosuke muy serio, "Por años siempre quise ser shinsegumi para poder hacerme fuerte y ayudar a los demás, por como van las cosas el Shogun ha cometido varios delitos y es tiempo de que alguien lo detenga".

-"Él tiene razón" dijo Kenshin entrando en la conversación, "además si yo pude vencerlos, de seguro Tetsunosuke también puede".

-"Chicos" susurro Sora, después cerro sus ojos para pensarlo un poco. "Tienen razón, vamos" y ellos asintieron, luego siguieron a Esteban quien era el que sabía donde estaba el palacio.

* * *

-"¡Ay no! No, no, no" decía Zukihiro muy asustado mientras los veía acercarse a su escondite. "No puedo dejar que vengan lo arruinen todo ¡sincorazones vayan!" les ordeno a un grupo que estaba detrás de él. "Y mientras ellos se hacen cargo, yo levantare la barrera alrededor del palacio y así no podrán entrar".

-"Ya casi llegamos" les dice Esteban a los demás que lo seguían, fue cuando los sincorazones les bloquearon el camino.

-"Me preguntaba donde estaban" dijo Sora invocando su arma, al igual que el resto se preparaba para enfrentar a los sincorazones, sin perder tiempo alguno los héroes entraron en acción antes que sus enemigos, como siempre no mostraron ser una amenaza, en especial para el joven shinsengumi que supo manejar la situación muy bien a pesar de ser su primera vez. Una vez que terminaron con la pelea continuaron el trayecto, hasta que llegaron a la enorme edificación.

-"Aquí es dónde vive" pregunto Sora.

-"Si" respondió Esteban.

-"Muy bien, sólo tenemos q…" pero antes de que el elegido pudiera poner un pie en el terreno. "Ahhh" dijo, ya que una fuerza extraña lo repelió al instante.

-"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Syaoran mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-"Si…pero qué fue eso" pregunto al mismo tiempo que Esteban se acercaba, pero se detuvo más atrás que donde había llegado Sora, con una mano comenzó a tocar lo que parecía ser una especie de campo de fuerza.

-"Parece que el enemigo no quiere que entremos" responde Esteban.

-"Así es tontos, ahora por qué no simplemente se van y nos dejan en paz" dice Zukihiro desde la seguridad del palacio.

-"Y ahora qué hacemos" pregunto Sora, Esteban sonrió.

-"Aléjense" dijo y ellos lo obedecieron. Su poder oscuro comenzó a crecer y crecer haciendo que la atmosfera a su alrededor se tornara pesada, llevo su brazo derecho hacia atrás y la magia se acumulo en él, después lanzo un golpe del cual salió su kudan Cancerbero (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**) éste se impacto en la barrera, destruyéndola por completo.

-"¡Imposible!" exclamo el mago tratando de mantenerse en pie ya que la fuerza con la que el kudan choco contra la barrera sacudió el palacio.

-"¡Zukihiro!" grito muy irritada la voz del Shogun, lo que lo asusto.

-Afuera, Esteban lentamente recuperaba sus fuerzas después de ese ataque. Ninguno del grupo podía hablar debido a la impresión causada por lo que acababan de ver.

-"¿Entramos?" pregunto el vampiro hechicero irónicamente.

-"S…s…si" asintieron Sora y los demás algo asustados

-En la habitación principal, el Shogun estaba molesto con su joven mago por haber fallado en la misión. "Creí que tu plan se desharía de ellos" dice el Shogun, a su lado estaba la nega sombra de las largas coletas.

-"Perdóneme su magnificencia, pero no esperaba que levantaran sus armas en contra de los aldeanos".

-"Las excusas no te salvarán, si quieres que perdone tu estupidez asegúrate de derrotarlos aquí".

-"¿Derrotarlos? ¿Yo?".

-"Acaso tengo que repetírtelo, todos nuestros soldados fueron transformados en sincorazones con el fin de hacerlos más fuertes. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que son invencibles y las probabilidades de que lleguen aquí en una pieza son muy altas, así que ve ahora".

-"S…si señor" respondió y se fue de la habitación.

-"Creo que estás siendo muy duro con él" dice la nega sombra seductoramente.

-"Lo hago para asegurar mi control sobre él. Por cierto…me pregunto que habrá pasado con Cho, no recuerdo haberlo visto salir luego que lo eche". Ella sonrió maléficamente.

-"No te preocupes, muy pronto lo verás" respondió al mismo tiempo que en una parte del palacio, una enorme sombra había terminado de devorar a un sincorazon.

-Después de haber derrotado a unos sincorazones en el camino, el grupo estaba a punto de entrar a una habitación más grande.

-"Huff…deberás que eso era un grupo de sincorazones" dice Sora exhausto.

-"Al menos ya nos estamos acercando" dijo Tetsunosuke con una sonrisa.

-"Si tienes razón" responde mientras Esteban abre la puerta de la habitación. Para su sorpresa, se topan con que la habitación representaba un pueblo hundido bajo el agua, había edificios y caminos de piedra por toda la habitación. No obstante, lo más extraño era cómo por arte de magia, burbujas salían del agua y flotaban sin reventar.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunto el elegido tratando de tocar una de las burbujas flotantes. Pero por juego del destino, Syaoran y Esteban tomaron su mano antes de que la tocara. "¿Qué ocurre?".

-"No la toques" dice Syaoran.

-"Por qué".

-"Porque esa agua no es normal" dice Esteban.

-"Están en lo correcto" responde Zukihiro haciéndose presente en la habitación acompañado de varios sincorazones magos, el hechicero flotaba sobre el líquido gracias a su esfera, mientras que los sincorazones flotaban como si nada.

-"Como pueden ver, el agua que rodea esta habitación es ácido y si lo tocan tengan la seguridad de que morirán quemados, jojojo" reía con su mano tapando su boca.

-"Parece que tendremos que acabar con este raro para poder seguir" dice Sora muy serio.

-"No" responde Esteban colocando su brazo delante del portador de la llave. "Él es mío…debo suponer que eres una especie de mago no es así" le dice al enemigo.

-"Así es, mi nombre es Zukihiro, el hechicero más hermoso de todo el mundo".

-"Je, pues yo no pregunte por belleza, sólo pregunte si tenías poderes mágicos y parece que estaba en lo correcto".

-"Esteban" dice Sora.

-"Escuchen, tratare de darles una oportunidad para que continúen hasta donde se encuentran el Shogun, mas les vale no detenerse por mí o regresar a ayudarme".

-"Como si fuera a permitirles eso" dijo Zukihiro volando hacia ellos junto con los sincorazones, Esteban sonrió malignamente y se lanzo contra él, llevándolo con toda su fuerza hasta un muro donde lo retuvo, los sincorazones le prestaron más atención a él que a los otros.

-"Esa es nuestra oportunidad" dijo Kenshin.

-"Lo sé, pero cómo vamos a cruzar" pregunto Sora mientras Syaoran observaba el terreno.

-"Por ahí" dijo señalando un camino de piedras que estaba cerca de ellos.

-"De acuerdo, vamos" responde moviendo su brazo en señal de que lo siguieran. Sora fue el primero, seguido por Syaoran, Tetsunosuke y Kenshin.

-"**Thundaga**".

-"**Fuuka Shourai**" decían Sora y Syaoran usando sus hechizos para mantener a las burbujas lejos de ellos.

-Esteban retenía al hechicero sin usar mucho su fuerza, para él era demasiado fácil detener al joven mago y resistir los ataques de los sincorazones.

-"Maldito" murmuro Zukihiro muy enfadado por lo que había hecho, inmediatamente las burbujas empezaron a volar rápidamente hacia él, impactándose en Esteban. Sora y sus amigos lo veían resistir los constantes ataques, sin embargo no se detuvieron por nada; siguieron el camino, saltaron a una torre que se encontraba en su camino y luego a otro camino de piedras que conectaba con la otra parte de la habitación. Apenas cruzaron, el vampiro soltó al joven mago y aterrizo en otro edificio. Zukihiro veía a Esteban muy molesto mientras que él lo veía con una cara de satisfacción lamiendo sus labios.

-"¿Están seguros de que ese sujeto estará bien?" pregunto Tetsunosuke.

-"Por supuesto" respondió Syaoran.

-"Él sabe cuidarse solo mejor que nosotros" responde Sora.

-Sin previo aviso, una enorme esfera de metal casi golpea a Sora si no es por Kenshin que lo saco del camino.

-"¿Estás herido?" pregunto el samurai mientras lo cubría con sus brazos.

-"No, pero estuvo muy cerca" responde una vez que Kenshin retiro sus brazos de él, Sora se dio cuenta de que Syaoran había hecho lo mismo que Kenshin para proteger a Tetsunosuke.

-"Grahhh" dice una voz grave en las sombras que pronto se hizo visible.

-"Eso es…" dice el elegido pasmado, al ver un sincorazon del tipo nega sombra pero más grande y más musculoso, con una cadena atada en su brazo derecho y en su mano sostenía la esfera conectada a la cadena.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza con este cápitulo pero lamentablemente mañana comienzo la universidad T_T así que todos mis fics serán actualizados de vie-dom aunque si tengo suerte tratare de actualizar aunque sea uno en la semana, eso si no tengo mucho que hacer XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**V**_

-La última vez que vimos a Sora y a sus amigos, habían entrado en el palacio del Shogun con el fin de detenerlo y buscar cualquier tipo de información que lo vinculara con los nega sombra. Su viaje llego a una parada inesperada cuando se toparon con un sincorazon vicioso. Sora, Syaoran y Kenshin se preparaban para luchar contra él.

-"Muy bien chicos, con nosotros cuatro será suficiente para derrotarlo" dijo el elegido, sin darse cuenta de que Tetsunosuke retrocedía lentamente, fue cuando el joven pelo marrón de la llave lo vio.

-"Tetsu qué te ocurre" pregunto Sora, él no lo sabía pero la mente del joven shinsengumi lo estaba haciendo dudar.

-"Q…q…qué me ocurre, quiero huir de aquí pero no puedo, mis piernas no me responden y no puedo mover mis brazos para sacar mis katanas…mi cuerpo me ha abandonado" pensaba el pelirrojo lleno de pavor.

-El sincorazon tomo la enorme esfera de metal y la arrojo contra ellos nuevamente, Syaoran y Kenshin la esquivaron, pero el ataque iba directo contra el asustado niño.

-"¡Tetsunosuke!" grito el samurai.

-"¡Esquívalo!" exclamo el otro joven de pelo marrón. No obstante, sus palabras no llegaban a su subconsciente y la esfera estaba a pocos metros de golpearlo.

-"**Reflega**" exclamo la voz de Sora, en ese momento una barrera protegió al pelirrojo y a él del ataque. Sin pensarlo mucho, el joven portador tomo la mano de Tetsu y comenzó a llevárselo de donde estaban.

-"Syaoran, Kenshin se los encargo" dice Sora llevándose al asustado chico del lugar, el sincorazon ni se molesto en seguirlos, prefirió acabar con los dos que se habían quedado a luchar contra él.

-"Debo admitir que una vez más me sorprendes" le dice el Shogun a la nega sombra mientras veía la pelea. "Jamás espere que tuvieras un sincorazon tan fuerte bajo tu poder".

-"Es lo bueno de tener sirvientes que fácilmente pueden ser reemplazados". El Shogun miraba detenidamente al sincorazon mientras lo asociaba con sus palabras.

-"No me digas qué" exclamo exaltado.

-"En efecto, lo que estas viendo ahora es nada menos que la oscuridad misma de tu fiel sirviente" respondió con una sonrisa maligna. "Que ironía hace horas te quejaste de él por ser débil, pero si los comparamos él tiene mucho más poder que tú".

-"¡Qué! Eso es imposible, nadie es más fuerte que yo".

-"Así que estás desesperado por conseguir poder" pregunto sarcásticamente.

-"Haría todo lo que fuese necesario para obtenerlo".

-"Lo que sea" dice maliciosamente.

-"Lo que sea" repitió muy serio. En la mano de la nega sombra que estaba detrás de su espalda, apareció su espada.

-"Entonces permíteme ayudarte con tu problema" y en sólo segundos todo se volvió oscuro para el Shogun.

-En la batalla de Esteban y Zukihiro, ambos magos utilizaban sus poderes entre ellos. El vampiro de noble corazón utilizaba sus hechizos oscuros de largo alcance mientras el otro mago controlaba el agua ácida de acuerdo a su voluntad. Esteban saltaba de edificación en edificación esquivando los ataques (**recuerden que el campo estaba lleno de agua y habían edificios y otros objetos que flotaban en ella**).

-"Jajaja, sólo mira lo horrible que estás" dice Zukihiro con un tono de burla muy feminista mientras el ácido se carcomía la vestimenta de Esteban al igual que partes de su cuerpo.

-"No eres más que un engreído humano que necesita saber su lugar en este mundo" respondió.

-"Tch, no eres más que un pobre guerrero temerario que no conoce sus límites ni acepta su derrota".

-"¿Límites…derrota? Pfff…jejeje".

-"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" pregunto Zukihiro molesto.

-"El dolor es algo que va muy bien con mi personalidad, sin importar cuántas veces este cuerpo sea mutilado, mi voluntad me mantendrá en pie… ¡Así que vamos, utiliza todo tu poder y trata de borrar mi existencia!".

-Mientras tanto, Sora y Tetsunosuke habían logrado alejarse del campo de batalla, el joven de pelo marrón estaba tratando de recuperar su energía porque de los dos, él fue quien más corrió.

-"Parece…que lo logramos" jadeo Sora sosteniéndose de la pared. "¿Estás bien?" le pregunto a su amigo que estaba muy callado mientras estaba sentado en el suelo.

-"Lo siento, no sé que fue lo que me paso allá atrás" susurro.

-"Tenías miedo" responde el elegido seriamente, como si lo hubiera sabido desde un principio. En ese momento el pelirrojo recordó una anécdota de su pasado, en la cual veía a un hombre de largo cabello rodeado por llamas acercársele.

-"…si, tienes razón" respondió algo decepcionado, al mismo tiempo que Sora se sentaba a su lado.

-"No tienes porque sentirte avergonzado, al principio yo también tenía miedo de los sincorazones" decía recordando la primera vez que se enfrento contra Darkside (kh1).

-"¡Claro que si! Por mi culpa dejamos a Syaoran y a Kenshin atrás con ese monstruo" le reclamo asumiendo una posición defensiva.

-"Tetsu".

-"Tenemos que regresar y ayudarlos, esta vez seré más valiente" dijo listo para recorrer el camino de regreso pero Sora tomo su mano, Tetsunosuke giro su cabeza y lo vio a los ojos, tenía una mirada muy seria.

-"No, dejémosle ese trabajo a ellos, tratemos de concentrarnos en derrotar al Shogun quién es el que esta detrás de todo esto, te prometo que si lo hacemos ese sincorazon desaparecerá como los otros" dice sin mostrar ninguna seña de risa, parecía que hablaba en serio.

-"Esta bien, si lo que dices es cierto entonces será mejor ponernos en marcha" responde muy decidido.

-"Si" asintió Sora.

-"Grrrrahhh" rugió el sincorazon gigante que se había vuelto loco y estaba destruyéndolo todo a su alrededor. Syaoran y Kenshin se habían refugiado atrás de unas columnas destruidas, esperando que la criatura se calmara pero parecía que era difícil.

-"Syaoran qué haremos" le pregunto Mokona muy asustada.

-"Si salimos ahora es probable que nos golpee con esa enorme esfera de metal" dice Kenshin mientras el sincorazon la agitaba por toda la sala.

-"Tenemos que buscar la forma de detenerlo por unos minutos para luego atacarlo" dijo el joven de pelo marrón.

-"Pero cómo" pregunto el samurai lo que hizo que el guerrero-mago pensara en una posible solución. Aunque no tuviera pensado en participar en la batalla, Mokona trataba de aportar aunque fuese una idea.

-"¡Lo tengo!" exclamo Mokona sin darse cuenta de que el sincorazon la había escuchado. "Si Syaoran usa su Fuuka shourai de seguro podrán ganarle".

-"Puede funcionar" respondió el conocedor de la magia. En ese momento el enorme monstruo los saco de su escondite violentamente.

-"¡Syaoran hazlo ahora!" exclamo Kenshin esquivando el ataque.

-"Si" asintió, llevo su espada enfrente de su rostro y coloco sus dedos índice y medio de la mano izquierda en la hoja de su espada. "**Fuuka Shourai**" y una ráfaga de aire mucho más fuerte que la última vez rompió la cadena que estaba conectada con la esfera, desarmando al enemigo. Oportunidad que aprovecho Kenshin para cortarlo por la espalda, el sincorazon no pudiendo resistir el ataque se desvaneció en el aire.

-"¡Yayyy! Lo lograron" exclamo Mokona muy feliz.

-"Querrás decir que lo logramos" dice el amable samurai.

-"¿Huh?"

-"Si no nos hubieras dado esa idea Mokona, no hubiéramos podido ganar por eso te lo agradecemos".

-"Hmmm, están haciendo que Mokona se avergüence frente a ustedes" dice ruborizada mientras sus dos amigos que le sonreían.

-"Será mejor que sigamos a Sora y a Tetsu antes de que se nos adelanten" dijo Kenshin.

-"Cierto" asintió Syaoran seriamente y lo dos continuaron su camino.

* * *

-De vuelta con la batalla de magia, ambos magos no se rendían ante las habilidades del otro. Esteban logro tomar a Zukihiro con ambas manos y casi logra morder su cuello sino es porque con un simple movimiento de sus dos dedos, el hechicero envió una ola contra Esteban que lo hundió en el mar.

-"Ja…ja…te lo mereces…por ser tan persistente" dice Zukihiro jadeando por lo cansado y lastimado que estaba. En ese momento algo salió del ácido muy rápido, tan rápido que el mago no pudo verlo claramente hasta que se poso en un edificio, era el fiel ayudante de Esteban Euromolos.

-"Por poco y muero allá bajo" dice el pequeño dragón esquelético tratando de secarse rápidamente.

-"Jejeje, me asustaste pequeño insecto, por poco creí que ese molesto sujeto seguía con vida pero ya es muy obvio que no logro sobrevivir" dice Zukihiro. Euromolos aleteo un poco sus alas para secarse sin prestarle atención a sus palabras.

-"No deberías juzgar a mi amo así de fácil" susurro. De repente, detrás de Zukihiro, salió algo del mar de ácido con la suficiente fuerza para crear una ola. El mago femenino giro su cabeza y vio a Esteban casi sin ropa, con la mayor parte del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo sin piel por el ácido y una macabra sonrisa.

-"No…no puede ser" pensó el mago muy asustado de su presencia. En sólo segundo el hechicero oscuro voló hacia él y sin tomarlo con sus manos, clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de su enemigo. La fuerza con que lo embistió lo llevo hasta una de las edificaciones donde lo retuvo sin usar sus manos.

-"Mal…maldito…no dejare que te salgas con la tuya" murmuro Zukihiro y trato de usar su hechizo de la ola pero por alguna razón no podía hacerlo. "¡Qué! Pero…por qué…por qué no puedo controlar el agua" pensaba muy preocupado mientras movía sus dedos repetitivamente.

-"Es inútil" responde Esteban sin quitarle los colmillos de su cuello. "No sólo estoy absorbiendo tu sangre, también te estoy quitando tus poderes. Dentro de unos minutos quedarás hecho polvo y yo me recuperare del todo daño que me causaste" decía mientras las heridas de su cuerpo se iban reparando por si solas.

-"Eres un…" dice Zukihiro casi sin fuerza alguna.

-"Es una lástima, tú que te autoproclamaste el mago de la infinita belleza muera de esta forma tan patética y grotesca".

-"¡N…n…noooo!" grito el mago.

-Después que Esteban terminara de saciar su apetito se dirigió a su fiel ayudante. "Puedes sentir el poder de Sora y los otros".

-"Si, están unos pisos más arriba" respondió Euromolos mirando el techo.

-"Ya veo…" dice caminando hasta donde él estaba, el pequeño dragón subió a su blanco hombro mientras su amo veía el techado. "Sería una perdida de tiempo seguir el camino que tomaron, así que usaremos un atajo" dijo y salto hacía arriba con la intención de destruir el techo y abrirse paso hasta donde ellos estaban, cosa que hizo con mucha facilidad.

-"Ya casi llegamos" le dice Sora a Tetsunosuke mientras corrían por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a unas puertas azules que abrieron violentamente.

-"¡Shogun!" exclamo el elegido molesto. En la lujosa habitación estaba el causante de todo dándoles la espalda, como si no los hubiera escuchado.

-"¿Estará sordo?" le pregunto el pelirrojo al de pelo marrón.

-"No sé, tratemos de atacarlo a ver que pasa" respondió. En ese momento el Shogun se dio la vuelta y los vio con una mirada completamente perdida y sin vida.

-"¿Q…qué le pasa?" pregunto Sora.

-"Acaso no lo ves" responde una voz femenina que pronto se hizo presente en la habitación. Era la nega sombra que había ayudado al Shogun y a los otros en sus planes malignos, estaba escondida tras el trono del dictador, esperando a que ellos llegaran.

-"Su corazón ya le pertenece a la oscuridad" dice maliciosamente.

-"¡Tú!" dijo el elegido molesto mientras veía la cara de la joven y recordaba todas las veces que estuvo cerca de los de su clase (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Es un placer conocerte Sora, elegido por la llave de la luz" decía sentándose en el trono de una forma muy seductora. "Mi nombre es **Helena**, espero que lo recuerdes".

-"No necesito que me digas tu nombre, sólo dime dónde tienes prisioneras a Kairi y a la amiga de Syaoran" dijo, luego invoco su llave espada.

-"Lo siento, pero esa información es confidencial y no se nos permite andar por ahí diciéndoselo a cualquiera".

-"¿Qué?".

-"Pero si te diré algo…" decía sentándose correctamente en la silla y mirándolo seriamente. "Ya no necesitamos ocultarnos de ustedes o de cualquiera, así que te sugiero que cuides bien tu espalda, porque a diferencia de la pobre Organización XIII…si llegarás a morir no afectaría nuestros planes".

-"De qué planes hablas" pregunto algo molesto.

-"La ronda de preguntas termino elegido, ahora es tiempo de que experimentes el dolor y el temor" dijo, después chasqueo sus dedos y el Shogun comenzó a sufrir mucho mientras un aura oscura rodeaba su cuerpo. Sora y Tetsunosuke vieron como el malvado dictador era cubierto completamente por una armadura oscura con el símbolo de los sincorazones, máscara de demonio y en su mano derecha aparecía un enorme machete.

-"Somos dos contra uno, no crees que tenemos algo de ventaja" dice Sora en un tono de burla.

-"No te preocupes, él les dará un buen enfrentamiento" decía al mismo tiempo que el Shogun iba paso a paso hacia ellos.

-"¡Ja! Ni siquiera puede ir más rápido que nosotros, será pan comido". Pero para su sorpresa cuando el enemigo dio el tercer paso desapareció.

-"¡Qué!" dice Sora sorprendido. El Shogun rápidamente apareció detrás de ambos jóvenes y de un solo golpe envió al elegido al otro lado de la habitación.

-"¡Sora!" grito Tetsunosuke. Sin darse cuenta, el Shogun lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto, listo para descabezarlo con su gigantesca espada.

-"¡Tetsu!" exclamo Sora adolorido. Nuevamente el shinsengumi fue invadido por los temores de su pasado al ver la terrorífica máscara justo enfrente de él.

-"No…no otra vez" pensaba asustado mientras el Shogun alzaba su enorme machete por encima de su cabeza. "No, no puedo dejar que mi miedo vuelva a causarle problemas a los demás, todos cuentan conmigo y no puedo dejar que esa esperanza desaparezca" pensó justamente cuando su contrincante estaba listo para quitarle la vida.

-"¡Tetsuuu!" exclamo el elegido tratando de levantarse pese al fuerte golpe que había recibido.

-"¡No dejare que lastimes a aquellos a los que apreció!" exclamo el pelirrojo deteniendo el ataque del Shogun con ambas katanas. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como su fuerza igualo a la del monstruo. Sin embargo, el sincorazon iba por su segundo ataque pero Sora pudo llegar a auxiliarlo gracias a su hechizo **Curaga**. Detuvo el machete con su llave e hizo retroceder al villano.

-"Trabajemos juntos" dice Sora.

-"Si" asintió el shinsengumi.

-El joven de pelo marrón corrió hacia el Shogun, bloqueó uno de sus ataques y se hizo a un lado para que el shinsengumi pudiera darle un golpe directo en su armadura. El sincorazon trato de cortar al pelirrojo pero éste detuvo su ataque y permitió que su amigo atacara su armadura con su arma. Los dos repitieron exitosamente esta estrategia unas tres veces, en la cuarta apenas Tetsunosuke lo bloqueo los dos fueron contra él en un potente ataque que dejo al Shogun de rodillas.

-"¡Qué! No me digas que esos chiquillos son más fuertes que tu" le reclamo Helena.

-"Parece que las cosas no salieron como querías no es verdad" dice el portador de la llave sarcásticamente.

-"Tch, cierra la boca niño que ni siquiera tú podrías detener mis ataques" dijo la nega sombra invocando su espada corta decorada como una rosa.

-"Quisiera verte intentarlo".

-"Mala elección" murmuro malignamente y para desgracia de Sora, la hoja de la espada se dividió en varias partes que estaban conectadas entre sí por una cuerda negra, era como si su espada se hubiera transformado en una cadena. Y como ella había dicho fue una mala elección de su parte porque no sólo no vio el ataque, sino que no lo envió contra él pero contra Tetsunosuke, lastimándolo gravemente.

-"¡Oh no!" dice muy preocupado, trato de correr hacia él, pero el Shogun le bloqueo el camino. "Rayos" pensó muy enojado.

-"Jajaja, creo que ahora quien esta en desventaja eres tú" dice Helena burlándose de él.

-"**Raitei Shourai**" exclamo la voz de Syaoran y un gran relámpago se impacto en la espalda del Shogun, haciendo que se desplomara en el suelo y se desintegrara, liberando su corazón.

-"¡Sora!" grito Mokona desde lejos llamando su atención.

-"Chicos, no saben cuánto me alegra que estén bien" les dice a sus amigos que habían llegado en el momento preciso. Helena dio un pequeño suspiro.

-"Si tan sólo te hubieses dejado vencer por ese sincorazon, ya estarías de nuestro lado" dice algo decepcionada dirigiéndose a Syaoran, él le dio una mirada enojada.

-"Sora…quién es ella" pregunto.

-"Es una de los nega sombra, su nombre es Helena y sabe donde tienen a Kairi y a Sakura pero no he podido sacarle la respuesta" respondió.

-"Si trabajamos juntos podremos hacerlo" dice muy decidido tomando su espada con firmeza.

-"Ustedes háganse cargo de ella" dijo Kenshin, "yo cuidare de Tetsunosuke" decía cargando al inconsciente joven pelirrojo en su espalda.

-"Si" asintió Sora, "te lo encargamos".

-"Así que vendrán los dos contra mí, esta bien mejor para mí" dice la nega sombra. Pero antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algún movimiento el suelo comenzó a romperse hasta que se abrió un agujero por el cual salió Esteban.

-"¡Esteban!" exclamo Sora muy feliz.

-"Y justamente tenía que llegar en este momento" pensó Helena muy enojada.

-El vampiro aterrizo cerca de sus amigos con una cara de satisfacción. "Vaya, vaya al parecer mi sentido común no mentía…ahora si es tan amable señorita, podría decirme dónde se esconde su líder para que podamos saldar cuentas".

-"Hmph, no lo sé y si lo supiera no te lo diría" responde molesta. "Lo siento Syaoran pero parece que tendremos que esperar un poco más para tu iniciación como sincorazon, hasta entonces queridos amigos" decía mientras caminaba hacia un portal oscuro que había aparecido detrás de ella.

-"¡Se escapa!" exclamo Sora corriendo hacia ella pero el portal despareció. "Maldición" dijo cuando vio que no pudo detenerla.

-"Estuvimos tan cerca" dice Syaoran triste.

-"La próxima vez no dejaré que tengan tanta suerte" dice Esteban.

-Más tarde ese día, vemos a nuestros héroes despidiéndose de sus nuevos amigos, ya que no había necesidad de que siguieran permaneciendo en ese mundo.

-"Cuídense mucho en su viaje" les dijo Kenshin con una sonrisa.

-"Ustedes también" le respondió Sora, quien luego miró Tetsunosuke con cierto remordimiento. "Lo siento Tetsu, por mi culpa resultaste herido".

-"No te preocupes Sora" respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. "Sanare muy pronto, tú sólo preocúpate de darle una lección a esa chica de mi parte de acuerdo" le dijo extendiendo su puño.

-"¡Por supuesto!" asintió el elegido con una sonrisa, usando su puño para golpear el del joven shinsengumi.

-"Será mejor que nos vayamos Tetsu" le dijo el samurai mientras miraba el oscuro cielo, parecía que iba a llover.

-"¡Si!" asintió el chico con una sonrisa y ambos emprendieron su viaje al siguiente pueblo.

-"Nos volveremos a ver" pensaba Sora feliz al mismo tiempo que los veía alejarse de ellos. "Muy pronto".

-"¡Lo encontré Maléfica!" dijo Pedro alzando por encima de su cabeza un espejo.

-"Bien hecho mi fiel sirviente" responde Maléfica muy calmada.

-"Pero no entiendo qué es lo que tiene de especial este espejo" decía sin percatarse que en él se había reflejado un rostro humano color verde. Cuando lo vio se asusto y soltó el espejo pero no se rompió porque éste floto por encima de ellos.

-"Ha pasado mucho tiempo no es verdad…Espejo mágico" dice Maléfica maliciosamente. El espejo sólo la miro con enojo, como si de todas las personas que querían buscarlo, ella era la que menos quería ver.

-"Maléfica" respondió algo enojado.

* * *

**Aprovechando el tiempo libre que me ha dado la universidad xD he actualizado éste fic después de tanto tiempo, por favor comenten y preparense! xq en la siguiente parte del fic será el turno de Riku y sus amigos de protagonizar la aventura**

**Riku: Wiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Yo: ...ok**

**Riku: (ruborizado) **

**Yo: xD**


	6. Chapter 6

_**VI**_

-En una zona montañosa muy alejada de la civilización, un portal oscuro se abrió y de su interior salieron nada menos que el elegido por la llave espada de la oscuridad acompañado por el décimo líder de los Vongola Tsuna y su tutor bebe; no muy atrás venía la joven gato Sakurako.

-"Uhhh…Riku, estás seguro que este es lugar" pregunto Tsuna confundido por la apariencia de su alrededor.

-"Si, en este lugar se encuentra un viejo amigo mío que nos proveerá el equipo necesario para encontrar a los nega sombras" respondió mientras guiaba a sus compañeros.

-"Deja de ser tan miedoso" le dijo su tutor Reborn golpeándolo en la nuca, por poco y el pobre Tsuna golpea su cara en el piso. En ese momento, Riku recordaba lo que el rey Mickey le había dicho antes de partir

Flashback

Riku: _¡Está vivo!_

Mickey: _Eso fue lo que mi maestro Yen Sid me dijo. Si llegase a ser cierto entonces necesitaremos contactarlo lo más rápido posible antes que los nega sombras decidan actuar en su contra_

Fin del flashback

-"Es una lastima que ni Neku, Reid o Ruca nos acompañen" dice Sakurako un poco triste. (**Leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**).

-"No tenían otra opción, sus amigos estaban esperando su regreso " dijo Riku. "Pero no te preocupes lo volveremos a ver muy pronto" dijo el elegido.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto.

-"Lo sé…gracias a alguien muy especial" decía mientras recordaba a Sora sonriéndole. Después de eso, continuaron su camino por el largo camino montañoso.

Mientras tanto…

-Maléfica estaba conversando con el extraño rostro verde reflejado en el espejo. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo no es verdad espejo mágico" dijo.

-"Maléfica…de todas las personas que podían encontrarme tú eres la menos quería que lo hiciera" respondió el espejo.

-"Temo que necesito de tus conocimientos" dijo, luego chasqueo sus dedos y Pedro velozmente le entrego su cetro en sus manos. "Mi cetro fue destruido y quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a la única persona capaz de repararlo".

-"Y qué gano yo con hacerlo" pregunto el espejo de manera sarcástica.

-"Interesante" respondió Maléfica. "Es la primera vez que te rehúsas a seguir las órdenes de alguien mas, acaso estabas siendo influenciado por la Reina mientras vivía" (**Blancanieves**).

-"Ahora que ella no está aquí puedo hacer lo que yo quiera".

-"¿Pero a qué costo? seguir viviendo aquí, oculto de las demás personas. Únete a mí y juntos seremos invencibles".

-"Incluso podríamos darte cualquier reino como regalo" dice Pedro tratando de convencerlo.

-"¡Yo no necesito un reino para controlarlo! si lo tuviera pronto las personas se aprovecharían de mi apariencia para iniciar una rebelión y la anarquía dominaría" responde enojado asustando a Pedro. "Mi único deseo es el conocimiento, una vez que posea toda la información del universo seré invencible".

-"Entonces tenemos un trato, tú me ayudas a reparar mi cetro y yo con gusto te daré toda esa información que necesitas" dice Maléfica maliciosamente.

-"Acepto" respondió el espejo con una sonrisa diabólica.

De vuelta en la montaña…

-Riku y los otros habían llegado a la entrada de una cueva. "Una vez que atravesemos esta caverna llegaremos a la ciudad" dice el joven de cabello gris inspeccionando la entrada.

-"Esta demasiado oscuro adentro" dice Sakurako asustada.

-"No te preocupes, Tsuna puede ayudarnos con su habilidad de última voluntad" dice el bebe mafioso de forma sarcástica.

-"¡Yo no soy ninguna especie de vela o linterna!" le reclamo su estudiante. Nuevamente el maestro estaba avergonzando a Tsuna enfrente de los demás.

-"Eso no será necesario Reborn-san" responde Riku con una sonrisa y caminando lejos de ellos.

-"**Puerta al abismo ábrete ¡Will of the Wisp!"** exclamo clavando su llave espada en el suelo. Después, varias flamas azules con rostros comenzaron a salir del lugar donde estaba clavada y empezaron a volar alrededor de los jóvenes.

-"¡Amo Riku, que bueno verlo de nuevo!" exclamo feliz una de las flamas azules.

-"Es bueno verlos de nuevo" responde con una sonrisa y acariciándola con su dedo índice. "Necesito su ayuda, podrían guiarnos a través de esta cueva".

-"¡Cuente con nosotros!" exclamaron todos los fuegos.

-Dentro de la caverna, las pequeñas flamas alumbraban lo suficiente como para ayudarlos a cruzar, parecía que el trayecto iba a ser calmado y sin problema alguno. Una pequeña piedra cayo cerca de los pies de Sakurako, el roce hizo que se asustara y se aferrara del brazo del joven elegido de cabello blanco.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Riku tomándola por los brazos.

-"Que… ¡oh lo siento!" respondió ruborizada.

-"No, no fue tu culpa" dice también ruborizado.

-"Amo Riku no sabía que ella era su novia" dijo una de las flamas de manera muy pícara.

-"¡No digas tonterías! Ella es una amiga mía y nada más" exclamo más ruborizado que antes, Sakurako también estaba ruborizada por el comentario que hizo la pequeña flama.

-Sin que se percataran, una enorme sombra comenzó a moverse entre las estalagmitas de la cueva. No obstante, Riku pudo captarla a tiempo antes de que los atacara por la espalda. Tomó a Sakurako con ambos brazos y la sacó del camino.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto la joven felina en los brazos del elegido, él giro su cabeza y vio a un gran dragón gris con cuernos. En su cuerpo tenía incrustado varios cristales al igual que en su espalda, formando una cadena hasta su cola.

-"Quédate atrás" dice Riku invocando su llave espada, las pequeñas flamas sabiendo lo que iba a pasar formaron un área por encima de ellos, lo suficientemente grande como para que pudieran pelear sin preocuparse por no poder ver. La enorme bestia abalanzó sobre él, pero fue enviado contra una de las paredes de la cueva gracias a un golpe que le dio Tsuna en su estado de **híper última voluntad**.

-"Estás bien" le pregunto el joven líder de la mafia con una voz muy sería. Tanto la flama naranja de su frente como la de sus guantes irradiaron una flama que ilumino más el área.

-"Si, no logró hacerme daño" respondió. En ese momento, el dragón lanzó un enorme rugido y de su boca dejó salir un rayo brillante que apenas tuvo contacto con el suelo creó varios cristales.

-"¿Puede hacer conjuros también?" pensó Riku. Cuando de repente su enemigo repitió el mismo ataque, por suerte los dos jóvenes lograron esquivar el ataque, luego se colocaron enfrente de Sakurako y Reborn justo cuando el dragón regresó a la oscuridad de la cueva.

-"¿Puedes verlo?" le pregunto a Tsuna, ya que él estaba usando sus guantes de fuego para levantarse del suelo.

-"No, es muy difícil hacerlo aún cuando tenemos iluminada una parte de la caverna" respondió.

-"Ten mucho cuidado" dice Riku algo preocupado. "No sabemos que más pueda hacer".

-"Si" asintió seriamente. Fue cuando el silencio reinó en el área hasta que el dragón se abalanzó sobre ellos. El décimo líder de los Vongola rápidamente voló hacia el dragón.

-"Si Tsuna lo noquea ganaremos" pensó el elegido. Desconocido para él, la bestia sacó del camino a su amigo con un simple golpe de su cola.

-"¡Tsuna!" exclamo el elegido de cabello plateado, en ese momento el dragón creo una barrera que atrapó a Sakurako y Reborn.

-"¡Riku!" exclamo Sakurako preocupada.

-"Maldición" murmuro Riku. El dragón fue lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el elegido de la oscuridad para continuar el combate.

-"No tengo tiempo para jugar" le dijo seriamente. La bestia nuevamente se abalanzo sobre él para comérselo, pero no pudo porque Riku había cambiado a su forma oscura (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**), permitiéndole retener las grandes fáuces del dragón.

"Parece que ya no eres tan rudo después de todo" le dijo Riku en un tono sarcástico.

-"¡Riku!" exclamo Tsuna quién estaba regresando luego del golpe que había recibido.

-"¡Tsuna!" respondió el elegido aliviado."¡Olvídate de mí y ayuda a Sakurako y Reborn!" dice Riku convenciéndolo de que tenía todo controlado. El joven de pelo marrón asintió y voló hasta donde estaban sus amigos atrapados por la burbuja.

-El líder de la familia Vongola desde el aire, colocó una mano enfrente la barrera de cristales. Sus lentes de contacto en sus ojos calcularon la información necesaria y luego de unos segundos. "**XBurner**" dijo lanzando un rayo de fuego que la destruyó.

-"Bien lo logró" pensó el elegido. Sin embargo, el dragón de cristal logró cerrar su fáuces con el elegido adentro.

-"¡Riku!" gritaron sus amigos preocupados.

-"Eres un chico malo **Rainbow Dragon**" dijo la voz de un joven que levantó una gran arma en su contra. "Esta no es tu hora de almorzar" y disparó hacia el cuello del dragón, éste no murió pero si escupió al joven de cabello plateado hacia donde estaba su salvador.

_-"Por favor discúlpalo" le dijo el joven llamando la atención de Riku. Era un joven de 21 años, rubio con chaqueta blanca y negra. "A veces juega demasiado rudo"_

* * *

-"Por favor discúlpalo" le dijo el joven llamando la atención de Riku. Era un joven de 21 años, rubio con chaqueta blanca y negra. "A veces juega demasiado rudo"

-Una vez que se disculpo en nombre del dragón, fue hasta donde estaba para acariciarlo después de haberlo lastimado. "Ustedes deben estar muy locos al haber entrado en la cueva del Rainbow dragon".

-"Lo sentimos, no sabíamos que esta parte de la caverna era su hogar" respondió el elegido. "Mi nombre es Riku, él es Tsuna y su maestro Reborn y ella Sakurako"

-"Muchas gracias por habernos ayudado" respondió la joven felina. El joven dejó de acariciar al dragón una vez que logró calmarlo y se acercó al grupo.

-"Soy Layle, es un placer" dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Sakurako **(final fantasy crystal chronicles crystal bearers**).

-"N...n...no tienes porq..." respondió sonrojada.

-"Por cierto Layle, sabes si por aquí hay un lugar llamado **Okudaira District**" dijo Riku llamando su atención.

-"Está cruzando está montaña" respondió señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás.

-"Sabes si por casualidad en ese lugar está un hombre llamado Ansem el Sabio (**kh**)" pregunto el elegido ansioso.

-"Depende, quién desea saberlo" pregunto Layle muy serio.

-"Soy un viejo amigo de él y necesito verlo lo más pronto posible" respondió. El joven rubio miró su determinación y decidió que no era una mala persona.

-"De acuerdo, los llevare hasta allá" y el grupo se pusó en marcha.

-En el camino por el sendero montañoso Riku notó los cristales incrustados en su mejilla. "¿Por qué tienes esos cristales en tu rostro?".

-"Eso es porque soy un portador del cristal" decía con tristeza tocando los cristales de su mejilla.

-"Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal" le dijo apenado.

-"No te preocupes estoy acostumbrado a causar ese tipo de impresión en las personas" responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Minutos más tarde, el grupo atravesó un poblado muy similar al de Radiant Garden (**Kingdom hearts**). Tsuna y Sakurako veían todo a su alrededor con admiración.

-"Este lugar es realmente tranquilo" dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-"Y con gran movimiento" dice la joven felina observando como los mercaderes vendían hermosas piedras de colores.

-"Parece que su economía se basa en la compra y venta" añadió Reborn.

-"Esta ciudad es completamente minera" dijo Layle entrando en su conversación. "Por años sus habitantes se han abastecido por la venta de los minerales y piedras preciosas que se encuentran en las cavernas".

-"Se oye interesante, eres de por aquí Layle" pregunto el joven líder de la mafia.

-"Llevó pocos días pero ya me siento parte de este lugar".

-"Me pregunto si a Riku le gustara una de esas piedras" dijo su amiga muy curiosa por las piedras oscuras que vendía uno de los mercaderes.

-Otros minutos más tarde, el grupo llegó a una instalación muy parecida a la antigua de Ansem en el Sabio. En ella fueron recibidos por el mismísimo y verdadero Ansem.

-"¡Riku! Ha pasado mucho tiempo" dijo el hombre de cabello amarillo.

-"Yo digo lo mismo" respondió con una sonrisa. "¡Vamos entremos! De seguro están agotados por su largo viaje" y el grupo de jóvenes siguió a Ansem al interior de su nuevo laboratorio.

-"¿Les tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta acá?" les pregunto el hombre rubio mientras se adentraban en el laboratorio.

-"No fue una tarea fácil" respondió Riku recordando algunos de los mundos que tuvieron que visitar antes de llegar a éste. "Tuvimos la suerte de recibir algo de ayuda extra".

Flashback

_?: Ansem el Sabio, por supuesto que está vivo_

_Riku: ¿Está seguro? ¡Sabe dónde podemos encontrarlo!_

_?: Sólo crucen las montañas de cristales y llegaran a Okudaira district, ahí lograran dar con él._

_Riku: De acuerdo_

Fin del flashback

-"Hmmm, extraño no recuerdo que alguien además de Layle supiera la ubicación del laboratorio" responde Ansem confundido. En ese momento, ya todos se encontraban cómodos en una sala hablando.

-"Creo que yo tuve algo que ver con eso" respondió una voz que se hizo presente, cuando todos dirigieron sus miradas al responsable, vieron a un chico de cabello blanco con ojos negros. Debajo de estos, tenía unas grandes hogueras como si no hubiera dormido por días incluso más tiempo, vestía una camisa blanca sencilla y pantalones azules.

-"Debí haberme imaginado que estabas detrás de todo esto" dijo Ansem de forma irónica mientras el joven se acercaba al grupo. Por alguna razón, Riku no podía quitarle la mirada de encima como si algo en su personalidad o rasgos físicos llamara su atención.

-"Igual que usted yo también estaba interesado en conocer a Riku" respondió, luego miro al elegido directamente. "Sabes es malo observar a una persona por tanto tiempo" dijo de una forma terrorífica, asustándolo.

-"¡Woah!" exclamo regresando a la realidad. "Lo…lo siento" respondió apenado.

-"Jejeje" se rió Layle en voz baja.

-"Riku me gustaría presentarte a Near (**death note**) uno de los mejores investigadores y que amablemente se ofreció a trabajar con nosotros" dijo Ansem presentándolo.

-"Mis redes de investigación se extienden a lo largo de los mundos, la persona con quien te encontraste es sólo uno de mis asociados con quien tengo contacto" le dijo. "Sin embargo, la mayoría mantiene este tipo de información en secreto y no tengo muchas personas que trabajan para mi" luego sonrió de una manera agradable. "Tuviste mucha suerte al encontrarte con él".

-"Eh…pues…si tienes razón" responde algo nervioso rascando su cabeza. No obstante recobró su compostura. "Me alegra haberme encontrado con alguien como tú, necesitare tú ayuda y la de todos". Más tarde, Riku les contó la situación actual a las personas que no estaban al tanto de lo que ocurría.

-"Es justo lo que temía" dice Ansem preocupado.

-"Es por ello que quiero usar tú laboratorio como nuestra base" le dijo el elegido al sabio. "De esa forma podremos localizar el escondite de los nega sombras lo más pronto posible".

-"Entiendo..." responde muy pensativo. "Si es por el bien de todos los mundos, entonces pueden hacerlo"

-"¡Gracias! Te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlos lo más rápido posible" dijo Riku llamando la atención de todos.

-"Me asegurare de obtener toda la información posible sobre ellos" dice Near. "Puede que actúen en las sombras, pero no lograran perderse de mi vista".

-"Puedes contar con nosotros también" responde Sakurako asintiendo igual que Tsuna.

-"Conmigo también, pero recibirás una gran cuenta después por mis servicios" respondió haciendo que todos en la sala se rieran. Riku, quien fue el primero en terminar de reírse, sonrió y desvió su mirada a otro lado de la habitación.

-"Sora…cuento contigo" pensó.

-En otra parte, muy lejos de donde el elegido estaba. "¿Huh?" dijo cierto joven de cabello marrón mirando hacia atrás mientras cruzaba el corredor que lo llevaría al siguiente mundo.

-"¿Pasa algo malo Sora?" le pregunto Syaoran.

-"Sentí como si alguien me hablara" respondió confundido. "Je, pero creo que fue mi imaginación" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"La imaginación de Sora es divertida" dijo Mokona muy feliz al mismo tiempo que Syaoran le sonreía.

-"Ustedes dos concéntrense ya estamos llegando" dijo Esteban llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que vieron al final del corredor una luz blanca.

* * *

**Espero les guste este episodio :) (Layle! Near! XD)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**VII**_

-"_Una poderosa dinastía ubicada en el enorme reino urbano_" dice la voz de Nexus mientras se muestra una gran ciudad desarrollada. "_Destinada a sufrir constantes ataques de reinos enemigos que desean el poder oculto dentro de esta jungla de hierro…los cristales_" decía mientras varios soldados cargaban sus armas en el interior de sus vehículos militares. "_Cristales que están fuertemente custodiados por un príncipe heredero de todo el reino_" decía al mismo tiempo que había un joven de cabello castaño y una vestimenta completamente negra, estaba sentado en un trono de una forma que parecía estar descansando luego de un largo día de trabajo. _"Je…cruel destino para el pobre príncipe que debe permanecer en su castillo como un prisionero_" decía cuando el ejercito llego hasta un enorme edificio, rápidamente comenzaron a rodear el edificio. "_Pero hasta el más poderoso flaquea al final…_" decía al mismo tiempo que el joven se levantaba del trono y se dirigía a la entrada del edificio, cuando sale ve a todos los guardias apuntándolo con sus armas. "_Y muy pronto el príncipe se verá obligado a abandonar su refugio y hacer algo que jamás espero hacer en lo que quedaba de su vida…confiar en la gente_".

-Sora y los demás cayeron del cielo como siempre lo hacen cuando viajan a través de los mundos, el grupo llego a la ciudad que fue recientemente explicada por Nexus. El lugar, a pesar de estar en perfectas condiciones para vivir, estaba completamente desolado. A diferencia de los otros mundos, las vestimentas que usaban no cambiaron en lo absoluto.

-"Me pregunto dónde estarán todos… ¡Hooola!" exclamo Sora tratando de llamar a la gente pero no hubo respuesta alguna. "Parece que no hay nadie aquí".

-"A Mokona no le agrada mucho este lugar" dijo muy temerosa, posada en el hombro de Syaoran.

-"Todo esta bien Mokona, no te preocupes" le responde el joven de pelo marrón con una sonrisa.

-"Pero es extraño que no haya nadie por aquí, no lo cree señor" dice Euromolos muy pensativo.

-"Tal vez sea sólo un juego del destino" respondió Esteban. En ese momento se escucharon varios disparos cerca de donde ellos estaban.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Sora alarmado.

-"Disparos" respondió el vampiro de largo cabello negro.

-"¡Disparos! ¡Pero no se suponía que él lugar estaba completamente desolado!".

-"Quién sabe, probablemente todo fue un truco".

-"Deberíamos investigar, tal vez podamos encontrar alguna pista sobre el paradero de Hyosuke o de los nega sombras" les dijo Sora a sus amigos que asintieron y sin perder ni un segundo se dirigieron adonde provenían las detonaciones.

-Cuando llegaron al lugar vieron al famoso príncipe bajar las escaleras lentamente mientras los soldados descargaban todas sus balas en él, pero era inútil, algo lo protegía de los ataques. Sora, Syaoran y Esteban no sabían si los soldados se habían dado cuenta de todas las armas que flotaban a su alrededor y que solo se reflejaban cuando recibían algunas de las balas. El joven se detuvo y extendió su mano hacia ellos, repentinamente las armas dejaron de ser invisibles, revelando tener varias armas: espadas, lanzas y hachas que controlaba sin tener que usar sus manos, parecía que tuviera telekinesis. De todas las armas, tomo una espada que Sora noto se parecía mucho a la de Cloud, no era tan larga y ancha la cuchilla pero si se parecía un poco.

-El príncipe descrito por Nexus, salto con su espada directo hacia uno de los soldados y lo corto con su espada, después fue atacándolos uno por uno con cada una de las armas que tenía. Nuestros héroes no podían creer lo que veían, el joven no sólo era rápido, gracias a su habilidad de teletransportación, sino también muy listo, porque usaba las armas de sus enemigos en su contra, haciendo que se disparan los unos a los otros, luego simplemente tomaba su espada de nuevo y continuaba con sus ataques de combate cerrado. Por un lado Sora y Syaoran estaban sorprendidos por sus habilidades mientras Esteban solo lo veía muy seriamente.

-"Sorprendente" murmuro Sora mientras lo veía luchando, pero Syaoran y Esteban no dijeron nada.

-Salto, corte, salto, corte. Pronto el joven de cabello castaño redujo el número de soldados de cincuenta a veinte. Era muy despiadado con sus enemigos y no parecía importarle cuantas vidas tomaban sus armas, en especial su espada larga que era con la que más atacaba a sus enemigos. Los veinte soldados pasaron a ser solo diez y así sucesivamente hasta que sólo quedaron cinco, el príncipe se estaba preparando para terminar el trabajo, cuando Esteban tomo a uno de ellos por la cabeza y lo levanto. Los otros soldados se asustaron por la presencia del hombre, igual que el joven de cabello castaño que bajo su espada.

-"Esteban qué haces, no sabemos quién es el enemigo" le pregunto Sora algo enojado, él sonrió.

-"Si lo elimina él o yo no habrá ninguna diferencia" respondió, después lanzo al soldado varios kilómetros por el aire, inmediatamente los otros le dispararon, el hechicero vampiro se movió rápidamente esquivando las balas a diferencia del joven que tenía su habilidad para teletransportarse, sin mencionar que sus armas lo protegían de los disparos.

-Con sus filosas manos corto a dos soldados por el abdomen, al tercero le torció uno de sus brazos y luego lo saco del camino. Al último que todavía le seguía disparando lo atravesó por el estómago con su mano y lentamente la retiro para lamer su guante mientras veía al joven de cabello castaño directo a los ojos, a su lado estaban sus compañeros.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieren en este lugar sagrado?" le pregunto el joven al trío muy seriamente.

-"Pues verás, nosotros…" dice Sora.

-"Regresen" lo interrumpió el joven, listo para regresar a su fiel trono de nuevo. "Este no es lugar para ustedes" y comenzó a entrar al interior del edificio.

-"Espera no queremos molestarte, sólo queremos saber si…" dijo el joven elegido cuando dio solo unos pequeños pasos para hablar con el príncipe guerrero. Pero la razón por la que no pudo terminar de hablar no fue porque el otro joven regreso al interior del edificio, sino por una lanza que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, gracias a que Esteban pudo detenerla con su mano a tiempo.

-"Me impresionas" dice Esteban con una pequeña sonrisa. "No dudaste ni por un segundo en tomar la vida de este chico" y fue cuando la lanza regreso a su dueño después que Esteban la soltó.

-"Esperaba que lo salvaras…a decir verdad, jamás espere que alguien que toma las vidas de sus enemigos de esa manera se preocupe tanto por un niño" respondió el príncipe.

-"¡Oye!" exclamo Sora molesto.

-"Dulces palabras como esas no me convencen, yo sólo acabe con cinco mientras tu acabaste con todo el batallón" dijo el hombre de cabello negro.

-"Y…"

-"Je, eres un chico verdaderamente interesante…podrías decirnos tu nombre" le pregunto con cierto tono sarcástico.

-"Noctis, **Noctis Lucis Caelum**" respondió el joven de cabello castaño (**final fantasy xiii versus**).

* * *

-"Ya veo…muy bien Noctis" decía Esteban mientras Euromolos flotaba a su lado, luego desapareció y apareció justo enfrente del príncipe que uso su espada para detener un ataque del vampiro. "Divirtámonos un poco" dijo en tono sarcástico. Noctis, por más que retuvo el ataque, sentía la enorme presión que ejercía Esteban con ese simple ataque. Rápidamente el joven de cabello castaño retrocedió al interior de su refugio y Esteban lo siguió.

-"¡Señor Espéreme!" dijo Euromolos volando hacia donde su amo estaba luchando.

-"¡Sora! ¡Sora reacciona!" le dijo Syaoran sacudiendo a su amigo que parecía estar paralizado por su cercana experiencia con la muerte.

-"Q…q… ¿qué paso?" pregunto un poco exaltado.

-"Esteban y ese sujeto están luchando dentro del edificio" le respondió.

-"¿Qué? Debemos detenerlos antes de que destruyan todo el lugar" dijo el elegido y corrió hacia el enorme edificio.

-"¡Sora espera!" dijo Syaoran tratando de detenerlo pero no pudo y tuvo que seguirlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Dentro del edificio, Esteban y Noctis luchaban ferozmente. El joven de cabello castaño usaba su preciada espada larga y otra con la que trataba mantener al hechicero oscuro lejos de él. Ambas espadas desgarraban partes del traje de la chaqueta de Esteban y junto a ella pequeños cortes en su cuerpo que cicatrizaban velozmente. El vampiro por su lado trataba cortarlo con sus filosas manos, pero iba a tomarle mucho trabajo por las armas que rodeaban a Noctis y por su velocidad esquivando sus ataques, sin embargo pudo hacerle un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha.

-El joven príncipe retrocedió rápidamente, alejándose un poco de Esteban, toco su mejilla y efectivamente…él había logrado herirlo. "Espero que con esa pequeña herida te haya asustado" decía mientras Noctis veía su sangre en su guante negro. "No pensabas que alguien lograría tocarte no es así…te doy crédito por haber acabado con esos soldados allá atrás, pero si crees que esos son los únicos enemigos que vas a enfrentarte estás muy equivocado" dijo. De repente, Noctis comenzó a tener varios recuerdos de un grupo de jóvenes que eran sus amigos y una joven rubia de ojos azules que tenía su misma estatura, en el último recuerdo él la sostenía en sus brazos porque parecía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida.

-"El universo es muy grande chico" dijo Esteban disfrutando del momento, el príncipe cerro su mano como puño y luego golpeo el suelo.

-"¡Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo!" le reclamo Noctis y fue hasta él para cortarlo con sus dos espadas, pero Esteban salto en el aire. El joven levanto su mano señalándolo y todas sus otras armas volaron hacia el hombre de cabello negro, quien esquivo la mayoría de las armas, pero hubo varias lanzas y espadas que se clavaron en su cuerpo, luego Noctis clavo sus dos espadas en el cuerpo de Esteban y lo retuvo contra la pared.

-"Jejeje... ¡Jajajaja! ¡Si! De esto es de lo que estaba hablando" reía el hechicero oscuro mientras su aura oscura crecía y crecía, estremeciendo todo el edificio, Noctis retiro sus espadas del cuerpo de Esteban, confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Fue cuando Sora y Syaoran llegaron a la habitación donde el príncipe permanecía la mayor parte de su tiempo meditando.

-Euromolos veía toda la pelea desde una distancia considerada. Los dos jóvenes de cabello marrón se quedaron a su lado para ver como iba el enfrentamiento. "Esto no es bueno" dice Sora muy temeroso.

-"Cierto" responde Syaoran igual que su amigo.

-Esteban tomo su chaqueta desgarrada y se la quito, mostrando su vestimenta completamente negra. Su aura tomo la forma de varias cabezas de perros que fueron contra Noctis, él hábilmente las esquivo y las ataco con todas sus armas, pero como era de esperarse, las cabezas de perro no eran de carne y hueso sino una espesa neblina que sin importar cuántas fueran cortadas se reparaban por sí solas.

-Distraído por las cabezas de perro, el joven de cabello castaño no pudo esquivar un potente golpe de Esteban que lo envió contra una pared, destruyéndola al momento. Noctis rodó bruscamente por el suelo de la habitación contigua hasta que quedo arrodillado en el suelo. El hombre de cabello negro aterrizo en la habitación y miro a su contrincante que lentamente se estaba levantando.

-"Jeje, tienes agallas chico me gusta eso de ti" decía Esteban al mismo tiempo que iba hacia Noctis, y éste se levantaba. Todas sus armas que estaban tiradas en el piso se levantaron, luego extendió su mano hacia Esteban. Sus armas en lugar de ser lanzadas hacia él, desaparecieron y aparecieron alrededor del vampiro que estaba a sólo centímetros de su contrincante.

-"Si te mueves…aunque sea un poco…todas mis armas atravesarán tu cuerpo" jadeó Noctis mientras seguía manipulando sus armas con su mente.

-"¡Esteban!" exclamo Sora cuando llego a la escena.

-"¡Amo!" exclamo Euromolos cuando lo vio en esa situación, él giro su cabeza y les sonrió.

-"Interesante teoría…pero que te hace pensar que cancerbero no será más rápido que tu ataque" le pregunta irónicamente mientras todas las cabezas de perro rodeaban a Noctis (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Tch" dice él temiendo que lo que diga pueda ser verdad, pero eso no lo hace dudar ni por un segundo, sonríe y le dice. "Por qué no lo vemos"

-"¡Ya deténganse!" grito Sora que abandono su zona segura para detener la batalla.

-"Sora ¡no!" exclamo Syaoran.

-"Están apunto de atacarse, si interfiere saldrá gravemente herido" dice Euromolos preocupado.

-"¡Sora regresa!" le grito Mokona, pero él no escucho las advertencias de sus amigos y siguió hacia donde estaban los peleadores que se preparaban para atacar.

-"**Roxas**…si me estás escuchando, por favor necesito que me brindes tu poder para detenerlos" pensaba mientras corría hacia ellos, luego dio un enorme salto. En el aire una luz blanca cubrió por completo a Sora. Syaoran y los otros se sorprendieron al ver como Sora se transformo en una enorme estrella fugaz blanca que aterrizo entre los dos peleadores, cuando choco con el piso un enorme brillo cubrió toda el área. Las armas de Noctis quedaron esparcidas por toda la sala y las cabezas de cancerbero fueron extinguidas por la luz.

-"Qué pa…" pregunto Esteban cuando una llave espada blanca fue puesta cerca de su cuello.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto Noctis justamente cuando una llave espada negra estaba cerca de su cuello.

-En el medio de los dos peleadores estaba Sora con un traje completamente blanco y dos llaves espadas una blanca y una negra (**Oathkepper y Oblivion kh2**). Al parecer había usado su forma final para detener la batalla.

-"Deténganse ahora" les dijo muy seriamente el joven elegido. Esteban miro detalladamente a Sora, por la forma en que hablaba no parecía ser él y pudo confirmarlo cuando sus ojos en lugar de mostrarle a su compañero le mostraron a un joven, mayor que Sora, rubio de ojos azules que lo veía muy enojado.

-"Quién eres..." murmuro también molesto.

-"Luz" dijo el chico rubio creando una enorme esfera blanca a su alrededor, encerrando a los peleadores.

-"¡Sora, Esteban!" grito Syaoran mientras corría hacia ellos.

* * *

**Sorpresa tras sorpresa XD no sólo nos encontramos al protagonista de final fantasy xiii versus, Noctis, sino tambn a nuestro amigo Roxas...acaso su aparición frente a Esteban índica que podrá ser más que una parte de Sora? No dejen de leer XD **


	8. Chapter 8

_**VIII**_

-En un sendero de tierra que llevaba a un pequeño pueblo, se muestra a un viajero de vestimenta blanca que se acercaba al lugar, sólo necesitaba caminar unos kilómetros más y llegaría, pero se detuvo para admirar el reino.

-"**El Santo Imperio Rexalian**, uno de lo más grandes reinos en la historia… "decía el extraño hombre mientras se mostraba su apariencia. Era Nexus, el líder del grupo de los nega sombras.

-"Es hora de que les mostremos nuestros deseos" dijo al mismo tiempo que los trece nega sombras que pertenecían a su grupo aparecieron de la nada (**los nega sombras que vestían las chaquetas blancas de la organización XIII-leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**).

**Canción: Ich Will by Rammstein (traducido al ingles)**

_I want_

Los aldeanos del reino se encontraban haciendo sus labores de cada día muy felices, hasta que oyen una explosión a lo lejos.

_I want you to trust me_

_I want you to believe me_

_I want to feel your eyes_

_I want to control every heartbeat_

Los catorce nega sombras emergen del fuego y se separan quedando Nexus y un nega sombra. Los guardias fueron a pelear contra ellos, pero el nega sombra que estaba al lado del líder hizo que dos abanicos azules aparecieran en sus manos, luego creó una enorme ventisca que congelo a los guardias.

Nexus: Friida tu y yo atacaremos el castillo

Friida: Entendido (asíntió) y los dos nega sombra comenzaron a ir adonde estaba el castillo.

_I want to hear your voices_

_I want to disturb the peace_

_I want you to see me well_

_I want you to understand me_

En otra parte del reino, otros guardias iban a atacar a otros nega sombras que estaban destruyendo el lugar. Uno de ellos, que era un poco fuerte, creó unos enormes guantes de piedra con los que golpeó la tierra haciendo que se levantaran varios pedazos del suelo. Durante la conmoción, el nega sombra que no era fornido rápidamente los atacó con sus habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo. Después apareció al lado de su compañero, metió sus manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se burló de ellos dentro de su capucha

Spiral: ¡Jajaja! Que debiluchos.

Compañero: …

_I want your fantasy_

_I want your energy_

_I want to see your hands_

_I want to go down in applause_

Un nega sombra lanzó de sus manos varios bisturís que atravesaron la armadura de los caballeros matándolos al instante, luego subió sus manos a su cuerpo listo para acabar con el resto

Nega sombra: Cuando acabe con ustedes serán buenos conejillos de indias para mis experimentos (dijo con una voz fría y a la vez macabra)

De repente una larga cadena roja ataco a varios de los soldados derrotándolos a todos. El nega sombra giro su cabeza hacia atrás

Nega Sombra: No era necesario que hicieras eso…Helena

Helena: Pero si te ayude a derrotarlos a todos, deberías agradecerme en lugar de ser tan enojón (decía muy seductoramente)

Nega Sombra. Tch...

_Do you see me?_

_Do you understand me?_

_Do you feel me?_

_Do you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_(We hear you)_

_Can you see me?_

_(We see you)_

_Can you feel me?_

_(We feel you)_

_I don't understand you_

Dos nega sombras derrotaron a sus enemigos. Uno de ellos tenía un escudo rojo pegado a su brazo derecho, de su arma salían varías cuchillas rojas que usaba para pelear, el otro usaba una enorme lanza medieval, cuando vio que lo atacarían por la espalda, clavó su lanza en el suelo creando un camino de diferentes armas filosas que aniquilaron a los soldados. De los dos nega sombras, el de la lanza parecía disfrutar todo el daño que causaba mientras que el otro no lo disfrutaba tanto.

_I want_

Otros dos nega sombras se encontraban peleando contra los soldados del reino, uno de ellos era el que atacó a Syaoran y secuestro a Sakura, ya que estaba utilizando su arco y flechas para pelear. No muy lejos de él, un nega sombra del tamaño de un niño lanzó a su pequeño sincorazon sombra a los caballeros. Éste, pronto, tomó la forma de un sincorazon de gran tamaño (**parecido al guardián del sincorazon de xehanort-kh1**).

_We want you to trust us_

_We want you to believe everything from us_

_We want to see your hands_

_We want to go down in applause - yeah_

Otro grupo de nega sombras formado por uno muy fuerte y otro no tanto estaban derrotando a sus enemigos. El fornido usaba sus habilidades de cuerpo a cuerpo como Spiral, no era muy rápido pero sus ataques eran tan fuertes como el de su compañero, mientras el otro usaba unas espadas gemelas para atacar a los soldados.

_Can you hear me?_

_(We hear you)_

_Can you see me?_

_(We see you)_

_Can you feel me?_

_(We feel you)_

_I don't understand you_

Unos caballeros sostenían sus cabezas muy adoloridos y luego se desmayaban por el dolor, esto ocurría porque Eduardo había usado su guitarra mexicana para que cayeran en sus ilusiones. En otro lado el último de los nega sombras estaba acabando a sus enemigos con una katana, cuando vio que un grupo de caballeros se le acercaba, sonrió dentro de su capucha y con la mano que no tenía la katana disparó un rayo rojo que acabo con ellos (**de seguro ya saben de que tipo de rayo rojo estoy hablando XD**)

_Can you hear us?_

_(We hear you)_

_Can you see us?_

_(We see you)_

_Can you feel us?_

_(We feel you)_

_We don't understand you_

Una enorme explosión llamó la atención de todos los nega sombras que habían destruido la mayor parte del reino ya acabado con todo lo que estuviera en su camino. De la explosión apareció Nexus y Friida, el líder de los nega sombras traía a rastras a una persona que parecía ser importante, lo lanzó al suelo y él lo miró muy asustado.

Rey: Q…q…quiénes son… ¿Qué es lo que quieren? (pregunto muy asustado)

I want

Nexus le sonrió maliciosamente y murmuro…_Todo_

* * *

-En un lugar completamente blanco, la joven rubia que apareció en las memorias de Noctis anteriormente estaba mirando el espacio. Cuando se oye la voz del joven príncipe llamándola.

-"Stella" dice Noctis muy confundido, cuando lo hace la joven se da la vuelta y le sonríe.

-"Hola Noctis" respondió muy feliz. En ese momento el joven abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en su habitación. Se sentó en su cama y cuando miro por la ventana descubrió que era la mañana del día siguiente, lentamente llevo su mano hasta su frente y se pregunto.

-"Acaso fue…un sueño".

-Minutos más tarde salió de su habitación y camino por el pasillo de su casa, pasando cerca de varias habitaciones a las cuales no entro, luego de que caminara algunos metros alguien lo diviso.

-"Je, parece que ya despertaste" dijo Esteban que estaba recostado de la pared. Noctis rápidamente creo distancia entre él y su enemigo asumiendo una pose defensiva.

-"Relájate, después de lo que paso ayer perdí mi interés en ti así que no tienes que preocuparte por tener que pelear conmigo de nuevo" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Tus amigos…dónde están" pregunto.

-"Están en la última habitación del pasillo a tu izquierda" responde señalándole el lugar con su mirada. "Por qué quieres saberlo, pensé que éramos intrusos en tu mundo".

-"Y lo son, sólo quiero no llevarme más sorpresas el día de hoy" dijo seriamente y siguió su camino. De la chaqueta vinotinto del hombre de cabello negro salió su fiel dragón esquelético que observo como su amo miraba muy serio a Noctis.

-"¿Pasa algo malo señor?" le pregunto Euromolos.

-"Nada más me preguntaba qué es lo que desesperadamente protege ese chico" respondió.

-Noctis llegó a la habitación que le señalo Esteban y efectivamente ahí estaban Syaoran y Mokona mirando a Sora que todavía seguía durmiendo. Desde la puerta abierta el joven príncipe los observaba.

-"Mokona esta muy preocupada…y si Sora no llega a despertar Syaoran" le pregunta muy triste, pero su amigo la reconforto con una sonrisa y acariciando su pequeña cabeza.

-"Todo esta bien Mokona, estamos hablando de Sora, de seguro despertara pronto y con mucha hambre" respondió.

-"¡Tienes razón!" dice muy feliz, luego ve a Noctis en la entrada. "Puu, tenemos visitas" dijo, haciendo que Syaoran girara su cabeza.

-"Buenos días" le dice el viajero al príncipe quién al principio lo mira muy confundido por cómo lo trato, si no eran amigos y apenas se conocían por qué se comportaría educadamente con él.

-"Buenos días" respondió Noctis fríamente y entro en la habitación para mirar más de cerca al joven elegido durmiendo. "¿Hace cuánto tiempo ha estado durmiendo?" le pregunto a Syaoran.

-"Casi diez horas, parece que ese poder lo dejo muy exhausto" respondió. El príncipe sonrió un poco.

-"No lo dudo" dijo e igual que Esteban se recostó de una pared de la habitación y cruzo sus brazos.

-"Lamento lo que paso" dice el viajero peli marrón. "Esteban no puede controlarse cuando ve un oponente fuerte".

-"Por qué viajan con él, él es…muy diferente a ustedes".

-"Pues verás…" decía Syaoran tratando de darle una respuesta convincente. "Aún si su personalidad es algo oscura y macabra, él nos ha ayudado mucho en nuestro viaje y aunque tal vez no lo demuestre, se preocupa por nosotros y los demás" le dijo mientras recordaba las veces en que Esteban demostraba que no era una persona de frío corazón (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**)

-"Ya veo" respondió Noctis muy pensativo. "Tal vez soy yo quien lo ve como un monstruo".

-"No te culpo si es lo que piensas, pero si espero que traten de llevarse bien…por Sora" dice mirando a su amigo que todavía dormía.

-"Veo que le tienes mucho afecto a ese chico" respondió mirando al chico elegido.

-"Si" respondió.

-"Syaoran ve en Sora un posible hermano menor" dijo Mokona sonrojada.

-"Mo… ¡Mokona!" dice el joven de pelo marrón algo avergonzado que ella se lo dijera a Noctis.

-"Jeje" se rió un poco el joven príncipe desde su lugar en la habitación. "Ustedes deberás que son un grupo muy peculiar". Syaoran y Mokona se vieron a la cara y luego sonrieron. Sora todavía seguía durmiendo y ninguno de ellos se imaginaba lo que sucedía en su mente.

-El elegido de cabello puntiagudo marrón se estaba despertando en otro lugar. "D…d…dónde estoy" se preguntaba al mismo tiempo que rascaba su cabeza, luego se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un pilar donde había un vitral de él hace dos años. Cuando él y sus amigos, Donald y Goofy, estaban por entrar al castillo de Maléfica en Hollow Bastion (**kh1**). Después de que Sora lo vio miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba varado en el pilar porque el resto de la habitación era sólo oscuridad.

-"Este lugar…por qué se me hace tan familiar" se pregunto. En ese momento dos portones blancos aparecieron de la nada, Sora se dio cuenta de su aparición y se dio la vuelta, entonces la miro detalladamente.

-"Tal vez esa la salida de este lugar" dijo, camino hasta la puerta y coloco su mano en la manecilla de una de las puertas, la giro y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta.

-"¡Sora no abras esa puerta!" grito una voz muy familiar para él, cuando se dio la vuelta no vio a nadie, pero se pregunto si podía ser…

-"¿Roxas?" pregunto muy confundido por su supuesta presencia. No se dio cuenta de que los dos portones se abrieron violentamente, en su interior sólo había más oscuridad, pero esta no era como la que rodeaba el lugar, esta tomo a Sora y comenzó a arrastrarlo a su interior.

-"¡Gghh!" decía el joven de cabello marrón tratando de liberarse de la oscuridad que lo tenía completamente atrapado. Sora trataba de destruir la sombra que estaba aferrada a su cuello, pronto está tomo la forma del brazo del elegido.

-"Finalmente nos vemos de nuevo, ¿eh Sora?" dice una voz maliciosa cerca de él. Pronto una parte de la oscuridad del interior de la puerta tomo la forma de su rostro pero completamente oscuro.

-"¡Tú!" dijo muy molesto el joven elegido.

-"A quién esperabas…alguno de tus tontos amigos" responde su antiforma acercando su rostro al de Sora de manera que lo viera directo a sus ojos amarillos. "Vamos, es hora de que por fin nos unamos en un solo ser" decía acercando su rostro al del joven.

-"No, ¡no te lo permitiré!" decía tratando de zafarse de él. Su mano derecha estaba fuera del alcance de la oscuridad de su antiforma, está trataba de alejarse lo más que podía como si tratara de alcanzar a alguien o algo, para su suerte la mano de Roxas tomo la suya.

-"¡Eso es Sora! No dejes que él gane" dijo su amigo ayudándolo a salir del problema en que se encontraba.

-"Roxas" dijo el elegido muy feliz de verlo.

-"Tch…no podías simplemente quedarte en tu agujero y dejarme en paz" respondió la versión maligna de Sora muy molesto de verlo.

-"No dejare que controles la mente y el corazón de Sora…" decía mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para sacar a su amigo de las garras de la oscuridad. "Y menos si puedo hacer algo para detenerte" decía mientras en su mano izquierda aparecía su llave espada blanca que uso para dispararle un rayo de luz a la cara de la antiforma. Cuando el rayo lo golpeo su rostro se desvaneció al igual que su brazo, dejando a Sora libre, quien cayo en el suelo. Roxas rápidamente corrió hacia uno de los portones y comenzó a empujarlo.

-"¡Sora rápido, ayúdame a cerrar la puerta!" decía usando todas sus fuerzas para cerrar la puerta.

-"¡Si!" asintió el joven de pelo marrón decidido y corrió hacia la otra puerta para cerrarla como lo hacia el rubio. Ambos elegidos usaban todas sus fuerzas para cerrar los portones mientras la oscuridad no se los permitía, en ese preciso instante, las dos manos de la antiforma de Sora se aferraron de los portones y trataron de evitar que los jóvenes lo cerraran.

-"Ngh…ngh…no" decía la versión oscura de Sora usando todas su fuerzas para abrir los portones. "No dejare que te robes mi momento ¡Roxaaas!" exclamo muy molesto incrementando más su fuerza.

-"Es muy…fuerte" decía Sora sintiendo la presión de sus poderes.

-"¡No te rindas Sora!" dijo su nobodie también sintiendo la presión pero a diferencia de Sora, él no dejaba que su fuerza oscura lo intimidara. El joven de pelo marrón asintió muy decidido y comenzó a empujar el portón, pronto su versión oscura empezó a sentir el enorme poder que ejercían ambos elegidos en su contra. Pronto los portones se fueron cerrando lentamente.

-"Grrrh" decía la antiforma de Sora molesto porque ya no podía mantener más las puertas abiertas.

-"Sólo…un poco más" dijo Roxas empujando.

-"S…si" dijo Sora haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.

-Conforme las puertas se cerraban cada vez más, la versión oscura de Sora dejo de pelear como antes, en cambio se dibujo una sonrisa macabra en su rostro. "Esto no ha terminado Sora…" decía mientras el joven lo escuchaba y empujaba el portón al mismo tiempo. "Muy pronto controlare tu mente y corazón y ni siquiera Roxas podrá salvarte… ¡Recuérdalo muy bien! ¡Sin mi no eres nada!" le reclamo.

-"Quédate adentro donde perteneces" respondió algo enojado justo cuando ambos jóvenes cerraron la puerta. Después de ese pequeño inconveniente, tanto Sora como Roxas, fatigados, cayeron al suelo.

-"Vaya…eso…si que fue…peligroso" jadeo el joven de pelo marrón cansado.

-"Puedes…apostarlo" jadeo el rubio igual de cansado. Después ambos se miraron a la cara y poco a poco se fueron riendo hasta que sus risas se volvieron carcajadas en todo el lugar.

-Un joven moreno de cabello gris y ojos azules vestido con una camisa blanca y shorts negros junto con otros caballeros, iban muy rápido por un sendero de tierra hasta que se detuvieron. Sus miradas de horror estaban fijas en el enorme estado que ahora era el imperio Rexalian, sólo una montaña de escombros.

-"Llegamos tarde" dice el joven algo decepcionado.

-"¡Senel-san! Encontramos algo (**tales of legendia**)" dijo uno de los soldados. El joven le dio una última mirada triste al lugar y fue adonde lo estaban llamando. Cuando llegó, vio a varios soldados mirando algo en específico, algo que les llamaba la atención. El joven se abrió paso entre ellos y pudo verlo, una frase escrita en la tierra.

-"_La supervivencia de una especie demanda la extinción de otra" _decía la frase, el joven de cabello gris mordió sus dientes y apretó sus puños.

-"Qué significa esto…" pregunto un soldado asustado.

-"Senel-san…le ocurre algo" pregunto otro de los soldados.

-"Al parecer Cless tenía razón" pensó muy molesto. "Esos nega sombras están atacando todo lo que se encuentra a su paso".

* * *

**Yay! another Sora and Roxas adventure XD hehehe...pero no todo es diversión, porq los nega sombras stan comenzando a moverse y parece que su objetivo es eliminar a sus enemigos...no querrán perderse la siguiente part porq habrá mas Roxas y más Noctis XD c ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER!**

**_IX_**

-Después de su batalla con lo que parecía ser la oscuridad de Sora, él y su nobodie Roxas conversaban tranquilamente mientras el rubio le enseñaba los alrededores.

-"Déjame ver si entendí, dices que estamos en mi mente" le pregunto el joven de cabello marrón.

-"Si" respondió el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

-"Y dices que esa cosa con la que luchamos hace poco era la oscuridad que se encuentra alojada en mi corazón desde que me convertí en un sincorazon" (**kh1**)

-"Nuevamente estás en lo correcto, por eso debes evitar caer en pensamientos negativos que puedan fortalecerlo, si lo haces tendrá la suficiente fuerza para controlar tu mente y corazón y no podré controlarlo".

-"Guau…jamás me imagine que tuvieras un trabajo tan duro" dijo Sora muy impresionado.

-"Mi trabajo es mantenerte a salvo o de lo contrario nuestra existencia desaparecería" respondió Roxas con una sonrisa que hizo que el elegido se ruborizara.

-"Sabes Roxas…estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, desde que Riku y yo derrotamos a Xemnas y salvamos los otros mundos me he estado preguntando si en verdad tú y la chica rubia que es amiga de Kairi se encontraban en nuestros cuerpos o estaban en otra parte. Como era su nombre…Namu…Nami".

-"Es Naminé y como puedes ver los dos estuvimos en sus cuerpos durante todo este tiempo, asegurándonos de protegerlos, aunque debo admitir que estoy preocupado por ella, jamás estuvimos tan alejados como ahora" (**kh2**) decía el rubio muy triste mirando el vitral donde estaba la imagen de ellos con Sora, Riku y Kairi. El portador de la llave espada sintió lástima por él y trato de animarlo un poco.

-"No te preocupes" le dijo colocando su mano encima del hombro de su nobodie, éste levanto la mirada y vio a su amigo quien le mostraba una gran sonrisa. "Las encontraremos y las traeremos de vuelta a casa".

-Roxas miró la expresión de su somebody y muy en el fondo sintió que estaba diciendo la verdad y que de verdad quería que Naminé estuviera junto a él. Cerró sus ojos y le asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Cuento contigo" le dijo.

-"¡Por supuesto! Ya verás como haré todo antes de que puedas decir estoy en casa" le respondió.

-"En serio…porque sino hubiera sido por mí hace unos momentos, te habrías convertido en un sincorazon de nuevo y esperas que crea eso" dijo Roxas en tono sarcástico.

-"Oye-oye, eso no fue mi culpa recuerda que es la primera vez que estoy en este lugar" le replico con una expresión cómica.

-"Estoy comenzando a pensar que Riku tiene razón cuando te dice _torpe_" dijo nuevamente el rubio tratando de hacerlo enojar.

-"¡Oye eso no es cierto! Tal vez algunas veces cometo errores y término metiendo en problemas a los demás pero siempre termino salvando a todos al final".

-"Gracias a mi" dijo Roxas señalándose a sí mismo con su pulgar.

-"No-o, es gracias a mi" dijo Sora haciendo lo mismo que su nobodie.

-"Que no".

-"Que si".

-"Que no".

-"Que si".

-"Que no al infinito"

-"¡Que si al infinito más uno!" exclamo el joven de cabello marrón. El rubio miro su expresión por varios segundos y empezó a reírse, cuando su somebody lo vio no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo que su nobodie y reír también, era como tener un segundo Riku.

-En otra parte, en el bosque de Twilight town donde se encontraba la mansión abandonada, Nexus se dirigía hacia ella para tener su siguiente reunión con los otros villanos. Sin embargo, se detuvo a la mitad del camino.

-"No crees que es hora de que te muestres" dijo el líder nega sombra muy calmado, luego se dio la vuelta hacia un arbusto que estaba detrás de él. Del matorral emergió Senel con una mirada molesta.

-"Debí imaginarme que el famoso héroe que derrotó a la hechicera Schwartz (**tales of legendia**) vendría tras de mi" dice Nexus de manera sarcástica.

-"Por qué destruiste Rexalian" le pregunto Senel tratando de guardar la calma.

-"Qué nuestro mensaje no fue lo suficientemente claro, solamente queremos el derecho que nos quitaron durante todo este tiempo".

-"De qué hablas".

-"El derecho de nuestra existencia" respondió el nega sombra de manera fría y oscura. "Planeo quitarles todos sus preciosos mundos y hacerlos nuestro hogar".

-"Mas bien suena como conquistar para mi" decía Senel preparándose para pelear mano a mano con él.

-"No espero que un humano como tú entienda nuestras acciones, de cualquier forma es mejor así" decía extendiendo sus brazos y flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-"No pienses que será fácil" dijo muy serio Senel preparado para luchar.

-"Je…de verás crees que podrás derrotarme" le pregunto Nexus de manera sarcástica.

-"Por aquellas personas a quienes cruelmente tú y tus compañeros les arrebataron sus vidas ¡no perderé!" exclamo golpeando sus nudillos.

-De vuelta con nuestros héroes, Noctis, Syaoran y Mokona seguían en el cuarto donde Sora seguía durmiendo, Esteban y Euromolos por otra parte seguían en el pasillo cerca de la habitación donde ellos estaban.

-"Sora ha estado durmiendo mucho tiempo no lo cree señor" le pregunto su fiel dragón mascota.

-"Así parece" respondió muy pensativo mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

-"¿Hay algo que lo perturba?" le pregunto Euromolos. En ese momento, Esteban recordó lo que había pasado ayer, ese chico rubio que vio cuando observaba a Sora, parecía como si hubiera llamado su atención ¿Quién o qué era el? Y ¿Qué hacía dentro del cuerpo de él? Pero antes de que pudiera seguir tratando de buscar una respuesta lógica se escucho un gran ruido afuera del edificio.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Mokona preocupada saltando a los brazos de Syaoran. Parecía que el ruido no había molestado a Sora en lo más mínimo.

-"Iré a investigar" dijo Noctis y salió de la habitación rápidamente.

-"Espera Noctis-san" dijo Syaoran tratando de detenerlo pero al final no pudo.

-"No te preocupes, yo iré tras él, tú cuida a Sora" le dijo Esteban y siguió al príncipe.

-El viajero de cabello marrón y su fiel acompañante miraron muy preocupados a su amigo, esperando que pudiera despertar.

-"Sora…" murmuro Syaoran.

-Cuando Noctis llego a la entrada del castillo, vio al causante del misterioso ruido. Era un robot de combate gigante color gris que se dirigía a su refugió. La pantalla digital que se encontraba en la cabina de mando rápidamente envió la información del joven de cabello castaño a la persona que estuviera controlando al robot.

-"Príncipe Noctis Lucis Caelum, por órdenes del reino de Exteria se le ordena rendirse de inmediato y entregarse sin oponer resistencia" dijo una voz masculina por un alto parlante.

-"Tendrán que pasar sobre mí primero" respondió muy serio, levantando su mano de manera que sus armas aparecieran a su alrededor.

-"Esta es su última advertencia, entréguese o sufrirá la consecuencia de sus actos" decía la persona dentro del robot haciendo que éste sacara de sus dos hombros, dos lanzamisiles.

-Noctis rápidamente salto hacia la máquina gigante quien empezó a disparar en su contra. El príncipe hábilmente comenzó a destruir los misiles con sus armas de manera que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente al robot para atacarlo. Para su sorpresa, ni su espada, ni ninguna de sus armas pudo penetrar la dura coraza de la máquina y cuando trato de hacer distancia con ella fue muy tarde, recibió un fuerte golpe del robot que lo envió contra el suelo. Noctis trato de levantarse pero le era muy difícil y su enemigo estaba listo para dar el segundo ataque cuando…

-Esteban dio un gran salto directo hacia el robot. Con su mano derecha cubierta por su magia oscura pudo penetrar la coraza, inmediatamente, la electricidad corrió por todo su cuerpo lastimándolo, pero sin importar el dolor que recibía pudo introducir su mano izquierda, con la que creo una esfera oscura, en el robot causando una explosión que también lo alcanzo y lo envió adonde estaba el príncipe.

-Su rostro estaba reconstruyéndose por las quemaduras que había recibido y Noctis pudo notar que su chaqueta vinotinto estaba en perfecto estado.

-"¿Una chaqueta a prueba de fuego?" le pregunto.

-"Fue un regalo de mi padre" respondió.

-"Tu padre…jamás imagine que tuvieras familia".

-"No me gusta mucho hablar de ese viejo decrepito" respondió con una sonrisa mientras recordaba una anécdota de su pasado.

Flashback

-En una arena de batalla, podemos ver a Esteban cuando apenas era un niño de seis años, vestido con un traje chino de pelea negro, él luchaba con un anciano mucho más grande que él y musculoso, su piel era color rosada y su aura tan tenebrosa como su apariencia. El anciano parecía tener la ventaja quien atacaba a Esteban sin descanso.

Anciano: ¡Vamos Esteban, pelea como si quisieras matarme!

Esteban:¡Ugh! ¡Ouch! ¡Guogh!

Anciano: Tienes que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener el legado familiar y cuidar de tu madre y tu hermano

-En ese momento, Esteban ve que no muy lejos de él, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo tenía en sus brazos a un bebe de cabello blanco que dormía tranquilamente. El joven vampiro sonrió muy feliz al ver a su madre y hermano

Anciano:¡No te distraigas cuando pelees!

Esteban:¡Ough!

-En ese momento Esteban es lanzado contra una pared que destruyo por la fuerza en que fue lanzado. Cuando el polvo se disipo pudo ver que su padre iba directo hacia él pero rápidamente dirigió su mirada al suelo y vio a una pequeña lombriz que estaba en el camino y que iba a ser aplastada por su padre.

Anciano: ¡Te dije que no te distrajeras con facilidad!

Esteban: ¡Espera papá!

-Fue cuando su padre se detuvo para observar lo que hacía su hijo. Esteban tomo a la lombriz con sus dos manos y se la mostró a su padre con una sonrisa.

Esteban: Mira papá por poco y lo aplastas pero yo pude salvarlo

-Su padre no parecía estar feliz por su acción y su única respuesta fue darle otro golpe que lo envió contra otra pared. Esteban estaba confundido y triste pero en lugar de enfrentar a su figura paternal se puso a llorar.

Esteban: Por…por qué papá…por qué…pensé que mi deber era proteger a mamá y a mi hermano Iksa

Anciano: Es tu deber mientras él no pueda defenderse pero recuerda esto

-Dijo mirando a la lombriz que ahora estaba a centímetros de su pie. Esteban observo la mirada de su padre y supo lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Esteban: ¡Papá noooo!

Anciano:¡Sólo los fuertes sobreviven!

-Dijo con su voz grave aplastando con todas sus fuerzas a la pequeña lombriz.

Fin del Flashback

-"Je, digamos que mi padre y yo nunca nos llevábamos bien" dijo con una sonrisa macabra al mismo tiempo que el robot se levantaba. La persona que lo controlaba estaba inconsciente por la explosión, pero el robot se movía solo gracias a que tenía un modo automático que se activo cuando sus daños llegaron a un 50%. La enorme máquina abrió la armadura de su pecho, revelando tener un rayo en su interior que empezó a cargar.

-"Oh no, si dispara ese rayo destruirá toda la ciudad" dijo Noctis preocupado. Fue cuando Esteban salto nuevamente hacia el robot, con su mano derecha cubierta por una espesa aura oscura que parecía estar tomando la forma de la cabeza de un perro.

-"_Sólo los fuertes sobreviven_, no es verdad padre" murmuro maliciosamente golpeando el núcleo del rayo justo cuando la máquina lo disparo. El choque de ambos ataques creo una enorme explosión que sorprendió a Syaoran y Mokona.

-"Espero que Esteban, Euromolos y Noctis estén bien" dijo ella muy preocupada.

-"No te preocupes ellos estarán bien" le respondió su amigo.

-Ellos no lo sabían pero la explosión también fue escuchada por Sora aún cuando no estuviera completamente consciente.

-"¡Qué fue eso!" pregunto el joven de cabello marrón alarmado.

-"Creo que es hora de que regreses a la realidad" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

-"¿Tan pronto? Pero si todavía tengo mucho que contarte" decía mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía.

-"No te preocupes, me divertí mucho hablando contigo en este poco tiempo y eres libre de venir las veces que quieras".

-"Roxas…" murmuro Sora feliz.

-"Pero no creas que no estoy molesto contigo" respondió con una sonrisa. "Gracias a que le pagaste a la bruja dimensional con tus memorias este lugar ya no es tan grande como antes" (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**).

-"No te preocupes, Lyserg se esta encargando de recolectar todas mis memorias, ya verás como pronto todo regresará a la normalidad" le dijo Sora sonriendo antes de desaparecer.

-"Eso espero Sora" murmuro Roxas con cierta preocupación, después entro por una puerta que lo llevo a otro pilar. "Porque ahora están comenzando a aparecer memorias que no recuerdo haber visto antes" decía mirando el vitral del nuevo pilar. En este se podía ver como un pequeño Sora aceptaba un regalo que le daba un joven rubio de ojos azules que se parecía MUCHO a Roxas y que no hace mucho Sora conoció como Ven (**kh birth by sleep-leer hikari no yami rowdyruff boysZ**)

* * *

-El joven elegido abrió sus ojos como si su fatiga hubiera desaparecido por completo. Sus amigos Syaoran y Mokona se alegraron al ver que se estaba despertando luego de su largo sueño.

-"¡Sora despertó!" dijo el mágico animal con forma de conejo muy feliz saltando hacia él.

-"Bienvenido" dijo su amigo viajero con una cálida sonrisa.

-"Jajaja, es bueno estar de vuelta" respondía mientra Mokona abrazaba el rostro de Sora y se acariciaba en él. Después con sus dos manos tomo a su amiga y la puso en su cama.

-"Dónde están Esteban y ese sujeto" pregunto el elegido mirando la habitación que sólo estaba ocupada por ellos tres.

-"Te refieres a Noctis-san, está con Esteban luchando contra un enemigo, pero parece que la pelea ya termino" respondió.

-"De cualquier manera tenemos que ir a ver si se encuentran bien" dijo Sora algo exaltado saltando de la cama.

-Bajo tierra, el joven príncipe revisaba que todos los cristales que estaban bajo su cuidado estuvieran completos.

-"Así que esto es lo que esos soldados estaban buscando" dijo el vampiro acercándosele. A pesar de que la única que persona que podía estar ahí era Noctis, le permitió a Esteban que se quedara.

-"Hay muchos de ellos" dijo Euromolos impresionado.

-"Si, esto es lo que he estado protegiendo durante tanto tiempo, lo hago para evitar que más personas se vean afectadas por la maldición que trae" respondió mirando el suelo. "Muchas personas desean tener los cristales bajo su poder, trayendo nada más que guerras y sufrimiento a su paso" decía recordando la batalla que tuvo contra Stella aquella noche. Después los dos estuvieron en silencio.

-"Fue una chica ¿no es cierto?" le pregunto el hombre de cabello negro. El príncipe se sorprendió mucho por su perspicacia.

-"¿Cómo lo adivinaste?"

-"Je, ustedes los humanos tienen un corazón demasiado blando cuando se trata de formar lazos con otras personas, eso es lo que los hace débiles y vulnerables a cualquier ataque" respondió Esteban sin vacilar. Noctis sonrió y miro un cristal carmesí.

-"Si, tienes razón" responde un poco triste. "Puedo hacerte una pregunta…" dijo llamando la atención del hombre. "Si es cierto lo que dices, entonces la verdad no te preocupas por Sora y Syaoran, nada más los estás utilizando de acuerdo a tu conveniencia". En ese momento, Euromolos bajo su cabeza y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en el rostro de Esteban.

-"Admito que tu también eres hábil Noctis. Es cierto, nada más estoy tratando de jugar con ellos a ser lo más amable posible para ganarme su confianza" decía mientras que en otra parte Sora y Syaoran buscaban a sus amigos.

-"Esto no es más que una carrera, donde el premio mayor es ver cuál de los tres logra vencer a nuestro enemigo en común" decía Esteban al mismo tiempo que su imagen, ubicada en el lado izquierdo de la pantalla, era acompañada por Sora en el centro y Syaoran en el lado derecho. Encima de ellos estaba la imagen de Nexus.

-"Y ya que la atención de los nega sombras está centrada en ellos dos debo mantenerlos vivos el mayor tiempo posible" dijo y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Noctis lo veía muy detalladamente hablando con Euromolos.

-"Syaoran tenía razón…puede que sus palabras frías y personalidad oscura lo hagan ver como una persona malvada, pero sus palabras lo hacen ver como un humano" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, después miro de nuevo el cristal carmesí.

-"Stella…por el bien de este mundo y los otros, sé lo que debo hacer" pensó seriamente.

-Dentro del edificio, Sora y Syaoran seguían buscando a Esteban y Noctis sin éxito alguno, parecía como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

-"¿Pudiste encontrarlos?" pregunto el elegido.

-"No, ni siquiera los vi en la ciudad" respondió el viajero. En ese momento, una puerta cerca de ellos se abrió y de ella salió Esteban.

-"¡Esteban!" dijo Sora muy feliz corriendo hacia donde estaba.

-"Je, parece que ya estás en perfectas condiciones" responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Dónde está Noctis-san" le pregunto Syaoran.

-"Viene detrás de mi" respondió señalando la puerta atrás de él. De repente se escucho un estruendoso ruido detrás de Esteban que llamo la atención del grupo.

-"¡Qué fue eso!" pregunto el elegido muy alarmado.

-"¿Un derrumbe?" pregunto el viajero.

-"Imposible al menos que" pensó el vampiro abriendo la puerta rápidamente, detrás de ella estaba Noctis quien se salvo por suerte. Tosió un poco debido al polvo que se levanto pero estaba en perfectas condiciones, luego vio que los tres lo miraban y subió su mano en señal de que estaba bien.

-Minutos más tarde, todos estaban fuera del edificio preparándose para partir.

-"¿Estás seguro de esto?" le pregunto Sora a Noctis.

-"Si" asintió. "He estado viviendo en este castillo desde hace tiempo como un guardián, protegiendo los cristales de cualquier persona que tratara de llevárselos. Sin embargo, poco a poco me fui convirtiendo en su prisionero y no permitía que alguien entrara. Ni siquiera me permitía salir de mis dominios" decía tomando sacando de sus pantalones un fragmento de cristal carmesí.

-"Pero ahora me di cuenta de algo, fue gracias a que estuve con ustedes que esto no es lo que mi corazón quería, tampoco lo que querrían mis amigos de mí" decía recordando a Stella y otros jóvenes de su edad que estaban a su lado (**final fantasy xiii versus**). "Así que me decidí…viajare para conocer otras ciudades, o mundos como ustedes los llaman".

-"Si, te lo mereces Noctis después de todo lo que has pasado" dijo Sora. El príncipe sonrió y termino de bajar las escaleras de la entrada.

-"¡Si encuentras alguna pista de los nega sombras o de Hyosuke, avísanos!" le grito.

-"Seguro" respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y levantando su mano mientras se dirigía a la parte oeste de la ciudad.

-"Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos también" dijo Syaoran.

-"Tienes razón" dice Sora con una sonrisa. Esteban los miraba muy serio, tanto que su dragón mascota se preocupo.

-"Sr. Esteban…le ocurre algo" pregunto Euromolos.

-"No es nada" respondió cerrando sus ojos y mirando hacia otro lado. Nuevamente su fiel sirviente sentía que algo le pasaba.

-De vuelta a la mansión de Twilight town, Aizen, Madara y el Conde Milenio estaban sentados en la mesa donde normalmente discutían sobre sus planes malvados. Mientras tomaban el té, las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y los tres dirigieron su mirada hacia ellas.

-"Lamento la tardanza caballeros" dijo Nexus entrando a la mansión. "Tuve algunos problemas para llegar" decía mientras que en el bosque, Senel trataba de levantarse del suelo pero no podía. Su traje estaba completamente rasgado y tenía varios moretones en el rostro.

-"Es…muy…fuerte" murmuro. Golpeó el suelo con su puño derecho y un enorme sello apareció debajo de él. "Debo…regresar…de inmediato" dijo y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-"¿Es eso cierto?" le pregunto Madara a Nexus quien estaba sentado en su silla bebiendo su té.

-"Temo que eso fue lo que mis informantes me dijeron" respondió tomando un sorbo de su bebida. "Dante ha pasado a mejor vida".

-"Jijiji, se lo merecía por querer ser mejor que nosotros" decía el Conde sonriente mirando su asiento vació con su té sin tomar.

-"¿Y dónde está Ozai?" pregunto el líder de los nega sombras curioso por su ausencia en la reunión.

-"Menciono algo sobre prepararse para una gran invasión en la última reunión que tuvimos" respondió Aizen.

-"Ya veo, así que él también se adelantara en sus planes de dominación antes del gran golpe…que iluso" dijo Nexus antes de tomar su té. "Es bueno escuchar eso caballeros porque sinceramente, nosotros somos los únicos con la capacidad de gobernar el universo".

-Nuevamente las puertas se abrieron y el grupo dirigió sus miradas a la entrada, fue cuando Sephiroth entró en la habitación en completo silencio y se recostó de una pared cercana a la mesa.

-"Sephiroth-chan, por qué no vienes y te sientas con nosotros, ahora puedes hacerlo ya que no están algunos de nuestros amigos" dijo el Conde Milenio muy feliz.

-"No estoy interesado" respondió mirando hacia otro lado.

-"No olvides que la confianza se basa en el respeto que tienes hacia tu compañeros Sephiroth" dijo Aizen antes de tomar más de su té, pero el joven de cabello blanco no le respondió.

-"Al menos no tenemos que preocuparnos porque llegue hacer temerario o llegue a traicionarnos como hizo Naraku" dijo Madara refiriéndose al joven de cabello blanco.

-"Caballeros créanme, con el poder de las princesas que se encuentran en mi fortaleza podremos cambiar los mundos de acuerdo a nuestra conveniencia" dijo Nexus.

-"¿Estás seguro de que ese poder es tan grandioso como dices?" pregunto el hombre de la mascara naranja.

-"Créeme Madara, con ese poder ni siquiera los héroes de la luz tendrán el suficiente poder para detener lo que se avecina" decía mientras que en otra parte…

-En el castillo de Bestia, uno de los nega sombras vestido como un miembro la organización XIII había logrado derrotar a Bestia en un combate y parecía que con la ayuda del collar con forma de corazón le estaba robando la energía vital a Bella. Ni sus sirvientes, ni siquiera el padre de Bella (**leer Hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boysZ season2**) se atrevían a hacerle frente al enemigo.

-"Por favor…ayuda…" murmuro la princesa a pesar del dolor que sufría.

-En ese instante, Riku abrió sus ojos y rápidamente se levanto de la cama, cuando vio a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y no estaba pasando nada malo.

-"¿Un sueño?" se pregunto mientras miraba la luna desde su habitación.

-En una pequeña ciudad, donde estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, Sora y sus amigos aparecieron de la nada en la calle, para su suerte no había nadie cerca que los viera.

-"Llegamos a nuestro... ¡Oh esta lloviendo!" dijo Mokona refugiándose en la camisa blanca de Syaoran. Al parecer en este mundo sus trajes tampoco cambiaron.

-"Tenemos que encontrar algún lugar donde refugiarnos" les dijo Syaoran a sus amigos.

-"¡Que les parece ahí!" dijo Sora señalando un café llamado Cait-Sith, donde parecía que todavía había gente en su interior.

-"Es mejor que nada" dijo Esteban y los tres se dirigieron velozmente al lugar.

* * *

**Así es, el siguiente mundo al que nuestros heroes visitaran será el universo de black cat donde conocerán a Train, Sven, Eve y tal vez otros personajes más XD c...ya! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**X**_

-Las personas que se encontraban en el interior del llamativo café disfrutaban de su comida y de la amigable charla que tenían con sus amistades. La lluvia torrencial parecía haberle de vuelto la vida a las personas, la vida de la felicidad.

-Sentado cerca de la barra, estaba un hombre de cabello verde y ojo izquierdo amarillo oscuro porque el derecho estaba cubierto por un parche negro, vestía un elegante traje blanco con camisa morada, corbata y sombrero con estilo. Él veía como la lluvia limpiaba los vidrios de la entrada luego de haber leído un poco el diario que tenía en sus manos.

-"Vaya…eso es lo que yo llamo una verdadera lluvia, que suerte que llegue antes de que comenzara" dijo.

-"No deberías estar agradecido por la lluvia, recuerda que todavía me debes el dinero por la comida y los cafés gratis" le decía una mujer rubia mientras limpiaba un vaso de vidrio con un paño blanco. El comentario hizo que el hombre se ocultara debajo del periódico muy avergonzado.

-"No es mi culpa que el trabajo haya estado algo holgazán este tiempo" responde con lo poco de orgullo que le quedaba.

-"Dirás que tú has estado algo holgazán este tiempo" dijo la rubia.

-"¡Eso no es justo Annette recuerda que parte de mis ganancias son para la educación de Eve!" dice exaltado cómicamente.

-"¡Eve no tiene nada que ver en esto, recuerda muy bien tu promesa Sven! No te preocupes Annette, el hecho que pague la educación de Eve no significa que no podré pagar mis deudas" dice la mujer algo enojada con él. En ese momento, Sora y sus amigos entraron al café completamente mojados por la lluvia.

-"Ehhh…disculpe la molestia, pero cree que podríamos secarnos un poco" pregunto el elegido algo avergonzado por su apariencia empapada al igual que la de sus compañeros.

-Minutos más tarde, la lluvia se había detenido y el grupo de Sora parecía haber sido recibido amablemente por Annette, la dueña del café, quien les dio a él y Syaoran otras ropas para que se cambiaran, Esteban por otro lado prefirió quedarse con su chaleco negro y dejar que su chaqueta se secara con la vestimenta de los otros.

-"Gracias por su hospitalidad" dijo el joven viajero inclinándose frente a Annette.

-"Y por la ropa también" dice el joven portador de la llave feliz, admirando su camisa holgada blanca con mangas azules y shorts negros holgados.

-"Debieron haber sido más precavidos y regresar a su departamento cuando vieran las nubes grises en el cielo" les dijo la mujer rubia.

-"Aunque últimamente ha estado lloviendo la mayoría de los días" dijo Sven.

-"Jejeje, pues…verá…estábamos de paso y cuando llegamos a esta ciudad nos atrapo la lluvia" le respondía Sora tratando de evitar decirle la verdad sobre ellos mientras que Esteban sentía que había algo familiar en el mundo en el que estaban, como si hubiera estado antes en este lugar.

-"Podría ser posible…"pregunto el vampiro de cabello negro al mismo tiempo que veía las calles a través de las ventanas del café.

-"Disculpen la interrupción" dijo Esteban interviniendo en la conversación de Sora y Annette. "Madame, de casualidad no sabe si en esta ciudad se encuentra el casino **Royal Caribbean**" pregunto llamando la atención de todos, pero más la de Sven.

-"Para ser nuevos en la ciudad conocen el lugar muy bien" decía la mujer encendiendo un cigarrillo para luego ponerlo en su boca. "Dos calles abajo no hay posibilidad de que no lo notes cuando llegues allá".

-"Muchas gracias" respondió levantándose de su asiento para ir a la puerta.

-"¡Tan pronto nos dejas!" le replico Sora.

-"Será rápido, sólo hablo con una amiga y regreso" le respondió, después miro a Annette "A menos que necesite buscar algún lugar para mí y mis amigos en el camino" le pregunto. Ella lo miro con mucha sospecha pero cerró sus ojos y suspiro.

-"Pueden quedarse mientras no sean más de varias semanas, si lo hacen tendré que cobrarles su estadía" le dijo.

-"No tendrá que preocuparse por eso" dice Esteban con una sonrisa y preparándose para irse cuando…

-"¡Esteban Espera!" exclamo Sora aún molesto con él. "¡Está vez Syaoran y yo te acompañaremos quieras o no! De ahora en adelante cada vez que quieras hacer algo tendrás que llevarnos contigo ¡no más secretos!" le dijo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, incluso Sven y Annette que ni si quiera sabían lo que estaba pasando pero podían decir claramente que él estaba muy enojado con su compañero.

-Syaoran y Mokona por otro lado estaban sin palabras por la reacción de Sora, parecía que desde el conflicto entre Esteban y Noctis la personalidad de su amigo había cambiado. Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que Sora estaba en lo correcto y que su compañero trabajara solo no los favorecía en nada. Así que se levanto de su silla y se coloco al lado de Sora con una expresión seria. Esteban y Euromolos los vieron por varios segundos, el pequeño dragón estaba preocupado por saber qué haría su jefe ahora, quien al parecer sólo sonrió de forma orgullosa.

-"Parece que hablan en serio…muy bien, los llevare conmigo" les dijo.

-"¡Sería bueno!" dijo Sora quien aparentemente seguía molesto con él, pero al mago oscuro no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

-"Sólo trata de ser amable con mi amiga y de no avergonzarme" está última parte la dijo con más seriedad, haciendo que el elegido sintiera escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-"D…d… ¡de acuerdo!" respondió y luego el grupo empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada.

-"Me gustaría acompañarlos chicos pero estoy esperando a unos amigos" dijo Sven muy sonriente, como si tratara de ocultar algo que le causaba vergüenza.

-"Esta bien Sven-san, Esteban parece conocer el lugar" responde Sora con una sonrisa.

-"Más bien dirás que no puedes pagar la gasolina de tu auto y decidiste mandar a Train a buscar a Eve" dijo Annette resolviendo el misterio.

-"¡El dijo que lo haría con gusto! Además confió en que la traerá sana y salva" le respondió algo molesto a su amiga. Ahora eran Sora y sus amigos quienes estaban confundidos por la actitud de ellos.

-"Podemos irnos…no quiero que esta discusión nos quite más tiempo" dijo Esteban muy serio terminando de salir del lugar, sus amigos asintieron y lo siguieron.

-Una vez afuera del café el grupo siguió las indicaciones de Annette y empezaron a caminar en dirección al casino. Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero sus problemas estaban comenzando. En un callejón, Ganondorf los observo muy enojado mientras se iban.

-"No puedo creer que el elegido y sus amigos hayan sobrevivido después de que Hyosuke abriera el camino hacia Columna Lanza con sus poderes. Je…pero eso no importa ahora" decía mientras una enorme criatura se le acerco por la espalda. "Es una lástima que por la transformación de su molestia excelencia debamos sacrificarte" le dijo el hechicero a la criatura que estaba detrás de él.

-En otra parte, en el cielo, de una pequeña nube gris emergió una niña de cabello blanco, atado en dos coletas gracias a unos pequeños lazos azules, con ojos morados. Su vestimenta blanca era parecida a las que usan las princesas arábicas. La razón de por qué vestía toda de blanco estaba marcada en su pecho con forma de corazón negro con cadenas rojas.

-"Ara… ¿Serán ellos los sujetos de los que Mina-sama me advirtió?" decía ingenuamente al mismo tiempo que recordaba como una niña menor que ella de largo cabello rosa con un sincorazon le hablaba sobre ellos con su voz desvanecida. Por la chaqueta blanca de organización XIII que ella portaba se podía decir que era uno de los miembros de los nega sombras que lideraba la orden.

-"Creo que si lo son…pero a la vez no estoy segura de eso" decía dudando de su memoria. "Tal vez si lo son o quizás no, si-no… ¡No sé, no sé, no sé!" exclamo preocupada sosteniendo su cabeza y sacudiéndola. "¡Por qué no todos pueden ser iguales como la lluvia así no harían que me doliera tanto la cabeza!" dijo algo enojada y se oculto en las nubes grises que cubrían la ciudad.

-"Woah…" dijo Sora impresionado por el enorme casino con tema de piratas (**leer kh ep. 1 Sendero del héroe**)

-"¡A Mokona le gusta mucho también el lugar!" dijo muy feliz.

-"No ha cambiado nada desde que vinimos la primera vez" dijo Euromolos igual que su pequeña amiga.

-"Lo que es bueno para nosotros porque significa que el tiempo en este mundo no transcurrió tan rápido" dice Esteban.

-"Oye Esteban…" lo llamo Sora con su voz baja llamando su atención. "Lamento lo que paso allá atrás no sé que fue lo que me paso, sólo estalle sin pensar lo que decía" dijo muy apenado, lo que llamo la atención del vampiro. Por alguna razón presentía que ese chico rubio que vio en la pelea con Noctis tenía que ver con él. Esteban sonrió un poco.

-"Olvídalo, no eres la primera ni la última persona que me reprende por actuar solo" le respondió al mismo tiempo que los tres se dirigían a la entrada.

-"¿Quieres decir que en tus viajes tus compañeros se molestaban contigo?" pregunto el portador de la llave para sacar más respuestas sobre él.

-"Nunca mencione que viajaban conmigo, sólo dije que he estado con varias personas y que ellas me regañaban" respondió. Syaoran los observo feliz de que su pequeña discusión no hubiera causado problemas en el equipo.

-Cuando llegaron a la puerta, la persona que vigilaba la puerta detuvo al grupo antes de entrar. "Disculpe señor pero temo que no se permiten niños en el casino" dijo el encargado.

-"¡Qué dijo!" pregunto el portador de la llave molesto

-"No sé preocupe, los dos vienen conmigo y sólo queremos hablar con la dueña Corazón de Rubí es una amiga mía" le dijo Esteban.

-"¿Vienen a ver a Ruby Heart-sama? Lo siento pero a ella no le gustan las visitas y menos si no están programadas" dice el vigilante.

-"¡Eres tonto o qué!" exclamo una voz con acento ruso que llamo la atención de todos. Era otro de los empleados del casino, pero más grande y musculoso. Tenía bigotes negros y con lo poco de cabello que tenía en su calva cabeza, tenía una cola de caballo.

-"¡El señor Esteban es uno de los amigos más cercanos de Ruby-Heart sama! Tienes suerte de que haya llegado antes de que cometieras una estupidez…lamento todo este malentendido Sr. Esteban" dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

-"Está bien Patrol estoy seguro que no fue su intención ¿no es así?" le pregunto el vampiro al encargado de la puerta de manera sarcástica.

-"¡Cierto-cierto!" respondió el empleado de la puerta para evitar seguir metiéndose en problemas.

-"Por aquí por favor" dijo el empleado fornido permitiéndoles pasar.

-"Es bueno verte Patrol, la última vez que vine no te encontrabas" dijo Esteban con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Si, Ruby-Heart sama me envió en una misión para encontrar más personas que trabajaran para ella. Aunque no me sorprendió que haya podido acabar con todo el servicio sin siquiera mostrarse cansado" respondió el hombre fornido. Pronto los dos comenzaron a hablar.

-Sora veía todo el interior del casino con mucho asombro. Las luces, las máquinas tragamonedas, todo llamaba su atención.

-"Este lugar…es sorprendente" dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Nuevamente llamo tu atención otro mundo" le pregunto Syaoran sonriendo.

-"¡Si! Es grandioso saber que existen lugares como éste además de la isla donde mis amigos y yo vivimos, sabemos que después podremos visitarlos en un futuro cercano" respondió muy feliz.

-"Estoy seguro que lo harás".

-"¿Ustedes visitaran mi hogar verdad?" les pregunto a Syaoran y Mokona. "Me refiero…cuando todo esto termine y podamos salvar Kairi y a Sakura".

-"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Mokona volando al hombro de Sora para abrazar su rostro. "A Mokona le gustaría visitar el hogar de Sora" dice muy feliz, haciéndole cosquillas con su suave pelaje.

-"¡Jajaja! Es bueno oír eso… ¿Qué hay de ti Syaoran? Me gustaría mucho que tú también visitaras Destiny Islands" dijo muy sonriente.

-"Puedes contar con eso" responde también feliz, haciendo que el rostro de su hermano menor se iluminara.

-Minutos más tarde, Patrol los había llevado a un área fuera de límites para las personas que no fueran empleados del casino.

-"Esperen en esta habitación, la Srta. Ruby-Heart sama pronto los atenderá" dijo el empleado gigante, después mientras abría la puerta.

-"Ehhh…disculpe, podría usar su baño" pregunto Sora avergonzado.

-"Tch…Sora…" murmuro Esteban algo enojado sabiendo que sin importar lo que pasara, el chico buscaría la forma de avergonzarlo. A Syaoran en cambio no le molesto tanto como a él.

-"Al final del pasillo tomas a mano izquierda, la última puerta a la derecha ¿entendiste?" le pregunto Patrol muy serio.

-"Creo que si…" respondió algo confundido.

-"¿Necesitas que te lleve?"

-"¡Qué crees que soy un niño! Yo puedo ir solo" dijo enojado y siguió las indicaciones del empleado.

-Afuera del casino, Ganondorf se preparaba para su fechoría del día. "Espero que disfruten el poco tiempo que les queda" dijo maliciosamente al mismo tiempo que la criatura que lo acompañaba dio un paso hacia delante, como si se estuviera preparando para atacar.

-En el baño, Sora terminaba de hacer sus necesidades en un urinal. "Lo ves Patrol, no necesite de tu ayuda" dijo burlándose de él. Una vez que termino bajo la palanca del retrete y se lavo las manos, después salió del baño.

-"Ahora sólo debo ir a la habitación donde nos encontraremos con esa Corazón de Rubí" dijo cerrando la puerta del sanitario para ir adonde estaban sus amigos, pero como vio numerosas puertas en el pasillo, lo que hizo que olvidara el camino de regreso.

-"Sora se ha retrasado mucho" le dijo Syaoran a Esteban mientras esperaban pacientes su regreso. Mokona y Euromolos en cambio estaban comiendo felices la comida que Patrol les había llevado.

-"Debí saber que esto pasaría" respondió con sus brazos cruzados, luego empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. "De seguro está en el corredor buscando esta habitación" decía mientras el portador de la llave hacia exactamente lo que dijo su amigo.

-"¡Este lugar es como un laberinto!" exclamo enojado. "Cómo esperan que uno no se pierda en este lugar". En ese momento una puerta se abrió lentamente lo que llamo su atención.

-"Hmmmm…Mokona, si crees que me asustarás… ¡Estás equivocada!" dijo muy feliz irrumpiendo en la habitación. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que todo el lugar tenía las luces apagadas, las únicas luces eran las pantallas de unos monitores que mostraban imágenes de cuatro jóvenes que parecían ser elegidos por la llave espada como él.

-"¿Qué es este lugar?" se pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

-"Restauración de memoria 99%" dijo una de las pantallas de la computadora.

-"¿Restauración de memoria?" dice Sora estupefacto. "¿Cuáles memorias?"

-Su vista lentamente se dirigió a una persona que dormía en una cama que estaba en la habitación. El joven de cabello marrón camino hacia ella y vio que la persona que dormía era el joven más pequeño de los cuatro, el del extraño cabello tricolor extravagante y en su cuello un extraño objeto amarillo de forma piramidal. En su frente, estaban conectados varios cables que salían de las computadoras que mostraban sus imágenes (**leer kh ep. 1 sendero del héroe**).

-"Qué clase de lugar es este" murmuro esta vez más preocupado. "Oye estás… ¡Woah!" fue lo que llego a decir después de que lo tocara para saber si estaba con vida, sin saber que cuando lo hiciera una luz lo cegaría.

-"Restauración de memoria 100%" dijo la computadora.

-Lentamente, el joven que dormía empezó a abrir sus ojos pero como había dormido por tres años no veía claramente su alrededor.

-"Jaden…eres tú" pregunto el joven de cabello tricolor con una voz soñolienta **(leer hikari no yami! Rowdyruff boys Z season 2**).

-"¿Quién?" pregunto Sora confundido.

-"¡Qué crees que haces niño!" exclamo una voz femenina detrás de ellos, cuando ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas al responsable vieron a Corazón de Rubí con su servicio especial secreto.

* * *

_Voz 1: El entrenamiento de hoy fue agotador._

_Voz 2: Ni que lo digas._

_Voz 3: El maestro no nos permite ni un pequeño descanso…me hace pensar si fue buena idea aceptar esta misión de salvar los mundos de la oscuridad._

_Voz 4: No lo digas ni en broma Jaden, sabes que los cuatro decidimos cargar con la misión sin importar el costo._

_Jaden: Cálmate Yusei, sólo bromeo con ustedes además…recuerden que yo seré el que se convierta en un maestro de la llave espada._

_Yusei: Dirás que los cuatro pronto seremos maestros._

_Jaden: ¡Exacto, exacto! Y me asegurare de que tú también lo logres Yugi._

_Yugi: Gracias Jaden, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo._

_Voz 4: ¡Oigan no se olviden de mí! yo también quiero ser un maestro._

_Jaden: También te ayudaremos Yuma, no te preocupes._

**(Personajes de Yugioh, Yugioh Gx, Yugioh 5ds y Yugioh Zexal**)

-"¡Qué crees que haces niño!" exclamo una voz femenina detrás de ellos, cuando ambos jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas al responsable vieron a Corazón de Rubí con su servicio especial secreto.

-Ambos jóvenes estaban inmutados por la presencia de esta persona justo enfrente de ellos.

-"¡Te pregunte qué crees que haces!" pregunto Corazón de Rubí perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Pues…" respondió Sora, inseguro de sobre lo que debía decirle a la mujer al mismo tiempo que veía al otro joven todavía soñoliento.

-¡Ruby-Heart sama, mire!" dijo una de las personas que la acompañaban señalando al chico de cabello tricolor despertándose poco a poco. "La recuperación de memoria del joven Yugi se completo".

-"Imposible…" pensó ella sorprendida.

-"¡Sora! ¡Que no puedes permanecer tranquilo por unos minutos!" le reclamo Esteban una vez que tanto él como Syaoran y Patrol escucharon el alboroto. En ese momento, se escucho un gran y ensordecedor ruido en el edificio.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Corazón de Rubí. Su celular sonó y ella rápidamente lo saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones azules para abrirlo y colocarlo cerca de su oído.

-"¿Qué ocurre José?" le dijo a la persona que la estaba llamando.

-"¡Es terrible Ruby-Heart sama, estamos bajo ataque!" exclamo el hombre de nombre José al mismo tiempo que su jefa escuchaba todo el alboroto.

-"Maldición… ¡Ya oyeron chicos, no es un simulacro, protejan a los civiles y liquiden al intruso!" les ordeno Corazón de Rubí.

-"¡Si!" respondieron sus empleados incluyendo Patrol y corrieron directo adonde estaban los problemas.

-Su líder tomo un rifle de francotirador de un pequeño compartimiento oculto en la sala para unirse con sus fieles seguidores. Sora y sus amigos se vieron entre sí y asintieron seriamente, sabiendo lo que debían hacer. El joven elegido de cabello marrón miro al chico tricolor todavía fuera de sí.

-"Escucha quédate aquí, así estarás más seguro" le dijo Sora y velozmente fue hacia sus amigos para ayudar a Corazón de Rubí a detener al misterioso enemigo.

-"Espera…" dijo Yugi tratando de detenerlo pero no lo logro. Después decidió inspeccionar a su alrededor, sólo para comprobar lo que ya sabía.

-"Dónde estoy…dónde están Jaden, Yusei y Yuma…maestro Diamant" decía muy confundido. Poco a poco su estado de cansancio fue desapareciendo.

-"Yugi… ¡Yugi estás bien!" pregunto la voz de un joven mayor que él en su mente.

-"¡Oh Yami, que bueno que estás aquí!" le dijo el chico a lo que parecía ser la imagen de una versión de él con la edad de Syaoran (**Yugioh**).

-"Yo nunca me apartaría de tu lado" dice su otro yo con una sonrisa. "Pero parece que hay problemas y es nuestro trabajo como elegidos por la llave espada proteger el orden en los mundos de ōkoku hearts" (**okoku: reino**).

-"Cierto, tienes razón…" dice Yugi deprimido mirando el suelo. Su contraparte sabiendo lo que sentía trato de animarlo un poco.

-"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Jaden, Yusei y Yuma están bien y nos están buscando en estos momentos. Una vez que terminemos aquí los buscaremos" dijo Yami. Su pequeña contra parte lo pensó por varios segundos y llego a su decisión.

-"Tienes razón… ¡vamos!" dijo con una sonrisa. Su versión mayor asintió con una sonrisa y desapareció. Yugi rápidamente salto de la cama y siguió la dirección que tomaron las otras personas que hasta ahora no conocía.

-En el área de juegos, todo era un caos, difícilmente se podía ver con los escombros y el polvo que se había levantado por el ataque. Los tres héroes lograron llegar a la escena y vieron a todo el servicio especial del casino disparándole a una enorme figura oscura que se acercaba lentamente.

-"¡No dejen que entre!" exclamo Patrol con su grave voz y acento ruso. Subió la manga de su chaqueta negra y se quito su guante negro para revelar que todo su brazo era de automail parecido al que usaba Ed (**leer kh ep 1 sendero del héroe**) sólo que esté era más grande y parecía que era un arma porque apunto hacia la extraña criatura, la cargo con un misil y lo disparo hacia ella, sin embargo no le hizo daño.

-De la nube de polvo emergió la enorme sombra, resulto ser un sincorazon con forma de un engrane y expresión maliciosa, podía moverse gracias a sus patas de bloque y en lugar de grandes manos tenía unas pequeñas que podía girar muy rápido sobre su eje. Esto lo hacia con el fin de usar sus manos como metralletas y dispararle a sus enemigos.

-"¡Es un sincorazon!" dijo Sora sorprendido al ver el dibujo del corazón negro en la frente del monstruo.

-"No me importa lo que sea, sólo sé que está destruyendo todo y no puedo permitírselo" dijo Corazón de Rubí apuntándolo con su rifle y disparándole varias balas que no lo eliminaban pero por alguna extraña razón eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo retroceder.

-"Si quiere derrotarlo necesitara nuestra ayuda" respondió el elegido invocando su llave espada. Syaoran invoco su espada jian y Esteban tronando un poco los huesos de sus brazos y cuello para calentar su cuerpo.

-Los tres rápidamente atacaron al sincorazon que los atacaba con sus dedos ametralladoras que ellos esquivaban. El joven elegido lo atacaba repetitivamente con su llave espada y usaba algunos hechizos como **firaga, blizzaga y thundaga**. Su amigo viajero utilizaba sus poderosos poderes de aire y trueno y por último su oscuro aliado usaba su magia oscura con forma de látigo para romper la dura coraza que era su cuerpo de engrane. Por otra parte la dueña del casino y sus empleados le disparaban con sus armas, pero ni aún haciendo eso lograban hacer que retrocediera o que lastimara a sus enemigos con las balas que salían de sus dedos.

-"Es… ja…inútil" jadeo Sora cansado.

-"Puede que sea lento pero su resistencia supera a los otros sincorazones contra los que hemos luchado" dice Syaoran en el mismo estado que su amigo.

-"Entonces sólo existe una manera de detenerlo" decía Esteban mientras sus compañeros lo veían quitarse su chaqueta roja con el fin de que su aura oscura pudiera alcanzar el nivel máximo.

-"Arrancare sus miembros para así inmovilizarlo" dijo muy sanguinariamente moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha al mismo tiempo que su aura comenzaba a tomar la forma de varias cabezas de perros.

-"Eso no será necesario" dijo la voz de un joven llamando la atención de todos. Cuando dirigieron sus miradas al responsable se sorprendieron al ver la nueva versión del pequeño chico de cabello tricolor.

-De un gran salto desde el piso superior al inferior, aterrizo como todo un profesional enfrente de Sora y sus amigos, luego extendió su brazo derecho y en su mano apareció una llave espada amarilla con extraños símbolos egipcios en ella. En la parte superior tenía la forma de un ojo y en la inferior, atada a una pequeña cadena, la figura de un pequeño rompecabezas parecido al que cargaba el chico.

-"Es eso…una llave espada" pregunto el joven de cabello marrón muy curioso.

-"Aún si es, no hay manera de que puedas penetrar su dura coraza" le dijo Esteban al nuevo combatiente.

-"Entonces no lo atacare con ataques físicos" respondió colocando su llave espada señalando hacia el suelo. El ojo que estaba en la parte superior de su llave brillo en todo el rostro del sincorazon. En ese momento, el elegido soltó su llave y está penetro en el suelo de forma líquida creando varias ondas de agua, después parecía como si él y su enemigo hubieran sido trasladados a otro reino donde sólo había oscuridad a su alrededor, pero pronto el joven de cabello tricolor desapareció de la vista del sincorazon.

-En la realidad, todos veían confundidos a la enorme criatura en forma de engrane que se había detenido y sus ojos amarillos se habían tornado morados. El misterioso el elegido coloco su llave en su posición original.

-"¿Qué le hiciste?" pregunto Sora.

-"Envié su mente al reino de las sombras, de esa forma no podrá moverse por varios minutos" respondió el joven.

-"Hmph…acabas de quitarle toda la diversión de desgarrarlo parte por parte" decía Esteban mientras caminaba al sincorazon y enviando toda su aura a su brazo derecho, luego de un solo golpe su kudan en todo el rostro de su enemigo fue suficiente para que el sincorazon fuese derrotado. Poco a poco su cuerpo de engrane no resistió el daño y se abrió en dos dejando salir su gran corazón que desapareció segundos después.

-"Te envidió, jamás imagine que existieran llaves espadas con ese poder" decía Sora mirando el lugar donde el corazón desapareció, sin darse cuenta de que su amigo estaba cambiando de apariencia.

-"Huh… ¡espera un minuto, eres ese chico! Pero cómo pudiste hacer eso" le pregunto ahora completamente sorprendido de su habilidad para aumentar su edad.

-"Jejeje, pues verás es una larga historia" respondió la versión pequeña del joven algo avergonzado.

-"Podemos discutirlo en un lugar más privado" dijo Corazón de Rubí interviniendo en la conversación. "No me gustaría que más ratas no se estorbaran" dijo seriamente mirando hacia una parte lejana de la sala que Esteban también decidió observar. En esa parte, una sombra con capa decidió que era mejor alejarse.

-"Rayos, son buenos, sintieron mi presencia…pero no importa, ya cumplí con mi labor y el corazón de ese sincorazon irá directo hacia donde se encuentra Hyosuke" murmuro Ganondorf y huyó de la escena.

-De vuelta en el café de Annette, ella y Sven parecían haberse calmado luego de la discusión que tuvieron. La puerta se abrió y ambos adultos dirigieron sus miradas a ella para ver quien había llegado.

-"¡Finalmente! Me tenían preocupado ustedes dos" les dijo Sven a dos jóvenes, uno de cabello marrón y ojos amarillos, a su lado estaba una chica menor que él, de largo cabello rubio y ojos rojos.

-"Relájate, te dije que traería a la princesa sana y salva y eso hice" respondió el joven colocando sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza y sentándose en el asiento de la barra.

-"¡Si pero se suponía que debías haber traído a Eve hace horas!" le replico nuevamente el hombre del parche al joven.

-"Había mucho tráfico por la lluvia" respondió la chica de nombre Eve sentándose al lado de Sven, en sus manos traía un libro que empezó a leer ya sentada.

-"Suspiro…bien supongo que fue algo que no pudieron evitar" dijo el hombre de traje blanco.

-"Y dime Train la comida de hoy la pagarás o la pondrás en la cuenta de Sven como las tres últimas veces" dice Annette terminando de fumar su cigarrillo.

-"¡Así que por eso es que mi deuda ha aumentado últimamente!" le reclamo al joven gato de nuevo.

-"No es mi culpa que no encuentres un buen trabajo" le respondió en burla.

-"¡Quieres pelear!"

-"¡Cuando quieras!"

-"¡Cállense los dos! Ha aumentado últimamente porque los dos comen como bárbaros y no se molestan en pagar ni un misero centavo para disminuir su deuda" los regaño la mujer. "Ahora relájense antes que deba sacarlos a los dos".

-"Si" dijo Train apenado.

-"Lo sentimos" dice Sven de la misma forma que su amigo. Por otro lado, parecía que a Eve no le había molestado el escándalo de hace poco ya que no le quito los ojos de encima a su libro ni por un segundo.

-"¡No puede ser cierto!" exclamo el chico de cabello tricolor molesto por algo que había dicho Corazón de Rubí.

-"Temo que es cierto Yugi" dijo ella mirando el vino rojo en su copa, tomo un sorbo y luego la coloco en la mesa. "Han pasado tres años desde que tú y tus amigos se enfrentaron a Paradox (**yugioh ultra fusión**) y evitaron que uniera kingdom Hearts y ōkoku hearts en un solo reino, pero temo que desde entonces Jaden, Yusei, Yuma y tú desaparecieron, y lo que es peor, a los cuatro se les revoco de sus títulos como elegidos por la llave espada".

* * *

**Aquí tienen el tan esperado capitulo 10 =D con más sorpresas e intrigas sobre este nuevo, pero conocido personaje XD del anime que secretos estarán ocultos sobre ese pasado...las respuestas estarán más adelante en la historia XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**_XI_**

-Horas más tarde, el ahora grupo de cuatro regreso al café con el fin de descansar luego de su pelea. Después de una ducha caliente, Sora se dispuso a salir del baño al mismo tiempo que secaba su cabello marrón puntiagudo con una toalla blanca.

-"Eso fue refrescante" dijo el joven colocando la toalla sobre sus hombros descubiertos, la única vestimenta que traía eran los shorts negros que Annette le había dado.

-"¿Terminaste?" le pregunto una voz que resulto ser Syaoran quien también quería darse un baño al igual que Mokona.

-"Ujum" asintió con una sonrisa su amigo. "Es todo tuyo".

-"¡Puuu! Mokona y Syaoran se darán un buen baño" dijo la pequeña muy sonrojada mientras el joven viajero le sonreía. El elegido también mostraba felicidad por sus compañeros, no obstante su mirada se dirigió directo a una puerta que estaba cerca de ellos.

-"¿No ha salido desde que llegamos?" le pregunto Sora muy preocupado.

-"No, al parecer la noticia afecto mucho a Yugi-kun" respondió Syaoran en el mismo estado que su amigo al mismo tiempo que miraba la puerta. En el interior de la oscura y silenciosa habitación, el chico de cabello tricolor se encontraba muy triste con la mirada baja. Su versión adulta también estaba igual de preocupada que los dos jóvenes.

-"Ya veo…mmmmm ¡lo tengo!" exclamo Sora sorprendiendo a sus amigos. "Ya sé como animar a Yugi pero necesitare ayuda ¿puedo contar con ustedes? Porque me imagino que Esteban no querrá participar".

-"Mokona ayudara a Sora a animar a Yugi" dijo ella igual de sonriente que su amigo.

-"Gracias Mokona sabía que podía contar contigo qué hay de ti Syaoran".

-"Si" asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien cuando estemos listos le daremos una sorpresa que nunca olvidara" dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa y rápidamente fue a la habitación que compartía con ellos y Esteban para prepararse mientras que sus amigos iban al baño.

-Dentro de la habitación, después de haberse bañado de primero, el hombre de cabello negro y su fiel dragón mascota veían detenidamente en un espejo cuerpo completo, la nueva vestimenta que recién había recibido Esteban. Su antiguo chaleco negro ahora era una camisa manga larga negra con tres botones de calavera en su pecho y sus pantalones negros ahora eran grises. Decidió conservar sus botas negras y su chaqueta vinotinto pero desecho sus guantes blancos, dejando así ver sus manos blancas y filosas uñas negras con las que podía cortar a sus enemigos.

-"Corazón de Rubí tenía razón te ves mejor de esa forma" decía Sora entrando en la habitación para tomar su camisa blanca.

-"Aún no entiendo por qué se tomo la molestia en hacerlo, es probable que termine destruyéndolo como el anterior" le respondió mientras seguía detallando su vestimenta.

Flashback

_Corazón de Rubí: Esteban espera_

_Esteban: Qué ocurre_

_Corazón de Rubí: Tal vez no te diste cuenta pero tu vestimenta está algo desgastada_

_Esteban: ¿Y?_

_Corazón de Rubí: Sé que no te importa pero como modista que soy no puedo dejar que te vayas así nada más, es por eso que mis ayudantes y yo te obsequiamos esto._

_Esteban: ¿Por qué? No la necesito_

_Corazón de Rubí: Sé que no quieres deshacerte de la mayoría de tu vestimenta porque representa a tu familia, pero como amiga que soy y desde hace mucho que te conozco, pude recrear una nueva vestimenta basada en lo básico. Además…pensé que tu madre te había enseñado a ser siempre elegante._

Fin del Flashback

-"Espero que sea verdad que uso los mismos materiales que mi antigua vestimenta, sino es probable que pierda la camisa. Euromolos ya sabes que hacer" le dijo a su dragón mascota al mismo tiempo que se alejaba del espejo.

-"¡Si amo!" respondió haciendo un saludo militar e igual que Mokona, absorbió la antigua vestimenta de Esteban y la almaceno en su estómago.

-"Guau, igual como lo hace Mokona" respondió Sora sorprendido, casi estupefacto.

-"Escuche que planeas animar a ese chico Yugi" le dijo el vampiro al elegido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-"Oh si, si quieren ayudar son bienvenidos" le respondió.

-"¿Habrá comida?" pregunto Euromolos muy curioso.

-"Por supuesto" respondió Sora con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces cuenta conmigo" dijo el pequeño dragón posándose en su hombro

-"Paso, no soy ese tipo de personas que les gusta hacer fiestas" dijo Esteban saliendo de la habitación.

-"Me lo imagine, pero si al final decides venir eres bienvenido" respondió el joven haciendo que su compañero se detuviera.

-"Je, interesante" murmuro el hombre con una sonrisa. "Esperaba que tu reacción fuera diferente pero tal parece que sin importar lo diferente que actúe, aún me consideras tu amigo".

-"Salvaste mi vida Esteban estoy en deuda contigo" dice Sora recordando su batalla contra Noctis al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano hacia él. El hechicero oscuro la miro varios segundos al igual que su expresión sonriente, no parecía estar mintiendo estaba siendo completamente honesto con él.

-"Debo admitir que eres especial" respondió Esteban con una pequeña sonrisa estrechando su mano. "Al parecer la llave espada fue muy sabia al escogerte como su portador".

-"Gracias, también es bueno saber que gracias ella soy capaz de proteger a mis amigos y los otros mundos" respondió el elegido soltando la mano de su oscuro compañero e invocando su llave espada para verla.

-"Cierto" le dijo Esteban ya abandonando la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo. "Un consejo acerca de tu sorpresa, recuerda que Yugi ha estado ausente por tres años y acaba de recibir una noticia perturbadora, es posible que su reacción ante tu sorpresa no sea la esperada por ti" y lo dejo solo con Euromolos…o eso creían.

-"A eso es a lo que yo llamo un pesimista" dijo una voz detrás de ellos, cuando se dieron la vuelta vieron como por la ventana entraba el antiguo miembro nº 13 de la organización Chronos, Train Heartnet.

* * *

Mientras…

-En el laboratorio de Ansem, Riku acaba de levantarse luego de haber dormido toda la noche. "Buenos días" les dijo a sus amigos quienes al parecer ya estaban despiertos.

-"Buenos días" les respondieron todos con una sonrisa.

-"Noche difícil ¿eh?" le pregunto sarcásticamente Layle.

-"¿Cómo lo? No importa" dijo el joven de cabello gris tratando de evitar molestarse. "Por cierto dónde esta Near, hay algo que quiero preguntarle" le pregunto.

-"Está trabajando" respondió el rubio.

-"¿Trabajando? Quieres decir que estuvo despierto toda la noche" pregunto Riku sorprendido.

-"Near es una persona extraña, no le importa trabajar las 24 horas del día si es necesario".

-"Entiendo…" dijo muy pensativo el elegido.

-Más tarde, Riku quien llevaba unos panqueques con sirope, fue al sótano donde el famoso detective seguía mirando la pantalla de los monitores muy concentrado.

-"Hola Near" dijo el joven caminando hacia él.

-"Buenos días Riku cómo dormiste" respondía mientras el elegido iba hacia él.

-"Me imagino que tú también lo sabes ¿no?" le dijo entregándole su desayuno.

-"Gracias" respondió Near y se dispuso a comer. Riku estaba REALMENTE confundido, mientras él y sus amigos comieron un desayuno normal, el de Near consistía en comida a base de grandes cantidades de azúcar, tal vez era esa la razón de por qué podía permanecer despierto toda la noche. Pero dejando ese misterio aún lado, Riku se dispuso a preguntarle lo que quería saber.

-"Near necesito que me hagas un favor" dijo llamando la atención del detective, quien lo miro a la cara.

-"¿Qué quieres?"

-"Podrías poner en el monitor un mapa que muestre todo el mundo" dice muy serio.

-"Por supuesto" respondió y con sus dos dedos tecleó varias letras del teclado. El monitor más grande del grupo mostró el mundo donde se encontraban flotando en el espacio (**igual que como se muestra en los juegos de Kh cuando el jugador elige el mundo al que quiere ir**).

-"Qué es esa línea amarilla" pregunto Riku señalándola en el monitor.

-"Ese es el límite de los mundos que se encuentran en _ōkoku hearts_" respondió Near comiendo un pedazo de sus panqueques bañados en sirope.

-"Límite…hmmmm…podrías mostrarme todo ōkoku hearts"

-"Claro" dijo el detective, nuevamente tecleó el teclado y el monitor mostró cinco círculos amarillos. Al parecer, cada uno de estos contenía varios mundos en su interior. Los círculos estaban alineados de la siguiente forma: tres horizontales y dos verticales (**o viceversa**). Todos estos mundos se encontraban flotando en el espacio y lo único que los separaba eran esas líneas con forma circular.

-"ōkoku hearts es todo este lugar" dijo Near señalando todos los mundos que se encontraban dentro del círculo amarillo que estaba del lado izquierdo del espacio.

-Riku veía con asombro la imagen hasta que algo llamo su atención. "¡Near haz un acercamiento de ese lugar!" exclamo señalando cierto mundo que se encontraba dentro del círculo amarillo que ocupaba el centro del espacio. Cuando el joven de cabello negro hizo el acercamiento, las sospechas del elegido se hicieron realidad.

-"Es… ¡Destiny Islands!" dijo sorprendido mirando su hogar.

-"Interesante…tu mundo se encuentra en Kingdom Hearts" dijo L sorprendido mientras comía.

-"Es justo como lo sospechaba…no fuimos transportados a otro mundo sino a otro reino" murmuro preocupado.

De vuelta con Sora…

-Syaoran y Mokona habían terminado de bañarse y estaban listos para ayudar en lo que Sora estuviera planeando para ayudar a animar a Yugi.

-"Syaoran crees que la sorpresa de Sora hará que Yugi sonría" dijo ella muy feliz.

-"Estoy seguro que tiene una buena idea" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces Mokona dará todo su esfuerzo" dijo sonrojada justo cuando el joven de cabello marrón entró en su habitación.

-"¡Quién es el enano de cabello picudo ahora!" dijo Sora enojado mientras jalaba las mejillas de Train haciendo que tuviera un rostro cómico.

-"¡Tú fuiste quien empezó al llamarme ladrón lazarillo!" dijo Train tomando a Sora por el cuello con sus dos brazos haciendo que también tuviera rostro cómico.

-Syaoran y Mokona estaban confundidos al ver a los dos peleando de esa manera. Euromolos lentamente descendió hasta quedar flotando al lado del viajero.

-"Q…qué está pasando" pregunto el joven de cabello marrón estupefacto.

-"No lo sé, al principio empezó como una pequeña discusión que llego a esto" respondió Euromolos sin estar tan sorprendido como sus amigos.

-En la habitación contigua, Yugi se encontraba en la oscuridad muy deprimido, no parecía que el alboroto lo molestaba y si lo hacía entonces lo estaba ignorando.

-"Esos sujetos si que son extraños" dijo Yami apareciendo a su lado.

-"Si…" murmuro triste su versión pequeña.

-"Planeas permanecer aquí, aún cuando ese chico Sora planea darte una sorpresa" le dijo su versión adulta.

-"Yo sólo…yo sólo…" dijo colocando ambas manos sobre su rostro. "No sé qué hacer ahora" y comenzó a llorar, estaba muy triste y preocupado por todo lo que Corazón de Rubí le había dicho. Yami lo miro por varios segundos, sonrió un poco y su imagen se manifestó cuerpo completo. "Esta bien, yo estoy aquí" murmuro sentándose a su lado y colocando su brazo sobre su hombro. Fue cuando Yugi se aferró de él y Yami lo abrazo.

Con Riku…

-Los amigos del elegido se encontraban haciendo diferentes cosas; por un lado estaban Tsuna y Sakurako conversando, y por el otro Layle y Reborn hablaban de los poderes que poseía un portador del cristal. Cuando la puerta se abrió automáticamente, se pudo ver que era el joven de cabello plateado quien al parecer había terminado su conversación con Near.

-"Muy bien chicos prepárense porque nuestro primer destino será el **Desierto de Umonos**" dijo Riku decidido.

* * *

**Esta es sólo una teoría que creé sobre cómo incluir mundos anime y de otros tipos en el fic d kh XD "si todo el reino de Kingdom hearts abarca mundos de disney y final fantasy" entonces debería existir un reino que abarque mundos de anime no? XD pueden escribir sus opiniones en el review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_XII_**

-En la oscuridad de su habitación, Yugi seguía deprimido por lo ocurrido, después de haber salvado los diferentes mundos de su reino hace tres años, tanto él como sus amigos habían sido completamente olvidados. Ni siquiera podían ser llamados elegidos por la llave espada de nuevo, y eso es casi un honor por poseer un poder tan único, puesto que su maestro ya los había rechazado como sus aprendices. Pronto sus pensamientos serían interrumpidos por un repetitivo golpe a su puerta.

-"¿Quién es?" pregunto Yugi con cierta tristeza.

-"Soy yo Sora, puedo pasar" respondió el joven de cabello marrón del otro lado de la puerta.

-"Por favor déjame solo" le dijo el chico de cabello tricolor.

-"Yugi has estado encerrado por horas eso no es bueno para ti, quiero decir que no piensas comer o salir".

-"El tiene razón Yugi" dijo Yami apareciendo a su lado.

-"¡Jamás entenderás todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, jamás entenderás qué se siente estar completamente solo!" le grito Yugi con lágrimas en sus ojos a Sora.

-"¡No hables cómo si lo supieras todo!" le respondió el joven de cabello marrón con el mismo tono de voz de Yugi haciendo que se calmara. "Crees que porque viajo con Esteban y Syaoran no me preocupo por mis amigos Riku y Kairi. ¡Pues te equivocas! Todos los días pienso en ellos preguntándome si se encuentran bien o si están sufriendo" decía tocando su corazón con su mano derecha.

-"Y es porque no estoy con ellos que sé que debo continuar hasta que pueda reunirme con ellos nuevamente" dice el joven elegido con su mano en el corazón como puño.

-"Sora…" murmuro Yugi.

-"La decisión es tuya Yugi seguirás encerrado en tu habitación llorando o darás el primer paso y te decidirás a buscarlos" respondió enojado y comenzó a alejarse de la puerta.

-"Espero que con esto logre convencerlo, trabaje mucho para memorizar lo que me dijeron Syaoran y los otros" pensó Sora con una expresión cómica, sabiendo que parte de lo que dijo eran palabras de sus amigos. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, llamando la atención de Sora, de su interior salió el joven con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Gracias Sora" respondió secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta azul, después lo miro muy serio. "Tienes razón, nunca encontrare a Jaden, Yusei y Yuma quedándome aquí llorando".

-"Sabía que recapacitarías" dijo Sora muy alegre colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Yugi. "Vamos todos te están esperando abajo".

-"¿Esperándome? ¿Por qué?" pregunto muy curioso el chico de cabello tricolor al mismo tiempo que el joven de cabello marrón quitaba su brazo de su hombro.

-"Te preparamos una fiesta por esos tres años que te perdiste" le respondió con una sonrisa.

-"¿Una…fiesta?" pregunto Yugi tratando de no exaltarse o llorar de felicidad frente Sora.

-"¡Por supuesto! Que mejor forma de alegrar el mal tiempo que con una qué dices" pregunto.

-"Sora…" murmuro el ex elegido mirándolo a la cara, su alegre rostro le recordaba un poco al de su amigo Jaden. "Claro" respondió con una expresión inocente, luego ambos se dirigieron al primer piso del café. Yami volvió a aparecer al lado de su protegido, pero ni éste ni Sora se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

-"Sora…te debo una" pensó con una sonrisa.

En otra parte…

-En un extenso desierto, un portal oscuro se abrió y de su interior emergieron tres figuras, una de ellas lentamente llevó su mano hasta un auricular en su oído derecho, después presionó un botón.

-"¿Puedes oírme?" pregunto la voz de la persona a quien pertenecía el auricular.

-"Fuerte y claro" le respondió otra voz.

-"Bien, acabamos de llegar sanos y salvos" dice la primera voz la cual resulto pertenecer a Riku, a su lado estaban Tsuna y al otro Layle.

-"Es bueno oír eso" responde la segunda voz que resulto ser de Near, quien estaba en el laboratorio con Ansem, Sakurako y Reborn.

-"¿Riku estás bien?" pregunto su amiga preocupada por su seguridad.

-"Estoy bien Sakurako, los tres lo estamos".

-"Me alegro" respondió aliviada. "Lamento no poder serles útil en esta misión".

-"No te preocupes, aún cuando no sepas pelear tus habilidades curativas son las más importantes en estos momentos, sin ellas difícilmente podríamos mantenernos en pie".

-"Riku" responde muy ruborizada.

-"Recuerda Riku tengan mucho cuidado, el desierto de Umonos es conocido también como las dunas sin retorno, no sólo tendrán que lidiar con las criaturas que se encuentran ahí sino también contra los bandidos del lugar" les informaba el investigador a través de su gran computadora.

-"No te preocupes Near todo está bajo control" respondió.

-"Si necesitan ayuda de cualquier tipo no duden en contactarnos" le dijo Ansem.

-"De acuerdo, Near podrías indicarnos un lugar donde haya rastros de civilización" pregunto el elegido de cabello plateado.

-"Veamos…" decía el chico de cabello blanco buscando un lugar hasta que encontró uno. "Hay una ciudad a 50 metros al frente de su posición actual".

-"Bien iremos allá" respondió y presiono de nuevo el botón de su auricular, después miro a sus amigos. "Vamos".

-"Si" asintieron Tsuna y Lalye, luego los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia delante.

-De vuelta con Sora, todos (excepto Esteban que estaba recostado de una pared) estaban alrededor de Yugi cantándole muy felices un feliz cumpleaños al chico de cabello tricolor quien no podía evitar sentirse halagado por el trato que recibía por aquellas personas a quienes apenas conocía. Luego de la canción y haber cortado el pastel el ambiente se torno más tranquilo y relajado para todos.

-"Menos mal que decidí quedarme hasta tarde sino no hubiera tenido mi porción" dijo un feliz Train engullendo el pastel hecho por Eve con algo de ayuda de Sven y Syaoran.

-"Aún así no cambia el hecho de que por tu culpa mi cuenta ha estado subiendo los últimos días así que pagaras por los ingredientes del pastel quieras o no" respondió Sven con una expresión cómica y molesta a la vez. Mientras hablaban, Esteban seguía alejado del feliz grupo hasta que alguien se le acerco.

-"Aquí tienes Esteban-san" dijo una voz que llamo su atención, cuando dirigió su mirada al responsable vio a Syaoran con un pedazo de pastel, el vampiro sonrió un poco y tomo el plato.

-"No recuerdo haberte pedido que me trajeras, por cierto por qué te diriges a mi de esa forma tan educada" pregunto al mismo tiempo que cortaba una porción del pastel, muy curioso sabiendo que él sólo lo llamaba por su nombre.

-"Esas pocas veces que estuve contigo te llame de esa forma porque todavía dudaba de tus intenciones, pero después de que ayudaras a Noctis-san me di cuenta de que en verdad eres una buena persona" responde el joven viajero con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces quieres decir que todas esas cosas buenas que le dijiste a Noctis sobre mi no las sentías en realidad" pregunto con cierta ironía. Syaoran dudo y no respondió de inmediato sabiendo la respuesta de la pregunta.

-"Si…y lo siento" dijo haciendo una reverencia. Esteban volvió a darle una pequeña sonrisa y puso su mano en el hombro.

-"La confianza es algo que debe ganarse y no sé le da fácilmente a cualquiera, tus padres te lo enseñaron muy bien" responde regresándole el pastel con unas pocas mordidas, luego se dirigió adonde estaban todos. Syaoran observo el pedazo del pastel y después a Esteban con una sonrisa.

-"Disculpen si interrumpo este momento" dijo el vampiro llamando la atención de todos. "Pero como veo que el festejado se encuentra en buenas condiciones, tal vez quiera hablarnos más sobre su historia y sobre ese evento oscuro hace tres años".

-"¡Esteban!" dijo Sora algo enojado por su impulsivo interés en conocer lo que había pasado.

-"Esta bien Sora" respondió Yugi llamando su atención. "No puedo cambiar ni retroceder lo ocurrido hasta ahora, está bien les contare todo lo que quieran saber" dice my serio.

* * *

-Con Riku y sus amigos, el grupo llego a lo que parecía una ciudad en medio del desierto, no tuvieron problemas al entrar ya que al lugar era habitado tanto por extrañas criaturas como personas así que las autoridades del lugar, quienes vestían armaduras, no se molestaban en interrogar a los habitantes.

-"Woah esta ciudad es enorme" decía Tsuna impresionado mientras caminaba.

-"Es impresionante que exista un lugar como éste en medio del desierto" dijo Riku.

-"Hay muchos lugares así en ōkoku hearts, se sorprenderían si les dijera los que yo he visitado" respondió de forma orgullosa Layle, haciendo que los jóvenes quedaran animados.

-"De cualquier forma tenemos que encontrarlo" dijo Riku, recuperando su compostura.

-"¿Encontrarlo? Te refieres a esa persona que viste en tus sueños" le pregunto el décimo líder Vongola.

-"Si, él parecer saber algo que nosotros no" responde muy serio recordando el sueño que recientemente tuvo.

Flashback

_Riku se encontraba en un área cubierta por un cielo oscuro y debajo de sus pies una gran cantidad de arena que se extendía hasta el horizonte, tomo con su mano un poco de la arenilla ya que ésta era levantada por una suave brisa._

Riku: ¿Arena?

_Fue cuando apareció la figura de un joven mayor que él cubierto por una capa marrón._

?: Elegido por la llave espada, si estás viendo esto tenemos que reunirnos.

Riku: ¿Quién eres tú?

?: No hay mucho tiempo, debes venir de inmediato antes que la oscuridad que amenaza todos los reinos incluyendo los nuestros lo consuma todo.

_En ese momento la suave brisa se torno en un feroz ventarrón que levanto más arena dificultando la visibilidad del joven de cabello gris quien tuvo que cubrir su rostro con sus brazos._

Riku: ¡Quién eres! ¡Y dónde debemos vernos!

?: Umonos…

Riku: ¿Qué? ¡No pude escucharte bien!

_Sin embargo no obtuvo la oportunidad de escuchar la respuesta de nuevo debido a que pronto se formó una tormenta de arena que literalmente se llevó todo a su paso incluyendo ambos jóvenes._

Fin del Flashback

-"Basándome en lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor supuse que se encontraba en un desierto y éste es el único que Near pudo ubicar en el reino de ōkoku hearts" dijo el elegido de cabello plateado.

-"Muy listo Riku, espero que este viaje te ayude a aprender algunas cosas dame-Tsuna" le dice su tutor a su aprendiz.

-"¡Podrías dejar aún lado el asunto de la mafia!" le replico el joven de cabello marrón de forma cómica.

-"Si estamos buscando a una persona el mejor lugar para buscarlo sería un sitio donde se reúna una gran cantidad de ellas" sugirió Riku. "Lo mejor será mantenernos en grupo mientras buscamos para evitar perdernos.

-"Estoy de acuerdo" responde Tsuna sonriendo.

-"Muy bien, sigamos" les dijo a sus amigos y se pusieron en marcha, sin saber que alguien les estaba pisando los talones. Muy cerca de ellos, una figura humana completamente vestida con un traje blanco aprovecho la oportunidad para abandonar su escondite.

-"Finalmente nos conocemos…" dijo la persona de manera sarcástica mientras acomodaba un poco el lente que cubría su ojo derecho. "Riku" termino de decir el extraño, revelando ser Aeon (**castlevania judgment**) cuya misión era vigilar al elegido, a su lado estaban los tres ayudantes que Nexus le había ofrecido para cumplir su trabajo.

-De vuelta con Sora, Yugi estaba preparado para contarles al trío de viajeros todo lo ocurrido hace tiempo.

-"Fue hace tres años, mis amigos Jaden, Yusei, Yuma y yo fuimos elegidos por el maestro Diamant para convertirnos en maestros de la llave espada como él para proteger los mundos del reino de ōkoku hearts" decía mientras recordaba cuando los cuatro se presentaron frente a un hombre de cabello y candado gris con ojos marrones que vestía una pesada armadura gris con capa azul.

-"Durante nuestro entrenamiento tuvimos que enfrentarnos contra Paradox **(yugioh ultra fusión**), un maestro de la llave espada que trato de unir ōkoku hearts y kingdom hearts en un solo reino para luego gobernarlo" decía mientras aparecía la imagen de un joven de largo cabello rubio con una máscara blanca y negra levantando sus brazos sobre los dos reinos.

-"Los cuatro viajamos a través de los mundos de ōkoku hearts para salvarlos de los **olvidados,** enemigos creados por Paradox para conquistar los mundos de nuestro reino" decía mientras recordaba varias batallas en las que los cuatro derrotaban criaturas oscuras. "Al final todo se determino cuando peleamos contra Paradox en Monte Ballesta para salvar ambos reinos" decía al mismo tiempo que se veía de un lado a Yugi, Yusei y Yuma y del otro Paradox con Jaden quien vestía una armadura negra.

-Al decirlo, el silencio invadió la sala, silencio que Sora no pudo soportar quería saber que le había pasado. "¿Y luego?" le pregunto un poco impulsivo.

-"Pues…" respondió un poco inseguro mientras se aferraba de sus rodillas.

-"¿Si?"

-"Yugi deja que yo me encargue de esto" dijo Yami apareciendo su imagen a su lado, su pequeña versión le asintió con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que lo miraba.

-"Te lo encargo" asintió con una sonrisa. En ese momento el extraño rompecabezas con forma piramidal que colgaba de su cuello, el cual todos creían era un accesorio de su traje, comenzó a brillar.

-"¿Pero qué?" llego a decir Sora y tanto él como los otros tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos por el intenso brillo de la misteriosa figura amarilla, cuando termino, en lugar de Yugi estaba su versión un poco más adulta. Los tres estaban sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

-"Yu… ¿Yugi?" pregunto el elegido de cabello marrón confundido por lo ocurrido. La nueva versión del chico de extravagante peinado sonrió un poco.

-"No, no soy Yugi, sin embargo él es mi amigo a quien protejo cuando debe pelear. Lamento no haberme presentado antes cuando nos vimos, mi nombre es Yami y te agradezco que lo hayas ayudado a que sonriera de nuevo".

-Horas más tarde, en la ciudad donde se encontraban Riku, Tsuna y Layle, tuvieron su golpe de suerte cuando el grupo pudo ver a una persona cubierta por una capa marrón entrar en un establecimiento.

-"¡Bien!" murmuro feliz el joven de cabello gris. "Parece que lo encontramos".

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza :( pero aquí esta el tan esperado capitulo 12 spero sea de su agrado :) (Incluyendo un poco acerca del pasado de Yugi y Yami spero ponerle, un poco, fin al cliffhanger de la historia que girara en torno a los personajes de los animes d yugioh...hasta ahora XD en los fics d kingdom hearts y hikari no yami)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**XIII**_

-"¡Bien!" murmuro feliz el joven de cabello plateado. "Parece que lo encontramos" rápidamente entraron al lugar que resulto ser una taberna. No obstante, su suerte acabó cuando vieron que varios de los clientes vestían capas que cubrían sus rostros.

-"Tiene que ser uno de ellos" dijo Riku tratando de determinar cual de ellos era al que buscaba.

-"¡Oigan no se permiten niños!" reclamo el dueño quien era un cerdo con forma humana, refiriéndose a Riku y Tsuna. No muy lejos de ellos, sentados en una mesa, había cinco caballeros que se estaban preparando para sacarlos en caso de que no siguieran la política del lugar.

-"¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto el décimo líder de los Vongola.

-"Diablos" murmuro el elegido. "Tendremos que romper las reglas" y le quito por la fuerza la capucha a uno de los clientes que usaba capa.

-"Ah-ahhh… ¡Riku!" exclamo Tsuna asustado por lo que hacía.

-"No, no es" pensó al ver que ni siquiera era humano y continuó con su búsqueda. Cuando el elegido empezó a molestar a los clientes de la taberna, los soldados entraron en acción para detenerlos, en especial a los que no se movían.

-"Será mejor que regresen a sus asiento" dijo Layle usando sus poderes telequinéticos en los guardias, estrellándolos entre ellos.

-"Layle-san es…sorprendente" musitó Tsuna al ver su nuevo poder. Riku también demostró admiración por su poder.

-"Así que ese es el poder de un portador del cristal" pensó luego de haber retirado la capucha de otro cliente no humano durante la conmoción.

-"¡Ven acá!" exclamó uno de los guardias tratando de atrapar a Riku, pero éste logró invocar su llave espada a tiempo para repelerlo.

-"Aaahhh" decía el líder Vongola asustado y a la vez inseguro sobre lo qué debía hacer.

-"¡Atrapen a ese chico!" grito uno de los caballeros.

-"¿Eh?" dijo Tsuna más asustado. Fue cuando un grupo de ellos saltaron sobre él. Segundos más tarde, los soldados salieron volando violentamente ya que el joven de cabello marrón había entrado en su estado de híper última voluntad.

-"¡No escaparás!" exclamó otro guardia con su hacha en sus manos para atacarlo pero el décimo líder Vongola tomó el arma con sus guantes rojos y lo obligó a golpear el suelo con su arma para después darle una patada en el mentón.

-"Ése es el último" pensó Riku corriendo directo hacia la persona que usaba capa, esquivando los caballeros y asegurándose de que el cliente no escapara, cuando logró retirarle su capucha descubrió que era un hombre pero no parecía ser la persona a la que buscaban.

-"Rayos" murmuró molesto.

-"Riku" dijo la voz de Tsuna llamando su atención, al darse la vuelta vio que tanto él como Layle estaban siendo acorralados por los soldados que al parecer habían aumentado su número.

-"Maldición" murmuró el elegido molesto.

-"Su pequeña broma termina ahora" le dijo uno de los guardias comenzando a acercárseles.

-De la nada, a la taberna ingresó una sombra que rápidamente se colocó enfrente de Riku y sus amigos, en su mano derecha tenía lo que parecía una gran llave espada azul celeste con tres pequeñas pestañas en la parte superior al igual que una esfera morada y en la parte inferior, debajo del mango con forma de corazón, caía una cadena que terminaba con la figura del rostro de un dragón.

-"Tú debes ser la persona que vio mi mensaje" dijo la persona dirigiéndose a Riku, éste al escuchar su voz supo que era de la persona que vio en su sueño. Al darse la vuelta, el elegido de cabello gris pudo ver la apariencia del elegido a frente de él, un joven de 20 años de cabello negro y dorado con ojos azules, vestido con una camisa negra, chaqueta azul, pantalones negros y unas botas marrones.

-"Debiste haber mencionado que no usarías la capa" le dice Riku de una manera sarcástica a lo que el joven respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Lo siento" dijo y observó a los caballeros muy serio, luego los apunto con su llave espada.

-"**Stardust Shoot**" dijo y de su arma salió un proyectil azul que explotó apenas tuvo contacto con los soldados.

-Cuando los caballeros, los que todavía estaban de pie luego del ataque, pudieron ver a través de la nube de humo creada por la explosión se dieron cuenta de que sus bandidos se habían escapado.

-"¡Búsquenlos! No pudieron haber ido lejos" le ordenó uno de los soldados a sus compañeros para que los siguieran con su búsqueda, sin imaginarse que el grupo hábilmente se escabullo frente a sus narices ya que no se les ocurrió buscar en un callejón cercano a ellos.

-"Por aquí" dijo el joven de cabello negro llevándolos a lo que parecía ser la parte subterránea de la ciudad.

-Mientras caminaban por una versión no tan congestionada y menos impresionante de la ciudad de la superficie. Ninguno de ellos había decidido iniciar una conversación, hasta que nuevamente el nuevo elegido se dirigió a Riku.

-"Jamás imagine que traerías contigo acompañantes" le dijo.

-"Escuché que este lugar era algo peligroso así que decidí traer algunos amigos en caso de que algo saliera mal" respondió.

-"Buena decisión" dice el joven con una sonrisa. "Por cierto mi nombre es Yusei Fudo (**yugioh 5ds**)

-"Riku, él es Tsuna y él es Layle" respondía señalando a cada uno de sus amigos, al mismo tiempo que Yusei los llevaba a lo que parecía un taller de motocicletas del futuro.

-"¡Nadja volví!" exclamó el joven de cabello negro, asustando a un alienígena anciano color verde de grandes orejas con rostro y piel de anfibio y ojos violeta (**gungano star Wars**) que cayó detrás del mostrador.

-"Ohhh Yusei-kun volviste" dijo Nadja acomodando sus pequeños y graciosos lentes sobre su nariz para verlo más de cerca de pesar de que tanto él como Riku y los otros estaban justo enfrente del alienígena.

-"¿Ya están listos los d-riders?" pregunto Yusei.

-"¡Por supuesto!" respondió el extraño ser, revelando dos motocicletas muy futurísticas, una roja que pertenecía a Yusei y una gris. "Me tomó algo de tiempo pero pude reparar tu d-rider y hacer un modelo idéntico al original".

-"Gracias Nadja por todo lo que has hecho por mi hasta ahora".

-"No es nada, después de todo fuiste tú quien me regreso al mundo de la ingeniería mecánica después de mi retiro" respondió, luego dio un grave suspiro que llamó la atención de Riku. "Es una verdadera lástima que ya tengas que irte, me imagino que ahora tendré que regresar a mi retiro después de todo".

-"Tal vez no tenga que hacerlo" dijo el elegido de cabello gris interviniendo en la conversación. "No nos vendría mal un cerebro de la ingeniería como el tuyo para nuestro grupo".

-"¿Ha…hablas en serio?" preguntó Nadja esperanzado, a lo que Riku asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Mu… ¡muchas! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te prometo que no te decepcionare!" decía agitando la mano de Riku lo más rápido que podía mientras sus amigos sonreían de una manera amigable.

* * *

-Después de una espera de casi cuatro horas, en el taller de Nadja, Riku emergió del portal oscuro solo. En el lugar lo esperaban sus amigos, incluyendo Yusei quien ahora se había unido a su grupo.

-"Ya acabo de dejar a Nadja con Ansem pero aún no entiendo Yusei qué es exactamente lo que quieres que hagamos aquí antes de regresar a nuestra base" le pregunto.

-"Ya lo verás" respondió subiendo a su d-rider rojo y entregándole un casco a Riku.

-"Sabes conducir uno" le pregunto el joven de cabello negro a Layle y Tsuna.

-"Soy de rápido entendimiento" responde el joven rubio.

-"Bien" dijo, luego miró al elegido de cabello plateado. "Si hacemos esto la seguridad de este mundo quedara asegurada".

-"De acuerdo" asintió Riku seriamente.

-Más tarde, los cuatro jóvenes viajaban por el desierto con la ayuda de sus d-riders, mientras Layle y Tsuna iban en el d-rider gris, Riku y Yusei iban en el d-rider rojo con el fin de que el joven de cabello gris le diera todos los detalles de lo que ocurría al joven de cabello negro.

-"Y ahora Sora y yo estamos buscando tanto el paradero de Hyosuke como Nexus" le dijo a Yusei.

-"Es justo lo que me estaba temiendo durante todo este tiempo" respondió.

-"A qué te refieres".

-"Hace tres años atrás, cuando llegué a este mundo con el fin de encontrar una manera para entrar al reino de la oscuridad y rescatar a Jaden" (**yugioh gx**).

-"Uno de tus amigos no es así" pregunto.

-"Si" asintió. "Fue cuando me encontré con ese sujeto llamado Nexus".

Flashback

_Yusei (cansado con su llave espada en la mano): ¡Quién o qué eres tú!_

_Nexus (mirándolo a través de su capucha): Muy pronto Yusei, dentro de exactamente tres años (le muestra tres dedos con su mano derecha). Todo por lo que has luchado cambiara radicalmente para mejor._

_Yusei: ¿D…de qué está hablando?_

_Nexus (creando un portal oscuro detrás de él): No te aburriré con tantos detalles pero lo único que te diré es que te sugiero que encuentres a tus amigos lo más pronto posible antes de que no los vuelvas a ver más (entra en el portal y desaparece)_

_Yusei: ¡E…espera!_

Fin del flashback

-"Jamás me imagine que llegaría tan lejos como para conquistar los mundos con la ayuda de los sincorazones" dijo Yusei.

-"Bueno…de acuerdo con lo que me dijo Hyosuke cuando lo dejaron prisionero en Monte Ballesta (**leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**), su plan consistía en hacer que los sincorazones fueran los habitantes de los mundos en los diferentes reinos en lugar de los humanos" le corrigió Riku.

-"Aún si lo pones de esa manera, sigue sonando como algo terrible" le respondió.

-"No tienes que repetírmelo" dice seriamente.

-"Llegamos" dijo Yusei deteniendo su d-rider cerca de una cueva. Layle detuvo su d-rider cerca de la de Yusei.

-"Para ser un líder de la mafia eres realmente deprimente" le dijo un confundido joven rubio a un mareado líder de la mafia.

-"Lo siento Layle-san" respondió desfallecido. Yusei caminó adonde ellos estaban para ayudar a Tsuna, momento que aprovecho Riku para hablar con Near.

-"Near ya llegamos a nuestro destino, puedes decirme qué tiene este lugar de especial" le pregunto.

-"Hmmmm" decía el cabello blanco mirando el mapa en su monitor, a su lado sólo estaban Reborn y Sakurako. "Debo admitir que Yusei los llevo a un lugar que ni mis mejores ayudantes han llegado" decía mientras buscaba información en su computadora.

-"Aquí está la información Near" dijo Ansem entregándole varias carpetas que el joven de cabello negro colocó sobre el teclado para revisar los papeles con el hombre rubio.

-"No te daré completa seguridad Riku" respondió mirando una parte de la información. "Pero Ansem-san y yo haremos todo lo posible por encontrar algo".

-"Probablemente Yusei los llevó a la parte más profunda del valle **Escorpión Rojo**" dijo Nadja entrando en la conversación.

-"¿El valle escorpión rojo?" pregunto Sakurako.

-"Si, un desolado lugar donde se reúnen todos los bandidos del desierto".

-"¡Oh no eso es terrible!"

-"Por qué Yusei los llevaría hasta allá" pregunto Reborn muy pensativo.

-"¿Escuchaste eso Riku-kun?" le pregunto Near.

-"Si, trataré de preguntárselo a Yusei" respondió.

-"No será necesario" dijo el joven sorprendiendo a Riku.

* * *

**Actualización antes de que empiece la universidad de nuevo! No! T-T Probablemente muchos lectores querrán mi cabeza después de este pequeño cliffhanger XD sólo les puedo decir que esto hace la historia más interesante o no? XD Comenten y espero les guste :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA! Finalmente he regresado para actualizar este fic después de tanto tiempo XD les recomiendo que relean un poco los capítulos anteriores para que vean las recientes modificaciones y no estén algo perdidos en cuanto a la historia xD Sin más que decir…enjoy =D**

**_XIV_**

_-"No será necesario" dijo el joven sorprendiendo a Riku_. De repente el sonido de la estática reinó en la habitación donde L y los otros se mantenían en contacto con nuestros héroes. Pronto perdieron la conexión con ellos y un completo silencio sumió todo el lugar, dejando preocupados a todos los presentes.

-"Riku…" murmuro Sakurako preocupada por el elegido.

-"Riku, Riku ¡Riku me escuchas!" pregunto Near varias veces tratando de obtener una señal, pero no había respuesta de su parte hasta que…

-"Aquí Riku, disculpen el repentino corte de la transmisión" respondió. "Fuimos emboscados pero salimos victoriosos" decía mientras miraba a varias personas de desgatados trajes inconscientes en la arena.

-"Probablemente tenga que apagar el comunicador, Yusei dice que al lugar adonde vamos no podrá recibir ningún tipo de señal".

-"Entiendo, tengan cuidado" fue la única respuesta de Near.

-"Lo haremos" y el elegido apagó su auricular. "Yusei…no quisiera dudar de ti, pero esto es realmente necesario" preguntaba Riku mientras miraba la entrada a una cueva muy parecida al lugar secreto de su hogar en Destiny Islands (**kh**).

-"Lo siento, creo que debí haberles dicho en qué es lo que quiero que me ayuden" respondió algo apenado. "Estaba preocupado de que la fábrica de sincorazones que está oculta dentro de esta cueva ya no estuviera después de tanto tiempo".

-"¡Fábrica de sincorazones!" exclamo el elegido preocupado.

-"Si" asintió el joven de cabello negro muy serio. "Pero que esos bandidos del desierto estuvieran aquí es una clara señal de que todavía no ha sido trasladada a otro lugar" respondió acercándose a la entrada de la caverna, a su lado se colocó Riku.

-"¿Crees que le pertenezca a los nega sombras?" le pregunto Yusei.

-"Es muy probable. De acuerdo con lo que me dijo uno de ellos, el líder de los nega sombras ha logrado establecer pequeñas bases en otros mundos" respondió el joven de cabello plateado.

-"Entonces deberíamos empezar destruyendo está".

-"Si" asintió muy serio el elegido. Minutos más tarde, el grupo se adentraba cada vez más en la oscura caverna. Su única luz eran las pequeñas flamas azules que ayudaban a Riku en este tipo de situaciones.

-"Mmmmm" murmuraba Tsuna tratando de mantener la calma, sin darse cuenta de que estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Layle lo que lo incomodaba. Al frente, el elegido por la llave de la oscuridad esperaba conocer más cosas sobre el pasado de su relativo.

-"Me gustaría saber más sobre tu pasado Yusei" dijo Riku. "Mencionaste algo sobre buscar la forma de rescatar a tu amigo del mundo de la oscuridad". El joven giro su cabeza y vio el brillo de determinación en los ojos del chico de cabello plateado, a través de ellos fue que el elegido de cabello negro decidió que podía confiarle su historia.

-"Pasó hace ya tres años" dijo Yusei comenzando a recordar su pasado. "Mis amigos y yo fuimos elegidos por el maestro Diamant para convertirnos en los futuros maestros de la llave espada del reino ōkoku hearts".

Flashback

**Se ve a Yusei en una enorme sala del trono donde estaba sentado un hombre de cabello y candado gris con ojos marrones. A su lado izquierdo estaba Yugi y al derecho estaban Jaden y Yuma.**

_Yusei: Bajo las enseñanzas de nuestro maestro, cada uno logró desarrollar grandes habilidades con la llave espada_ (aparecen Yami y Yusei practicando, al igual que Jaden con Yuma. Los cuatro eran supervisados por Diamant). _Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros se imagino lo que pasaría después_ (la imagen pronto se desintegra y sólo queda oscuridad).

_Yusei_: _Un antiguo amigo del maestro y maestro de la llave espada **Paradox**_ (en la oscuridad aparece un joven de largo cabello amarillo usando una máscara negra y blanca) _trató de unir nuestro reino con Kingdom Hearts para así convertirse en el rey de ambos universos._

_Yusei: A partir de ese momento, seres creados por Paradox llamados los **olvidados** comenzaron a invadir los mundos de nuestro reino_ (aparecen unos extraños monstruos con el símbolo de la máscara de Paradox en sus cuerpos o rostros) _fue cuando nuestra prueba cambió a derrotar a todos y cada uno de ellos para encontrar a Paradox y detenerlo_ (se muestran a los cuatro jóvenes luchando contra los olvidados) _quien lograra hacerlo sería un maestro de la llave espada._

_Yusei: Durante nuestra prueba, uno de mis amigos, Jaden, cayó en la tentación y pronto caminó por el sendero de la oscuridad ayudando a Paradox a cumplir sus planes_ (aparece Jaden caminando hacia la oscuridad y en su lugar sale **Haou** 'yugioh gx'). _Y sólo quedamos Yugi, Yuma y yo para detenerlos._

_Yusei: Después de numerosas batallas, descubrimos que la guarida de Paradox estaba en el abandonado mundo de Monte Ballesta_ **(leer kh ep.1 sendero del héroe**),_ fue cuando los tres decidimos ir juntos para derrotar a Paradox y regresar a Jaden a la normalidad, pero nuestro maestro nos prohibió hacerlo_ (se muestra como Diamant estaba completamente en contra del plan de los jóvenes), _nos ordenó que no abandonáramos nuestro hogar y que él se encargaría de Paradox._

**Intermedio**

Riku: ¿Entonces ninguno de ustedes se convirtió en maestro? (pregunto muy curioso igual los otros dos jóvenes que escuchaban atentos su historia).

_Yusei: No, como yo fui el primero en regresar después haber derrotado a los olvidados, el maestro decidió que estaba capacitado para llevar el titulo de maestro de la llave espada. Yugi y Yuma tendrían que hacer la prueba del maestro más adelante y Jaden conocería su fin en manos del maestro por haber caído en la oscuridad al igual que Paradox. Es por ello que desobedecimos las órdenes de nuestro maestro sabiendo las consecuencias de nuestros actos_ (aparecen los tres jóvenes camino hacia el castillo de Paradox en Monte Ballesta).

_Yusei: La batalla fue mucho más difícil de lo que esperamos_ (se ven a los tres jóvenes luchando ferozmente contra sus enemigos) _y tanto Yugi como Jaden fueron los que resultaron más afectados_ (se ve a Haou clavando su llave espada en el corazón de Yami y poco después Jaden siendo absorbido por el mundo de la oscuridad). _Después de eso me vi obligado a pelear solo contra Paradox._

_Yusei: Por suerte pude derrotarlo antes de que uniera ambos reinos_ (aparecen Yusei y Paradox `fusionado con un enorme dragón' luchando en una dimensión alterna). _Una vez derrotado, dejé a Yuma en nuestro hogar con la promesa de que cuando regresara traería a Yugi y Jaden de vuelta_ (se ve a Yusei alejándose de Yuma después de haberlo dejado en su casa). _Luego llevé a Yugi con una persona capaz de restaurar todas sus memorias corrompidas por la oscuridad_ (aparece Yusei dejando a Yugi en manos de Ruby Heart `**leer kh ep1 sendero del héroe'**) _Después inicié mi viaje para encontrar respuestas sobre como sacar a Jaden del mundo de la oscuridad._

Fin del flashback

-"Y no has encontrado ninguna respuesta todavía" pregunto Riku tratando de romper el incómodo silencio.

-"No" respondió Yusei con mucha tristeza, haciendo que el joven de cabello plateado sintiera lástima por él.

-"Yusei…" murmuro tratando de darle su opinión con respecto a su problema.

-"Ya llegamos" dijo el joven interrumpiéndolo. En ese momento, los cuatro jóvenes ahora se encontraban en una sección más amplia de la caverna, con una vista hacia un enorme edificio gris rodeado por sincorazones neo sombras (**kh**) y de otros tipos desconocidos para Riku.

* * *

-"¿Esa es la fábrica de sincorazones?" pregunto el elegido más joven.

-"Si" respondió el mayor. "Últimamente ha habido casos de misteriosas desapariciones en el desierto, éstas hasta hoy en día jamás han sido resueltas por las autoridades de la ciudad capital" decía mientras se imaginaba la ciudad adonde habían llegado Riku y sus compañeros. "Yo fui el único que logró descubrir este era el lugar donde terminaban todas las personas desparecidas, quienes eran secuestradas por los mismos bandidos del desierto y llevadas a ese edificio" dijo señalando la enorme instalación.

-"Entonces cómo sabes que es una fábrica de sincorazones" pregunto Riku curioso por su sospecha.

-"Los números de sincorazones allá abajo" respondió señalándolos. "En lugar de disminuir han estado aumentando gradualmente así que la única razón lógica que puedo encontrar es esa".

-"Entiendo" susurro y miró a los sincorazones.

-"Es horrible" dice Tsuna asustado y a la vez consternado igual que Layle.

-"Y pensar que los nega sombras pudieran llegar tan lejos" pensó el elegido de cabello plateado preocupado por la posibilidad de enfrentarse a un enemigo mucho más malvado que Ansem (**kh**) o Xemnas (**kh2**).

-"De acuerdo" dijo el elegido llamando la atención de todos. "Atacaremos sin darles oportunidad de que puedan responder". En pocos minutos, en las cercanías de la fábrica, los sincorazones caminaban mecánicamente por los alrededores hasta que…

-"**X Cannon**" dijo una voz, luego varias flamas en formas de X acabaron con varios de los sincorazones que protegían la fábrica.

-El ataque provino de Tsuna en su estado de híper última voluntad, lo que provocó que los sincorazones restantes se abalanzaran sobre él. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se espero un segundo ataque de parte de Layle que con ayuda de sus poderes lanzó una enorme roca que saco del camino a los enemigos de Tsuna. Oportunidad que aprovecharon Riku y Yusei para ingresar en la instalación luego de haber derrotado a algunos sincorazones que los dos primeros jóvenes no llegaron a vencer.

-Dentro de la fábrica, un nega sombra gordo veía todo lo ocurrido en el exterior con la ayuda de un gran monitor. "¡Imposible!" exclamo molesto. "Cómo esos humanos lograron dar con nuestro escondite tan rápido ¡Esos débiles bandidos no fueron de gran ayuda después de todo!" reclamaba mientras, afuera de la habitación donde estaba, una figura iba directo hacia hacía él. En la puerta había dos nega sombras vestidos con gabardinas blancas usando unos cascos con esferas rojas.

-"¡Pero qué…!" dijo uno sorprendido.

-"¡Cómo!" exclamo el otro, pero antes que pudieran hacer algo fueron cortados y en poco tiempo sus cuerpos se desintegraron.

-"¡Qué pasa allá afuera!" grito el nega sombra desde el interior del sala. Repentinamente la puerta explotó causando una gran conmoción dentro de la habitación.

-"¡Cough! ¡Cough! ¡Vengan los detendré!" exclamo con su enorme hacha a mano. No obstante, la persona que inició el ataque, sin mucho problema, venció al nega sombra de la misma forma que derrotó a los guardias que vigilaban la entrada.

-"Algo no está bien" dijo Riku, después cortó a un sincorazon neo sombra que estaba en su camino.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Tsuna quien volaba a su lado.

-"Esperaba que nos encontráramos con un sincorazon mucho más poderoso que los anteriores o al menos un nega sombra pero…"

-"Es casi como si alguien más también se hubiera infiltrado en la fábrica con el mismo propósito que nosotros" dijo Yusei. En ese momento alguien en la habitación central (donde estaba previamente el nega sombra gordo) presionó un botón que hizo que una enorme puerta separara a los elegidos de los otros dos jóvenes.

-"¡Tsuna, Layle!" exclamo Riku preocupado por ellos.

-"Estamos bien Riku" respondió Tsuna.

-"Je, por ahora" dijo una voz juvenil que llamó la atención del joven mafioso y el joven psíquico. Enfrente de ellos estaba un chico de la edad de Tsuna de cabello verde marino (del cual salían unas aletas verde oscuro) y ojos dorados, vestía una toga blanca y en su mano tenía un largo tridente celeste y amarillo. A su lado estaba un joven mayor que él, con piel bronceada, cabello rubio y ojos azules; vestido con un traje blanco que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, excepto su ombligo y en su espalda cargaba una enorme espada.

-"Creo que ya nos encontramos con los nega sombras que tanto buscabas" le dijo Layle a Riku en un tonto sarcástico al ver que los dos sujetos de blanco iban directo hacia ellos. Del lado de los elegidos se escucho un gran estruendo.

-"¡Tsuna, Layle!" grito Riku.

-"Riku tenemos compañía" dijo Yusei retrocediendo un poco. El joven de cabello plateado se dio la vuelta y vio a lo que se refería su amigo. Era un enorme robot de armadura blanca con el símbolo de los sincorazones en su pecho, y aún cuando era una máquina, sus ojos grises estaban al descubierto.

-"Era una trampa desde el comienzo" dijo Riku.

-"Así parece" respondió el joven de cabello negro. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, el violento robot trató de aplastarlos con su enorme fuerza, pero falló cuando los dos elegidos esquivaron su ataque. No obstante, la enorme máquina centró su atención en el elegido por la llave espada de la oscuridad hasta que lo obligó a que fuera una parte del corredor que en segundos fue cortado por una segunda pared que salió de la nada, separándolo del otro elegido.

-"¡Yusei!" grito Riku.

-"No te preocupes por mi Riku" respondió esquivando un ataque del robot. "Sigue adelante y derrota al jefe de la fábrica, yo te seguiré una vez que derrote a este sincorazon y llegué con Tsuna y Layle".

-"…De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado" fue su única respuesta, tratando de evitar que sus emociones pusieran en peligro su misión de destruir la fábrica. Rápidamente se alejó de la pared y siguió su camino.

-En la batalla de Tsuna y Layle, el joven rubio lanzó varios objetos con sus poderes contra el nega sombra rubio. No obstante, el nega sombra mitad humano/pez destruyo los objetos con la ayuda de su tridente.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" dijo el joven burlonamente.

-"Tsk" dice Lalye molesto.

-"Ahora verás una verdadero ataque". Una vez dicho esto, el joven, mitad pez, le lanzó una onda cortante de agua. Sin embargo, Layle la detuvo con su mano, haciendo que el agua regresara a su estado natural y cayera cerca de sus pies.

-"Será mejor que no me tomes a la ligera" le dijo sarcásticamente.

-"**Flame-Enhanced Punch**" decía Tsuna tratando de golpear al nega sombra rubio con sus puños de fuego, pero su enemigo fácilmente bloqueaba sus ataques con su enorme espada y cuando éste trataba de cortar al décimo líder de la familia Vongola, el hábilmente se alejaba del nega sombra.

-"Tal vez con esto pueda derrotarlo" decía mientras sus lentes de contacto terminaban de hacer todos los cálculos necesarios, después levantó su brazo derecho hacia el frente y con su mano izquierda lo retuvo en el aire. "Layle retrocede" le dijo y el chico obedeció.

-"**XX Burner**" y disparó una enorme flama que no sólo alcanzo a los dos enemigos, sino que también destruyo la pared que los separaba de Yusei. Para su suerte, el ataque no lo alcanzo pero si traspasó la pared que hizo que se separara de Riku.

-"Están bien" dijo Yusei feliz de verlos. Sin embargo, no pudieron hablar mucho ya que el nega sombra robot disparó de sus brazos varios misiles hacia ellos.

**-"¡Space reflega!**" exclamo el joven de cabello negro creando una barrera alrededor de él y sus amigos, luego está se disparo en forma de estrellas hacia el nega sombra restante. Pero éstas fueron cortadas por la enorme espada del joven rubio, mostrando que tanto él como el nega sombra mitad pez habían sobrevivido el ataque.

-"Hehehe, necesitaran más que eso para detenernos" dijo el joven humano/pez de manera maliciosa, haciendo que nuestros héroes quedaran estupefactos.

-"Ahí está" pensó Riku mientras se acercaba a una sala al final del corredor. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y el joven invocó su llave espada una vez que entró en la habitación.

-"¡Tú debes ser el jefe de la fábrica! no es verdad" le pregunto a la persona que estaba en el interior del lugar dándole la espalda.

-"Pues si" respondió con mucha cordialidad mientras le daba la vuelta a su silla para ver al elegido a la cara. "Estás completamente en lo correcto…Riku" dijo la persona quien resulto ser **Aeon.**

* * *

**Les recuerdo que mi fic no está situado después de los eventos de dream drop distance (con una que otra modificacion), sino de kh2. Anyway, aquí les presento el cápitulo 18, espero que el pequeño flashback de Yusei les de ánimos de conocer más a fondo la aventura de los personajes de Yugioh ambientada en una historia de kingdom hearts, pues muy pronto la verán =D Nos vemos! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**XV**_

_-"Pues si" respondió con mucha cordialidad mientras le daba la vuelta a su silla para ver al elegido a la cara. "Estás completamente en lo correcto…Riku" dijo la persona quien resulto ser **Aeon.**_

-"Me alegro que hayas podido llegar" dijo el viajero del tiempo con una sonrisa, justo cuando la puerta detrás del elegido se cerro.

-"Lo que sea que estés planeando termina ahora" respondió Riku preparándose para atacarlo.

-"Por favor Riku, no vine aquí para pelear contigo" murmuro maliciosamente y repentinamente desapareció del asiento y re apareció justo detrás del chico de cabello gris.

-"Sólo quiero hablar contigo" le dijo.

-"¡Pero cómo!" exclamo sorprendido mientras giraba su cabeza rápidamente al igual que su llave espada para repeler a su enemigo, éste fácilmente esquivó su ataque.

-"Es por eso que tome el control de esta fábrica y te separe de tus amigos".

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunto confundido.

-En el corredor, Tsuna, Layle y Yusei luchaban ferozmente contra los tres nega sombras. El sincorazon de armadura blanca disparó varios misiles en contra Sawada mientras él los esquivaba en el aire. Por otro lado, estaban Layle y el nega sombra de la enorme espada que trataba de cortarlo, pero el portador del cristal demostraba ser más rápido que su enemigo.

-"Espero no te moleste que tome tu espada por unos minutos" dijo Layle usando sus poderes telequinéticos para quitarle el arma.

-"Tus manos son incapaces de controlar al **sable lunar**" respondió y con un simple movimiento de su gran espada interrumpió su conexión mental con el objeto.

-"Tsk" musito Layle molesto.

-Por último, Yusei estaba peleando con el chico mitad pez que constantemente creaba ondas cortantes de agua con su tridente. "¡Vamos, vamos!" exclamaba el chico al mismo tiempo que lo atacaba mientras el joven de cabello negro destruía las ondas de agua con su llave espada.

-"¿Qué pasa, tienes miedo?" se burlo el chico.

-"No" respondió seriamente Yusei. "Simplemente no quiero tomar la vida de un niño" le dijo, dejando a su enemigo confundido.

-"Je" sonrió maliciosamente. "De veras que eres un idiota" y siguió atacando al elegido.

-De vuelta con Riku y Aeon, el joven de cabello gris aún estaba confundido por las palabras y acciones de su supuesto enemigo"¿Quién eres?" le pregunto elegido de la oscuridad, curioso por saber más sobre el misterioso sujeto enfrente de él.

-"Mi nombre es Aeon y al igual que tu, Riku, yo tampoco deseo que el plan de Nexus se complete y los sincorazones nos suplanten" respondió el viajero del tiempo.

-"¿Por qué, que no estás trabajando para él?"

-"Eso es lo que aparento con el fin de ganarme su confianza y obtener toda la información posible".

-"¿Para quién trabajas?" le pregunto directamente sin vacilar.

-"Para mi" respondió de forma sarcástica.

-"Si es así por qué me separaste de mis amigos, dudo que sea para mantener tu pequeño acto frente a Nexus ya que no creo que este aquí o nos vea".

-"Hmhmm" rió en voz baja el viajero del tiempo. "Eres muy perspicaz Riku, ahora entiendo porque Nexus teme que frustres sus planes".

-"Él me… ¿teme?" pregunto el elegido desconcertado, bajando su llave espada y, por lo tanto, su guardia.

-"Eso es lo que creo; de lo contrario no me hubiera ordenado que te vigilara a ti en especial, sino también a tu amigo Sora".

-"Je" sonrió Riku. "Están cometiendo un grave error, puede que no lo parezca pero Sora es mucho más fuerte de lo que ustedes creen".

-"Estás juzgándote muy rápido Riku" respondió Aeon con una sonrisa. "No catalogues a Sora en un nivel más alto que tú sólo porque él no fue controlado por Xehanort" (**eventos de kh1**)

-"¡Cómo lo…!"

-"Soy un viajero del tiempo Riku. No hay ningún evento del pasado, presente o futuro que no haya presenciado" respondió seriamente, dejando al elegido desconcertado.

-De vuelta a la pelea, Tsuna seguía esquivando los misiles que disparaba el nega sombra robot, hasta que tuvo suficiente y, en el aire, dio media vuelta para encarar a su enemigo.

-"**XX Burner" **dijo y disparo una enorme flama en contra de su enemigo pero éste se cubrió con sus brazos, resistiendo su ataque. De la armadura que cubría su pecho, se abrió un pequeño compartimiento de donde salió un misil más grande que luego disparo hacia el joven de cabello marrón. El misil viajó velozmente a través del fuego hasta que impacto en el joven líder de los Vongola, congelándolo al instante.

-"¡Tsuna!" grito Yusei preocupado al ver a su amigo dirigiéndose hacia una pared, imposibilitado de evitar colisionar contra el muro por su condición actual. En ese momento, Layle usó sus poderes para detener a Sawada en el aire.

-"No deberías darle la espalda a tu enemigo" dijo el nega sombra rubio atacándolo con su sable lunar. Sin embargo, aún cuando estaba usando sus poderes para salvar a su amigo, usó su telequinesia para retener el ataque de su enemigo. Pero aún así, era muy difícil para Layle concentrar su poder en dos puntos diferentes.

-"Esto es malo" murmuro preocupado el portador del cristal, sabiendo que debía decidir si dejaba que Tsuna colisionara con la pared o él fuera cortado. Yusei pudo notarlo desde lejos y trato de ayudarlo.

-"¡Layle resiste!" exclamo y corrió hacia él, pero fue detenido por el chico nega sombra.

-"Nuestra pelea no ha terminado" le dijo maliciosamente. Después siguió atacándolo con sus ondas cortantes de agua, las cuales lastimaron al elegido.

-"Dijiste que no querías tomar la vida de un niño ¿no? Entonces no tendré problema derrotándote con mi técnica más poderosa" dijo levantando su tridente en el aire, después empezó a girarlo rápidamente sobre su cabeza varias veces, creando pequeñas corrientes de aguas giratorias.

-"Ahora acabare contigo ¡**Ancient Tsunami**!**" **exclamo el nega sombra mitad pez señalándolo con la punta de su arma, creando una enorme ola que amenazaba acabar con Yusei.

-"No quiero quitarle la vida a alguien menor que yo, ya lo hice una vez" decía recordando su pelea contra Haou que termino con Jaden siendo absorbido por el mundo de la oscuridad.

-"Pero si no tengo otra opción" murmuro mientras una marca roja con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón apareció en su brazo derecho. "Tendré que hacerlo" y levanto su llave espada que, coincidencialmente cargaba con su mano derecha, en el aire.

-"¡**Crimson raid**!" exclamo moviendo su llave espada verticalmente. Al hacerlo, el espíritu de un enorme dragón carmesí se manifestó con la ayuda de su llave espada. Una vez creada la figura del dragón, ésta voló directamente hacia la enorme ola, traspasándola con mucha facilidad, yendo directo hacia el chico pez.

-"¡Pero qué es…!" exclamo preocupado justo cuando el dragón estaba a unos centímetros de él. En el momento en el que alcanzó al nega sombra, éste trato de protegerse con su tridente. No obstante, el poder del dragón parecía ser mucho para él; lentamente su arma empezó a desintegrarse en sus manos.

-"¡No se suponía que fueras tan fuerte! ¡No es justoooooo!" grito mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en el interior carmesí del dragón, quedando de él nada mas que una nube negra que desapareció en el aire. Aún cuando el dragón derrotó a su enemigo, siguió su trayecto hacia los otros nega sombras, quienes detuvieron sus ataques para esquivar el ataque de Yusei.

-"¡Jah!" exhalo el portador del cristal debido al esfuerzo que hizo para salvar su vida al igual que la de Tsuna.

-"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto Yusei preocupado.

-"Ja…si" jadeó Layle cansado. No muy lejos de ellos, Sawada por fin pudo descongelarse usando sus llamas de última voluntad para calentar todo su cuerpo. Después voló hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-"Gracias Layle" le dijo al rubio.

-"No hay problema Tsuna" respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Aún si derrotaron a Lamna, no piensen que tienen la victoria asegurada" les dijo el nega sombra rubio, preparándose para atacarlos al igual que su compañero robot. Esto hizo que los tres héroes también asumieran una pose ofensiva.

* * *

-Nuevamente volvemos con Riku y Aeon que todavía estaban conversando en la sala central de la fábrica. No quería admitirlo, pero el elegido de la llave de la oscuridad se sentía intimidado por esta nueva persona que alegaba conocerlo más de lo que él creía y no sólo eso, también afirmaba que sus acciones eran buenas y no malas.

-"Para ser un nega sombra realmente eres bueno escondiéndote de tu jefe" dice Riku sarcásticamente.

-"¡Oh! Pero no soy un nega sombra Riku" respondió y bajó parte de su traje blanco con su mano, demostrando que no tenia ningún símbolo de sincorazon en su pecho. Creando unos segundos de silencio incomodo.

-"De acuerdo, entonces qué es lo que quieres de mi".

-"Esperaba que pudiéramos trabajar juntos en secreto, intercambiando información importante que nos ayude a detener a Nexus".

-"¿Cómo sé que no me estás engañando?"

-"¿Quieres una prueba de mi lealtad? De acuerdo, para que veas lo amable que soy te daré dos piezas de información que encontraras de tu agrado. La primera es sobre tu amiga Kairi".

-"¿Kairi? ¡Sabes dónde está!" pregunto Riku preocupado.

-"Si, ella al igual que la princesa del reino Clow, Sakura, son prisioneras de Nexus. Pero no te preocupes, él no planea acabar con ellas…al menos no todavía".

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Nexus planea completar su plan del dominio de los sincorazones a través de sus poderes combinados con el de las siete princesas de Kingdom Hearts".

-"¡Qué dices!"

-"Mientras estamos hablando, Nexus y el resto de los señores oscuros están robando los poderes de las princesas para luego usarlos con tu amiga y poder abrir una puerta hacia el mundo de la oscuridad que ellos mismos recrearon para reemplazar la que Sora y el rey Mickey cerraron hace tres años" (**kh1**).

-Viendo que la información era realmente valiosa, decidió bajar su guardia por completo haciendo desaparecer su llave espada ya que Aeon parecía estar siendo honesto con él en un 100%. Su acción hizo que el viajero sonriera.

-"Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debo avisarle inmediatamente al rey" dijo muy serio.

-"Concuerdo con lo que dices Riku, pero no puedo dejar que sigas arriesgándote" respondió levantando su mano para chasquear sus dedos, fue cuando el dibujo de un reloj azul apareció debajo de sus pies. En el momento que esto paso, las manecillas empezaron a moverse y el elegido quedo paralizado.

-"¡Qué me estás haciendo! ¡Traidor! ¡Dijiste que nos ayudaríamos!" le gritaba mientras forcejeaba contra la extraña fuerza invisible que le prohibía moverse.

-"Cálmate Riku, estoy ayudándote después de todo" respondió mientras caminaba hacia él.

-"¡Reteniéndome de está manera! ¡Ghghgr!"

-"Como dije antes guarda la calma" le dijo justo a unos metros de él, levanto su brazo y lo extendió hacia el elegido hasta que su mano quedó a unos centímetros cerca de él. "Esto es algo que debo hacer para prevenir ciertos eventos del futuro que te involucran a ti y a Sora...**Tiempo**" y chasqueó sus dedos. Cuando lo hizo, las manecillas de la imagen del reloj empezaron a moverse mucho más rápido que antes y Riku pudo sentir como lentamente perdía la consciencia.

-"Riku…Riku… ¿Riku estás bien?" pregunto Yusei preocupado al mismo tiempo que trataba de reanimar a su amigo mientras el elegido, adormitado, trataba de acomodar su vista; podía ver tres figuras a su alrededor y éstas, en cuestión de minutos, tomaron la forma de sus tres amigos.

-"¿Yusei, Tsuna, Layle?" pregunto en voz baja.

-"Creo que escogiste un mal momento para dormir" dice Layle en un tono sarcástico.

-"L…¡Lalye!" dijo Tsuna con cierta molestia por el rudo comentario de su amigo.

-"Q… ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde está Aeon?" pregunto Riku de forma nerviosa tratando de levantarse del suelo.

-"¿Aeon?" pregunto el elegido de cabello negro confundido al igual que sus compañeros.

-"¡Él estaba aquí! Él…." decía intranquilo al mismo tiempo que veía los rostros desconcertados de sus amigos. "Ya no está ¿no es cierto?" dijo decepcionado, no queriendo alertar al grupo.

-"Vamos Riku, debemos encontrar a los habitantes secuestrados" le dijo Yusei mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-"Si" respondió el joven de cabello gris.

-Minutos después, el grupo había llegado a lo que parecía ser el sótano de la fábrica donde pensaban estarían todas las personas humanas y no humanas que fueron secuestradas pero para su sorpresa, el lugar estaba completamente vació.

-"¡Imposible!" exclamo Yusei sorprendido.

-"No hay nadie aquí" dijo Tsuna confundido mientras cargaba a Riku que todavía estaba sin energía.

-"Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es extraño que los únicos enemigos que nos enfrentamos hayan sido esos sujetos?" pregunto Layle con cierta indiferencia rascando su cabeza.

-"Aeon…qué hiciste" murmuro Riku muy pensativo. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar detalladamente ya que la alarma se activo de la nada.

-"¡Activando secuencia de autodestrucción! ¡Tiempo estimado para la implosión 15 minutos!" dijo una voz computarizada al mismo tiempo que una luz roja iluminaba toda el área.

-"¡Autodestrucción!" grito Tsuna asustado en una forma muy cómica.

-"¡Esto es malo, tenemos que irnos de aquí!" dijo Layle preocupado.

-"¿Pero qué hay de los habitantes que se encuentran aquí?" dice Yusei en el mismo estado que su amigo.

-"Todos los civiles están sanos y salvos, abandona el lugar ahora" dijo la voz de Aeon por el auricular que Riku tenía en su oído.

-"¿Aeon? ¿Dónde estás?" pregunto el elegido de forma inquieta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-"¿Riku?" dijo el joven de cabello marrón desconcertado al igual que sus amigos ya que lo habían escuchado.

-"Olviden lo que dije, tenemos que irnos ahora. No se preocupen por las personas que fueron secuestradas ya están a salvo" les dijo.

-"¿Cómo estás seguro?" pregunto el elegido de cabello negro confundido.

-"¡10 minutos restantes!" dijo la voz computarizada.

-"Tendremos que confiar en Riku" dice el portador del cristal tratando de convencer a Yusei de abandonar el lugar, quien al final acepto.

-"Abriré un camino" dijo el joven de cabello gris levantando su brazo izquierdo para abrir uno de sus portales oscuros y escapar, pero éste nunca apareció.

-"Q…por qué no puedo" decía impaciente tratando de crear un portal.

-"¡5 minutos restantes!" dijo la voz computarizada.

-"¡Yo me haré cargo!" dice Yusei haciendo aparecer la marca del dragón en su brazo, luego lo movió horizontalmente para que el dragón carmesí saliera y creara un portal justo enfrente de ellos.

-"¡Vamos!" les dijo y entró en el camino abierto por el dragón, seguido por Layle.

-"Sujétate" dijo Tsuna con su voz de híper última voluntad, tomando a Riku con más firmeza.

-"Si" asintió y ambos entraron en el portal. Después de eso, la fábrica desapareció con una gran explosión, borrando todo rastro de cualquier información que pudiera llevarlos directo con los nega sombras.

-Horas más tarde, el grupo llegó a la ciudad capital donde parecía que Riku estaba en lo cierto, todos los habitantes que habían sido secuestrados en el desierto habían regresado sanos y salvos con sus seres queridos.

-"Tengo que admitirlo Riku, tenías razón después de todo" dijo Layle feliz al igual que sus amigos. No obstante, el elegido no lo estaba ya que la presencia invisible de Aeon parecía atormentarlo al igual que la extraña pérdida de sus poderes.

-"¿Riku estás bien?" pregunto Tsuna preocupado por su amigo.

-"¿Qué? ¡oh si! Es bueno saber que todos están sanos y salvos" respondió y nuevamente regresó a sus pensamientos, lo que preocupo tanto a Tsuna como Yusei.

-En una desolada zona de la ciudad, Aeon estaba recostado de una pared hablando con la figura blanca de una persona a través de un transmisor. "Ya establecí contacto con Riku" le dijo el viajero del tiempo.

-"Excelente" respondió de forma maliciosa la persona. "La pérdida de la fábrica de Nexus y el rescate de los civiles traerá buenos resultados para nuestra causa".

* * *

**Me estoy quedando sin comentarios finales para mis fics XD Espero les guste este nuevo episodio lleno de misterios y secretos que serán revelados más adelante...**


End file.
